


That's Not How it Works- Yeah, it Is

by Starjargon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friends, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Timey-Wimey, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 84,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of One-Shots that explores the relationship of River Song and the Ponds.  Occasionally with the Doctor.  Expect random cameos from other characters as well.   Mostly G, but the occasional "T" rated story marked.</p><p>Latest story: Drabble: River Song is a...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mels' changing attitude toward Rory from childhood on.

**A/N: I heart the Ponds! So, this will be a series of one-shots that explores different aspects of the Pond’s relationships to each other, and the Doctor, mostly involving Amy and Rory’s screwy relationship with their daughter.**

**This one deals with the evolution of Mel’s attitude in Let’s Kill Hitler toward Rory. I thought it got a little stylistically awkward in the middle, but please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

She had found her. Inexplicably, really and truly found her. She was so very young, but just the person she had imagined all those lonely years in the orphanage and the streets. Amelia Pond. The girl who was waiting.

Melody didn’t want to be found again, not by her captors. Not by the Spaceman. She reinvented herself, in more ways than one. Life on the streets had taught her how to survive at any cost, and a life imprisoned had taught her how to manipulate any type of confinement- physical or otherwise. So she broke rules, ran when she needed, stole, lied, cheated, anything necessary to stay ahead. And it paid off. She had found her mother in a sleepy little town on a small island on the other side of the world.

Amelia was an outcast when her daughter found her. She kept going on about an imaginary friend who only Melody, now Mels, truly accepted as real. Despite the psychiatrists, or rumours, or looks, or complaints, Mels encouraged her mum’s fascination with the Raggedy Doctor, and joined in. She relished the connection with the girl who would one day love her more than anything else in the universe. Then _he_ came along.

Amelia had known Rory for almost a half a year before Mels had found her, and that gave him an unfair advantage. Because though Mels knew her mum wasn’t crazy, he had played along with her despite the whispers and isolation. He was her mum’s best friend first. And it annoyed her.

No one would take Amelia away from her, not when it had taken Melody so long to find her. So she encouraged Amy to brush him off. They would play hide-and-not-seek; tag- he’s always it, and blind man’s bluff in which he would never ever get close enough to catch them. She couldn’t stand her mother’s attention divided from her, so she did her best to make the young Williams boy feel as unwelcome as possible, giving whining tones and eye rolls whenever he was around. And he was always around.

Mels had a penchant for giving people titles instead of names. Call it a defence mechanism. Or, in actuality, the one part of her lifetime of training that was wholly hers. She could call people what she liked, as long as she was completely focused on her mission. For the astronaut of her childhood, she had Spaceman. For that elusive target of her future assassination attempts, she was alternating between Sweetie, My Love, and Idiot; she just couldn’t decide if he deserved irony or a direct shot to his overlarge ego. But, for young Rory, she was partial to Mr. Clingy.

For years, she did her best to make Amelia ignore him, and she did her personal best to cut him out of their lives. But he just kept coming back. She had to hand it to him; he was unshakably loyal to Amelia.

After awhile, she began to admire his tenacity. Then she began to observe him. To really take him in. After the fourth psychiatrist, her mother had begun to go by Amy, in an attempt to shake off her “A Mad Amelia” label and also to come to terms with the idea that her Raggedy Doctor really was imaginary. This, along with nature’s developments, had made her more noticeable to the same boys who had once dared taunt her mum. Mr. Hypocrite, she called each of them. Mels, of course, had punched any boy who had even come close to teasing Amelia, and hated that they now thought they were worthy of her. She privately noted she had never had that problem with Rory Williams. He had treated Amelia as priceless for as long as she could remember, never calling her crazy and even dressing up as, in his mind, a fictional figment of his friend’s imagination.

She began to appreciate the little things Rory did, compared to the other blokes in her mother’s life. Like how he would offer to carry her things, and not just as an excuse to make her walk with him. Or, how he would stare at her when she wasn’t looking, but not in a creepy, stalker, lustful way like every other boy. Just as though he couldn’t quite believe she was real. She noticed he actually listened to what Amy said, and didn’t just tune her out and gawk while she was talking. His hugs were for genuine comfort and affection, never used an excuse to grope. And, if she was completely honest with herself, she also appreciated how she too was always included in their small circle.

If (on the rare occasion) Mels had books, Rory carried two sets. If she spoke, he listened to her too. He never treated her like she was an object or a third wheel, never took to heart her insults, never tried to shut her out of Amy’s life like she had done to him. After many years of close observation, she came to the conclusion that he really was as selfless as he seemed. Slowly, her appreciation became admiration. In all her years of imagining a true relationship with her mother, she had never allowed herself to hope for the same with a father. But, the more she saw of Rory, the more she let herself dream that such a good man could belong to her as well, the same way Amy belonged to her.

When creepy, slightly- off Jeff came into the picture, and Mels saw a true comparison for the first time of another man in Amy’s life, that cinched it. Rory was her father. She felt it in her bones. He was the only one who would ever be worthy of her good- hearted if somewhat thick mum. From then on, her fantasies took off. The three of them, a true and proper family. Including a man who would always think she was beautiful just because she was his. Who would always come for her even if there were an army in his way. Who would never let her down and who would be worth waiting for. And the only person she could see with such a character was plain and simple Rory Williams from Leadworth.

Amy had forgotten what it was to be on the outside, but Mels never did. The outside provided a perfect view. Where others saw a scrawny boy who couldn’t hold his own, she saw a guy who would fight even harder for what was his. Where Amy saw an awkward and quiet schoolboy who mumbled and stuttered in front of her, Mels saw a young man so in love it befuddled him. People saw someone to ignore, she saw remarkably subtle and sweet. Others saw weak, she saw a power yet to be grasped. He was, she realized, Mr. Understated. Her ostracized view allowed her to see so many different facets of a man Amy was still brushing off, that she decided without a doubt that this was the man who helped make her who she was.

And so, if she had any hope of being born or having a relationship with her father, she had to make an effort to undo all the damage she had wreaked as a child. She invited him along when they went to parties. Even took up some of the required reading if it meant he had to be in the same room as Amy and her to complete their studies. She made sure to support any of his dreams as she always had for her mother, and she smiled to herself when he asked her opinion as well when he decided to go into nursing. She couldn’t deny loving him as a second closest friend, and tried her best to truly get to know him on his own merit.

Whereas when they were kids, she and Amy had tried to run him out of their sphere, Mels now made a genuine effort to bring him closer to them. There was a time when their games ensured he would always be in a separate room, but now she invited him in for his input in their conversations, until he too had garnered his own spot at Amy’s. She relished the burgeoning relationship of the two who were surely her parents, and even loved the fact that this man she had come to accept as her dad joined in on her mother’s scoldings toward her.

She just had to open Amy’s eyes so she could stop wasting her time with anyone else and see what was in front of her. What she had always had. What Mels not only envied but also hoped to have for herself one day. A man who was gentle enough to truly care for all others, but strong enough to fight for what was right even if he couldn’t possibly win. Someone who would scold her to do what was right and necessary but always come for her when she called, without question. She learned from him a patience to wait for the person she loved, and (secretly) a love of knowledge. He didn’t have the over- the- top temper of her mother, but his firm chastisements reprimanded just the same. He indirectly taught her to be as direct as possible, but to balance rebuke with uncompromising love. And, she learned that it was sometimes necessary to love quietly but unconditionally if that love wasn’t ready to be returned.

Her former annoyance now turned on her mother who couldn’t appreciate the man in front of her. The man who was so much more than he seemed. The man who was worth waiting for. He was, she realized at last, Mr. Perfect.


	2. You Have Always Wanted Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory wants to show off his girl- but will he get the chance?

He had been a father for such a relatively short time now, officially. Sure, his daughter was who knows how much older than he was, and he knew her long before she was born, but she was his nonetheless. He had never changed a diaper, or stayed up all night with a teething infant. He had missed her first steps, and had never gotten to go to any dance recitals, or- considering who his daughter was, Jiu-Jitsu/ gun handling/ fencing/ hotwiring demonstrations. He had very unknowingly talked her through her first heartbreaks and missed official father- daughter dances. He had finally processed who she was and how their relationship would be if they were to have one. And now, one thing he really, secretly hoped for during these first few months back in the real world, was to be able to show off the girl who had once stolen his heart faster than he could breathe.

He and Amy had discussed it, and though Amy was slightly opposed to it, he maintained that people who could accept a “magical” blue box with an imaginary friend showing up at their wedding could learn to accept a daughter they had known but never knew their whole life. They had explained to the Ponds and Williams that Mels had just kept running that day she stole the car, and they would hear from her on her different adventures now and again. Not a complete lie.

She would pop into their lives every few weeks or so. But, he was still a new father and he did find himself missing her when she was gone, and honestly- he wanted to be able to brag like all his other friends who were becoming fathers all around him. He was going crazy with the thought that he would never get his ‘look what my kid did’ or ‘that’s my girl moment’ like all of his friends were having.

He saw the look on Amy’s face when she would call; saw how it lit up just hearing her voice. Her parents, and his, had begun to bring up the issue of children more often than not now in their conversations, and he saw how much this hurt his wife, and he knew how much it hurt him. They had just found out Amy couldn’t have any more children, which rubbed salt on already open wounds, but made the longing for his only daughter even that much more fierce. If she was all he would ever have, then everyone in his life would know her. He was determined.

It was near Father’s Day, when he thought he would have his first opportunity to show her off. She explained she had long ago “borrowed” a vortex manipulator from a Time Agent who had tried unsuccessfully to add another notch to his bedpost when she came and zapped them to one of her digs, where he did get the enviable bragging rights of being Doctor River Song’s father. He was incredibly proud of the title, even if that was how he’d always known this incarnation. His mind kept wondering back to hours spent trying to coax Mels to open a book, to apply herself, and to her constant answering eye rolls and sarcastic, or so he’d thought at the time, ‘whatever Dad’s.’ But she had become this. The one to whom everyone else deferred. The woman who knew all the history and how to approach it. Who was in charge of the dozens of people at the site. He felt so proud he almost burst. That was enough, for now.

He then thought her birthday would be his opportunity. However, this time Amy insisted on letting River choose what they did with no complaints. And, he had to admit, when it came around, with all the sadness and pain they hadn’t fully dealt with still fresh, he couldn’t have properly planned anything anyway. She was younger this time and gave them a tour of the moon, where she proudly showed them all her classes, (Amy teased her about how she only paid attention in Earth History 303 because of the hot professor) and told him excitedly she was at the top of her class and well on her way to a doctorate. They acted appropriately surprised and asked all the right questions, then gave her their present. They had brought copies of every photo they had of her, beginning with the TARDIS’ unclear scans of his pregnant wife on through the photos Amy had long ago forced the Doctor to retrieve of young Melody, and of their life with Mels. They had captioned each of them either with a reminder of what they had been doing if they had known her, or individual declarations of love if they didn’t. They took a picture front of her school to add to the collection, and helped her paste them in her as- of- yet nearly empty, bigger on the inside diary. Later Amy and he laughed at the strange new concept that they knew more than the infamous River Song.

On _his_ birthday, they simply stayed in. River had brought all the letters she had written them when she was a child- unsent of course. It was proving such an emotional day that he barely managed to accept all the calls and to make appropriate excuses for why Amy and he decided to stay home, citing that they wanted to celebrate the holidays together as newlyweds. So much had happened in this past year, from a Leadworth point- of- view, that he sometimes forgot that he was still a newlywed. But, he was also a newly dad. Was that a phrase? He decided he must be, because reading his little girl’s words as she hoped her daddy would come for her tomorrow broke his heart in ways he wouldn’t have thought possible a few months ago. She had even written to him as Mels, voicing thoughts that wouldn’t have made sense to him at the time. They all laughed and cried as the reminisced over times past, with the new knowledge of who had been there with them all along.

It was the birthday party for Amy where it first happened. They had had lunch with their parents earlier that day, and now it was all their closest friends at their favourite pub. Things were just getting underway, when in popped Melody Pond (Williams!) in all her glory, looking very pleased with herself as she held up a giant box with carefully translated alien that covered her sight as she shouted, “Happy Birthday, Mum!” The whole pub grew silent, and it wasn’t until River lowered the box that she realized her faux-pas.

Amy was speechless. The whole pub stared was staring between the three of them in confusion. River looked around, horrified, and looked as though she were about to run. Finally, Rory saw his chance. And, if Amy got mad at him later, he would point out that he’d had no choice. He ran to River’s side, put a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place, grabbed Amy’s hand, and said, “Everyone, this is our daughter- Doctor Song! Or, as you might remember her, Mels!” Amy shot him a look, but for once the Centurion who couldn’t protect his baby girl didn’t back down. He gently guided his daughter to a stunned Jeff, who was sitting in the table next to theirs, and said, “Jeff, this beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman is my daughter. Doctor Song,” he couldn’t help repeating.

River looked caught between wanting to die at her foolish gaffe and feeling sheepish under her father’s praise. “Dad, you don’t have to emphasize that every time,” she said under her breath, still unsure of her new place in their lives.

Rory stood his ground, silently holding his girls’ hands and staring at the man who had once made him feel so insecure. Good ol’ Jeff, so different since the incident with Prisoner Zero and the Doctor. He gaped for a moment more, before clearing his throat and saying, “Well, then, a toast to Amy and Rory’s… daughter. Doctor Melody Song.” Everyone awkwardly raised their glasses, trying to process this impossible information, before the crowds converged. “It’s River now,” corrected his daughter, “And my father just likes to brag.”

“Oh, let him brag!” Amy had finally come out of her daze, “I want to open my present!”

They spent the rest of the night laughing and answering millions of questions and toasting everything they could think of. Honestly, quite a bit more toasting than was absolutely necessary. Then, as River settled in once more around her former peers, charming even the most sceptical of their friends, Rory proudly found his fellow fathers and he pointed, with a colossal smile on his face and absolute pride in his voice, “Her- right there- that’s my girl.”


	3. What You Are Going to be, Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What name could Amy give her baby girl?

She couldn’t give her much.  In fact, she could barely give her anything other than tales of a father she hoped she’d one day meet and the unwavering motherly love she prayed she’d always feel.  So, this was it.  Her one shot.  The one thing that she could bestow on the unexpected miracle in her arms.  A name.  It had to be perfect.

When she woke up in that dark tube, alone, terrified, and in more pain than she’d ever imagined possible, she thought back to the picture that could never be.  Where she was holding a child.  Her child.  Their child.  Their daughter.  The one she didn’t understand.  Who’d cried to her for help.  Who she should have run to and embraced but instead shot at.  Who still came back afterward and found her once again.  Who stared at her with Rory’s eyes and her nose and pleaded desperately for help from the same woman who had nearly killed her.  That beautiful girl who didn’t deserve to be alone, but had been strong enough to escape the monsters.

When she first held her in her arms, she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face, and she realized that the sudden flash would one day become the picture in her daughter’s shabby, dingy room. But, it didn’t matter; she was planning to rewrite time.

Amy knew she had to do right by her.  She had to give her a name that meant something, even if it was only to her, because when she got her baby back, and _she would get her back_ , she would tell her daughter how special she had always been- right from the beginning. She needed a name to ward away the coming pain in both their lives.  That would fit that courageous little girl in Florida.

She began to think of everyone she knew, hoping to steal a worthy name off one of them.  Though Amelia the second sounded tempting, she suddenly felt unworthy of the honour that that bestowed moniker would come with.  The Doctor would’ve wanted her to name the baby after him, but how impractical and cruel would that be to her little girl?  Fleetingly, Amy realized she didn’t even know her best friend’s real name- but now was not the time for such thoughts.  Rory wouldn’t ever approve anyway.  Roranica also briefly trickled across her jumbled, rushed mind.

She thought of her mother- sure, sassy, and easy to be around.  A mother who she had barely known in another life.  No, too close to the situation at hand.  Tabitha was out.

Then there was the ever-present Aunt Sharon.  Who had been strict and kind but had always tried to talk her out of her “delusions” and who had given up shouting for her when she was 7 and hiding in a museum.  No.  Her daughter would not be like that.  Not ever.  She would be strong, and would accept people’s differences, and always come back, and never give up on the people she loved.

Amy strongly considered naming her daughter after her time-travelling, adventurous, feisty friend River Song.  She was definitely someone to admire.  She was flirty and funny and courageous and never one to back down.  Amy almost did it.  She imagined a little River Pond, running around in the TARDIS, causing mayhem for the Doctor that he would secretly love.  But, Amy knew so little about River, and River barely knew her.  Would she think it presumptuous that a girl she had spent only a few months with named her child after her?  And, what about all of River’s secrets? She had killed a man- was in a maximum security prison because of it.  She never had said who, only that he had been a very good man.  That legacy didn’t bode well for her little girl.  Another thing was the backwards-ness of River and the Doctor’s relationship.  Amy found it incredibly tragic.  Yes, she decided. River was someone she hoped her daughter could be like some day.  But, she never wanted her to experience the heartache that that woman had or would.

Then the obvious choice came to mind, and Amy mentally slapped herself.  There was only one person in her life, well, female anyway, who was worthy of her daughter.  Mels had never laughed at Amy for her obsession with the Doctor.  She had never been sarcastic when she asked questions about her imaginary friend; in fact, she was the only other person who insisted he wasn’t imaginary.  She had been so instrumental in Amy’s life.  It was because of her that Amy kept the faith in the Doctor all those years.  Mels had lost her parents too, though she still never gave any details as to how.  But, unlike Amy, her parents didn’t come back after the Pandorica.  Mels never seemed to resent it though.  Just clung to Amy and Rory like they were all the family she ever needed.  She had that same feistiness Amy admired in River- always finding trouble and extremely unapologetic about doing so.  And, even though it seemed Amy was constantly scolding her or bailing her out of trouble, she also appreciated the fact that Mels always called her first, and automatically trusted she would come for her. 

Mels also tended to show an uncharacteristic patience around Amy, always leading her on to something better or bigger.  It was at her “nudging” that she first realized her feelings for Rory.  She had believed her when Amy said she remembered a world in which she was alone in her big empty house.  She had gone to the store with her for the test that had initially confirmed this pregnancy.  She was always so loyal and so sly and so outrageous.  And, though furious her friend would steal a bus just for kicks, Amy was no angel herself.  She too could never resist a locked door or a challenge or a good time.  Her human best friend fit her so completely and was so, well, _cool._   Exactly like her daughter would be. She would never regret her past, she would never back down from a fight, she would break the rules that needed to be broken.  She would be loyal and loving and funny and just the right amount of pushy.  And Amy would love her and Rory would love her and she would love the Doctor and the Doctor would love her.  She would be just like the friend who had always been there for her for almost as long as she could remember.  She would be downright heroic. 

Yes, Amy decided, giving her daughter her final gift.  A name that, to her, meant fearless and surprising and faithful. Because the baby girl in her arms really was the song that would help her get through the coming dark days.  Her own little Melody.


	4. Incredibly Strong and Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after all these years- the monsters still scare her. She could use a good party.

**A/N My brain ran away with me on this one, so it’ll become its own story as I fully hash it out. But I’ve tried very, very hard to condense a version of it to my liking. I don’t want these stories to be ridiculously long, but this tied up a few (EXTREMELY FRUSTRATING) loose ends for me. Slight angst. Please review.**

* * *

After months of chasing (or was it being chased?) by the monsters of so many years of her life, she was exhausted and ready for a party. Though she would never admit it aloud, they still frightened her. Whatever “they” were. She knew they’d muddled her brain as a child. They’d convinced the clerics to take her from her mother. They had even managed to make her kill her husband- sort of. Although, she had escaped them before they could kill her at Area 52. They really shouldn’t have tried to take Rory Williams away from Amy Pond. Foolish Silence. Her mother was a force to be reckoned with.

Even after all these years, River still hadn’t completely escaped the terror that surrounded her when she thought of them. And to see them over and over again these last few months had become a recurring nightmare. Even if she did forget.

So, when the invitation showed up, inviting her to one of the biggest parties in town, she decided to take a night off from the Silence and have a good time. She wore her favourite dress (it was her husband’s too, one he had always tried to get her to wear since the first night after their wedding, when he’d decided he liked seeing her in… ahem… daring outfits). After perfecting her makeup and gathering her hair in an elegant up do, she stuck a marker in her clutch, just in case, and headed off to the address given.

When she got there, she couldn’t help but smile at the thoughtfulness of his invite. Of course he would know how hard this would be for her. She had only confided in one other person about the recurring fear they still brought her, but she knew she’d probably told a future Doctor at some point in order for him to arrange the invite in order to bring her out of the slowly rising panic of the past months. Believing this, she was startled to hear the voice behind her, gentle and kind and just as understanding as he’d always been.

“Hello, Doctor Song. Or have you become a Professor yet, Melody?”

“Dad,” she said, surprised but no less pleased to hear his voice, the voice of a him who knew her, “I told you, you don’t always have to emphasize the Doctor. And no. Not a professor. Inmates would make terrible students of archaeology.”

She turned around with smile on her face, which faltered slightly at the sight before her. He still held that same love she always felt from him. The same strength that made him one of her closest confidantes. And the eyes that always seemed to stare through her, getting past every mask she wore, stripping them away so she was always just his little girl. But, one thing had changed- more than she could completely fathom right now. He was old.

“H-How?”

“River. You already know the necessary answer to any questions you might ask. So skip them and dance with your old Dad, huh?”

She couldn’t help just one question as she took his arm, a slight confusion still clouding her features.

“Where’s mum?”

“Waiting, rather patiently considering, for a dance with you.”

She looked across the room at the redhead who too had aged so much.

“What’re you doing here? I mean- this party, specifically?” Her surprise outweighed the rules right now.

“1969. The Silence. You once told me they still scare you, remember? Figured you could use a few hours of distraction. And you know how I am about parties like this. Whoo hoo! Party!”

“Mum dragged you here, didn’t she?”

“A bit. But I really did insist on inviting you.”

“Thank you. I really needed it.”

They danced together a few songs, then Amy, impatient as ever, cut in and after hugging their daughter tightly and frantically, danced with her a few more. Afterward they all sat around a small isolated table, talking as she hadn’t been able to talk with their younger versions in so long. It was working, the stress of the past three months rolled off her in their company.

Finally, Rory looked at her seriously, taking her hand in his and squeezing slightly.

“Look River, we didn’t really know how to bring this up, especially now, but it needs to be done.” She turned toward him, seeing how eager he looked about… something.

“We need to ask you a favour. One we wouldn’t ask if it weren’t so very important.” Amy said.

“Anything.”

They shared a look, before Rory sighed and turned toward her.

“When all this is done- the Silence, I mean- we need you to go to Demon’s Run.”

“What?!” She was startled. “I can’t go there. I would be crossing my own timeline.” “

You can’t be there until the very end. When… when you’re not there anymore. I mean Melody you. But you have to go.”

“But-spoilers.”

“No, not spoilers. Well, sort of. But that’s not what this is about. We’ll need you River. Amy and I-“

“It was the worst day of my life.” Amy cut in. “And I couldn’t have…kept breathing… kept living… if you weren’t there with me. Please, River. It’s important.”

How could she pass up the chance to comfort them, especially since it was the loss of her that would cause the pain?

“Of course. Of course I’ll go. Did the Doctor-“

“He doesn’t know about this. We think. At least he never said- But River, that’s another thing. He’s getting too big for himself. You have to stop him before he goes too far. You’re the only one who won’t back down.”

She stared at them, contemplating. Then she sighed, realizing now what Demons Run would mean for him. For them.

“That’s when you, when he finds out isn’t it? When he starts moving toward me?”

“Can we answer that?”

“No, I don’t suppose you can. But I’ll do it. Of course I will.”

“Thank you, Melody. And there’s something else.”

Rory held out a card to her with coordinates and a date.

“What’s this?”

“Things are going to get… painful for you. Very, very soon. This is a date and a place when we’ll know who you are. Use it when you’re hurting.”

She was speechless. How very like them. Her mother was always terrible with spoilers. Her father never could bear to see her sad. She stuck the card into her clutch, then realized her marker was missing from it. She frowned.

“We haven’t got much time left, Melody. It’s just about ending.”

She looked up at her father’s face, and couldn’t decide if he meant the party or something more. He held out a box to her.

“I’ve been waiting quite a while to give you this.”

Inside was a long, beautiful gold chain.

“Thank you, Dad.”

“Keep it with you, as a reminder.”

“Reminder of what?”

“There’s always a way out. You used to say that. Remember that, when things get scary. When you can’t help but feel terror, remember this River Song. You’re the girl who escapes. You fight when fate itself is against you, and no chain, prison, or monster can dare keep a hold on you. You are Melody Pond. And Melody Pond-“

“Is a superhero.”

She felt moisture in her eyes as they got up and made their way out of the ballroom. Her father held out her marker to her, he’d retrieved it from the table. She didn’t have to ask what it was doing there.

“You should run.” He said, looking at her arms pointedly, where she already had tally marks dark on her skin. She put her marker on her new chain and stuck it around her neck, the dread already beginning to creep in.

They both put their arms around her, holding her closely, keeping the monsters at bay. As she breathed in the scent of them, so different and yet so the same as the people she’d always know, had known, she felt a bittersweet feeling in her stomach. She was so, so grateful they had given her a few hours’ peace, yet couldn’t shake the feeling they were having a last of some sort.

She gathered strength from them as her mother kissed her forehead and said, “And look after you too.”

She didn’t have time to be confused by the statement before her father kissed the top of her head, then took her face in his hands as he looked deep into her eyes.

“Doctor Song.” He smiled a goodbye.

* * *

 

She ran from them, as she always had done. Into the highest building she could find, hoping they inhabited the sewers out of distaste for heights. No such luck. She was so scared her breath caught, she didn’t know if she could handle this. When she got to the edge of the building, Canton baited her with his words. She smiled then, truly, as she repeated her the words her parents had given her and remembered the chain around her neck and what it meant. The Silence was after her. Foolish Silence. She was River Song- the daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams. She, too, was a force to be reckoned with.


	5. I Can Be Brave For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor needs some courage to go to his death. Fortunately, he has one of the Ponds to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Not so much centred on River, but a different Pond. The idea came from reading a different fanfic that let Rory say goodbye. It drove me crazy that the Doctor didn’t even speak to Amy and Rory in Closing Time. Also, I answered one of my own long- standing questions about The Wedding of River Song. Please let me know what you think- I stink at dialogue, and really want to improve. Disclaimer- all quotes belong to Steven Moffat and the BBC. I like to borrow from the best.

****He thought he’d been undetected.  That he could creep back into the shadows and carry on without them, well, let them carry on without him.  But he should have known.  They were his Ponds, and if there was anything he’d learned from a River who could message him 12,000 years in the past to catch her jumping out of a spaceship, or from an Amelia who could remember him when he never existed, it was that they would always find him.  This time it was the male Pond who found him after he’d so cleverly hidden himself behind a short clothing rack after staring at them obviously for a few seconds too long.

“Doctor.”

He pretended not to hear, but turned around when the Centurion said it a little louder, afraid he’d draw even more attention, something he really didn’t need more of at the moment when he and Craig were being stealthy bumbling around the store.

“Rory! Rory the Roman.  Didn’t see you there.  What a-“ the lights flickered, “coincidence.”

“Doctor, I know you saw us.  You kept staring.”

“Was I?  I do that sometimes.  Well, not so much stare as glance.  For long periods of time.  Or glimpse, love a good glimpse.  Peeks, they’re excellent too-”

“Were you going to say hello?”

“Hello!  Can’t talk now, things to do.  Got appointments to keep.  Very important. Glad we could catch up.”

“Doctor, couldn’t we just- could you come by the house sometime?  We haven’t seen you in awhile.  How long’s it been for you?”

“Oh two hundred years, give or take a decade.”

“Two hundred years- but that would make you eleven hundred-“

“And three.  Though I don’t see why that matters.  I’m still just as cool as ever.”

“Right.” Rory said, unable to completely mask the sadness from his face.  “Very cool.”

Seeing the emotions pass his old companion’s face, the Doctor stopped with the joking. “Rory- that thing.  That I hadn’t done yet.  With the hard slap from your daughter.  It’s going to happen soon.”

Rory almost looked away in sad realization, but decided play it cool and knowledgeable and cohesive instead, “But you couldn’t kn- how did you- why are yo- cant’ you jus- how soon?”

“Couple of days.”

“Does it have to?  Can’t you just run?  Make sure doesn’t, that it never happens?”

“It’s a fixed point, Roranicus.  Not all of time can be rewritten.  And this is already set.  ‘An impossible astronaut will rise from the deep and strike the Time Lord dead.’”

Rory nearly broke at that.

“But Doctor, who is the astronaut?  It can’t be River?  She’s fixed.  Since Berlin.  She wouldn’t want to kill you anymore.”

“I doubt they’ll give her the choice.  But Rory, do me one last favour.”

“Of course.  Anything.  Anything you ask.”

“Be there for her.  She’ll blame herself for not being able to stop it, and that’s something that should never ever happen.  Please.”

“Of course Doctor.  Always.  But- well, I don’t understand.  Why does it have to be her?  Why make her kill you?  Can’t they find anyone else? If they’re so bent on your destruction, why not use someone who never needed brainwashing in the first place.   Listen to my rambling- as though I’m asking your favourite recipe,” he added, no longer able to quite stand the solemnity of the moment.

“They don’t just want to kill me, they want to hurt me.  Dead at the hands of my best friend’s daughter.  What could hurt worse than that?”

“But what about her?”

“Collateral damage.  In their eyes, anyway.  Someone convenient to take the fall.  That’s why I’m counting on you, Centurion.  Make sure no matter how they use her, they’ll never have her.  Swear to me.”

Rory looked so lost.  Torn between wanting to save his friend and wanting to kill him himself so his daughter wouldn’t ever feel the pain he knew it would cause her.  But he tried to accept what had to happen.  What had happened.  What would always happen.

“I swear Doctor.  No matter what.”

“Good man.  Now, steer clear of any cyber… things you come across will you Pond?  And jammie dodgers.”

“What?”

“My favourite recipe.  It’s a special one for jammie dodgers.  Instead of a heart there’s a bowtie in the middle.  It’s cool.”

“Oh. Right.”

They looked at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, and just as the Doctor was about to turn away, Rory grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re a good man, too you know.  Even if sometimes you forget.”

The Doctor hugged back tightly, grateful for this absolution.  Here was Rory the Roman, so much a better man than he.  The Doctor had invaded and destroyed every aspect of his life, from his childhood to his child, yet here he was, offering comfort in his time of need.  There was a strength in him, in all of them, that he needed now.  The Doctor, though he would never admit it, was scared.  But, now he had a plan.  He would go to his death, since he knew he had no choice.  Bravely even.  But he would make absolutely sure that his Ponds were with him when he did.


	6. Some Good Stuff Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nixon was always their favorite President.

Many of her friends were politically minded.  Of course they were.  And so was she.  Knowing the results of elections didn’t stop her campaigning for her own causes.  Of course she made Rory help.  When it was announced that Richard Nixon was once again running for president of the United States, she campaigned for him- hard.  She celebrated when he won, and praised every accomplishment he had.

Everyone knew who stopped by the Williams’ house never to say a single bad word against the new Commander- in- Chief, but no one ever knew why.  Not really.  His first term was filled with achievements praised the world over.  But his second started out so poorly and ended so abruptly, yet Amy would never hear any bad thing about him.  Not when the Watergate scandal rocked the country.  Not when his Vice President resigned.  Not when he was about to be impeached.  Not when he stepped down.

And Amy could never give them any satisfying answers as to why she defended him so vigorously.  How would they understand?  Could she say she had met the man in person, and he wasn’t what they were saying about him?  Could she say that he had accepted help from and offered it to a mad man and his team in a blue box, unreasonable as it seemed?  Or, could she perhaps say that it was her long- ago best friend that had convinced him to record his personal dealings in the White House- a huge factor in the scandal?

She could never tell anyone any of that.  But even if she could, none of that was the reason for her unyielding loyalty to the man.  Not really.  No.  Her love of the flawed president was shared by only her husband, for the same reason. 

For all of his imperfections, for all the world’s doubts and misgivings, for all his triumphs and failures, all the good and all the bad- Amy, and Rory, only saw one man.  He was the man who answered and helped their little girl when she needed it.  And that made, in their eyes, made him great.


	7. But I Haven't Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to convince your daughter of non- existent spoilers. And hope she didn't inherit your temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I'm always uneasy about writing humour. This chapter connects to an upcoming one.

It was too good to pass up.  River was always teasing them with the spoilers.  And it was easy enough to convince the Doctor to go along with her, once she convinced him she would protect him.  But she couldn’t resist this.  For years her best friend had essentially lied to her, and her daughter had pretended to barely meet her that first time on the Byzantium, then had had the nerve to forget her own father when he was erased from existence. Okay, so maybe these were just justifications to play with her once- best friend, but they were valid nonetheless.

 She let some mutual friends in on her harmless little prank, sure they would love to get revenge on Mels for one thing or another.  She made sure to invite River to a get- together when Rory would be working, so adamant was he against incurring the wrath of Doctor River Song- the woman with her mother’s temper.

The Doctor came along and played nice and casual, still slightly nervous about upsetting his wife.  His wife who carried a gun.  His wife who had technically already killed him twice.  Who liked to slap him when angry and had no qualms about shooting at him, well, close to his head anyway.  Amy promised him a ridiculous hat and he agreed again, still unsure. 

Amy pretended to be in the middle of telling the Doctor a joke, when River popped up and asked what was so funny.  Amy looked at her in confusion, the rest of the room went silent and awkward at the unexpected intruder who appeared out of nowhere.

River looked around her, puzzled by the stares she was getting.

“Mum..?”

That caused a lot of perplexed gasps as Amy and her guests looked around for this middle- aged woman’s mother.  The Doctor stared at River in askance, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Doctor,”  Amy leaned in and stage- whispered.  “Who is this?”

River nearly hyperventilated as she realized what was happening.  She’d gotten the date wrong.  Again. The time.  The place.  But… but how?  It didn’t matter.  She had just released a major spoiler and now she had to try to find a suitable explanation for the familiar faces around her.  But, if Amy didn’t recognize her, did that mean the Doctor-

“Sweetie-“

“This is an old… well, this is Doctor River Song.”

Okay, so he knew her.  But he couldn’t put a name to their relationship, so this was obviously very early in his time stream.

River looked around at the people surrounding her, once so comfortable in her presence and now staring at her like she had grown another head.  Okay, she could deal with this.  She could always run.  Sounded good.  But now her mother- who apparently hadn’t met her yet, was standing and coming toward her, hand outstretched.

“Amelia Pond.  I travel with the Doctor.”

River numbly took her hand.

“Hello.  I… meet up with him too sometimes.”

“Ooh.  Meet up with him.”  Amy’s eyes were truly devilish now as she winked before turning to her best friend, who was very busy trying to think of his new sombrero and not of how River would wreak her revenge. “Doctor, are you keeping something from me?  Who is this?  Your intergalactic girlfriend?  Ooh- are you married?!”  She squealed, really playing it up for her audience as she tried her best to fully embarrass her daughter. “Is this the wife just come from Venus or something to whisk you away for a snog?  Eeww.  Is she your daughter?!  Why was she looking for her mum here?  You have a secret family don’t you?”  At all these comments, the Doctor turned bright red.  Though, River misinterpreted the reason why.

“No, no.  Sorry.  I… came looking for… no.  Most definitely not his daughter.  I mean- Spoilers.  It’s nice to meet you Amy.”

River Song was flustered.  And River Song didn’t get flustered.  She didn’t like it.  She was trying her best to figure out a plausible reason for why she could be here, the lie about trying to whisk the Doctor away sounded good, when the door opened and a familiar voice called out.

“Amy, do we have company?”  Rory was coming out the backdoor.  “Sorry, I didn’t know we were expecting-  River!  What’re you doing here?”  He came and put an arm around her, hugging her tightly, then processed the look on her face when he first saw her.  Pulling back he asked, concern lacing his voice, “You’re not hurt are you?  Sick?  In trouble?”

Everything finally processed, and River evilly smirked, patting her dad comfortingly before turning to the now giggling Amy behind her. 

“No, no, Father dear.  I’m not in trouble.  But someone else definitely is.”  She was trained to be quick, but Amy knew her best friend too well to stay in the same place once she got that look in her eye- no matter the face she wore, that look stayed the same.

“Amelia Jessica Pond I swear if I have to wait centuries you will pay for this!!!”  She shouted as the crowed exploded in laughter.

“What’s wrong with a harmless little joke between a mother and her daughter, really?”  asked a panting and red- faced Amy, still trying to dodge her lightning- quick child. 

Caught up in the moment, the Doctor made the mistake of snorting, drawing his bespoke psychopath’s attention to him.

“And you!  You played along with her!  Oh, Sweetie.  I hope the hat was worth it.”  She said as she pulled a lipstick out of her shirt, slowly approaching him with a very terrifying predatory glare in her eyes.

“But- but River, she planned this!  I just- you- and always with the spoilers!  And the slap!  Don’t you want to get her back first?!”  The Doctor was desperate and flailing as she came closer and closer to him.

“No, I’ve changed my mind, my love.  You were very bad to go along with Mummy’s schemes.  You deserve whatever’s coming to you.  She, however, will have to wait and _know_ that I have all the time in the universe for payback.  And I have _every. intention. of. seeking. revenge._ ”  Each of these last words was punctuated with a kiss on her now- delirious husband’s face. 

“River!”  he said, his eyes out of focus.  “Hello! Love the hair.”  He made an uncoordinated attempt to grab one of her curls.  She got up, placed a cactus in front of her grabby husband (who knows where she got that?!) and walked purposefully to the door, ignoring every other guest, before thanking her father once again with a pat on the shoulder.

“Just you wait Mummy dear.”  Amy was even more scared now that her daughter’s voice held an evil promise of revenge as she glanced back to assure her.  “Remember, I have the patience of the Last Centurion flowing through my veins.”

She left with a flash, the Doctor still babbling incessantly to cactus who was a River who was no longer there, and Amy made her way over to Rory.

“You know, you may have had a point about making her mad.”


	8. This Man is Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't saved her... had he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I think as a male and as a father, Rory does need to deal with it too. Please Review.

It had been two years for him.  Two years of grieving, and not grieving.  Of waiting and knowing she’d never be coming home.  Of seeing children playing outside and fighting the urge to look for his own child.  He had his River.  That was plenty.  But he still hadn’t fully dealt with not having his Melody.  Not really.

Sure, he loved when she visited, and laughed and listened and accepted that this is who she was.  And he was always just so PROUD of her.  His little River Song.  Only she wasn’t little.  She would never be little again.  And he knew- though he usually only admitted it aloud in his dreams- that it was so much his fault.  He had had Kovarian in his grasp!  He had been there and could have stopped her, followed her, destroyed her, ripped the base apart piece by piece until he found his baby girl.  His real baby.  He truly was a StupidFace.  Amy would have been a hard call- he could admit that.  But after seeing how convincing the flesh was, several times, after being tricked by a wife who wasn’t really there- why hadn’t he at least suspected?!  And River had even warned him!

He startled awake again, the morning of his second Father’s Day, the nightmare of the time he had so failed as a father refreshed in his memory.  He was restless.  He went downstairs, careful not to wake his wife.  After putting on the kettle, he washed his face, then turned away from the mirror, disgusted by the man too weak to protect his only child.  He grabbed one of the pictures of her from its special place and couldn’t stop the breakdown, falling on the floor and unsuccessfully trying to stop the tears.

“I’m sorry.  So, so sorry.  So sorry.”  He kept crying, clutching the image of the girl he’d never held as he should have, attempting to offer a lost orphan a hope long dead.  Praying that she had had _someone_ who loved her as she deserved when she most needed it.  The caretaker had seemed nice, if not confused.  But his baby didn’t deserve that.  She deserved more than nice.  She deserved his arms around her, telling her how much he loved her.  How beautiful she was.  How amazing she would become.  How everything would be alright because Daddy really would be there.  But, she had never had that.  He had let down one of the only two people in his life it was his duty, obligation, and privilege to protect.  Or- it should have been.

He didn’t always feel this way.  These feelings mostly stayed behind the doors in his mind where he kept everything else that hurt- that was too much to deal with on a daily basis.  But, they did pop up at the most innocent times.  Treating a child in the emergency room.  Watching an action movie, where the hero swoops in and saves the day.  River’s birthday.  Father’s day.  Christmas.  Saturdays.  And, when they came, they overwhelmed him and he was always sure he would suffocate from the pain and is always certain he wants to because that’s what he deserves.  So, he hugs his photo tighter and continues asking forgiveness from the one child whose wounds he couldn’t heal.

“Why are you sorry?” 

He should have guessed she’d get her early.  He looked up, knowing it was useless to try to hide his tear- streaked face.  He’d been caught. 

“River…”  He couldn’t even continue the thought.

“Rory, what’s wrong?!”  That name cut him even more- reminding him of the relationship they now had.  The only one they would ever have.

She puts down the two cups of tea she was holding and looks at him.  Then she reaches down and pulls him up, taking the picture he’s still clutching as she guides him to the couch.

“What are you sorry about?”  She repeats.  She actually sounds genuinely confused.  How does she not know?  How does she not constantly blame him?! How can she stand the sight of him?  He doesn’t deserve her.

“It’s all my fault!”  he finally bursts, no longer able to stand her looks of worry and understanding. “I didn’t save you.  I didn’t save you… I wasn’t there for you.”

“Dad-“no, that title hurt worse.  He wasn’t worthy of it.  “Not even the Doctor could have-“

“I’M your father.  I’M the one who should’ve protected you.  I’M the one who-“

“You’re the one who still came.  Who fought for me, and not just to repay an old debt.  Who gave me some of my first tastes of safety and love.  No one could change what happened a very, very long time ago. AND IT WAS NOT YOUR, NOR MUM’S, NOR MY, NOR THE DOCTOR’S FAULT.  What happened happened.  But I’ve never blamed any of you.”  Her firm gaze did little to console him.

“I never even got to really hold you.”  He was hiccupping now, defeated and all cried out, wallowing in guilt.

River looked at the broken man before her, who she had never seen as anything but strong and amazing.  She couldn’t let him see himself as weak, or horrible, or worse- blame himself for anything.  She wished he could see himself as she saw him.  Then, she realized, he could.

“Dad, I need you to close your eyes.”  He looked up at her questioningly.

“Trust me.”  She closed her eyes as well and leaned into him, until she touched him forehead to forehead.  She felt his flinch at the contact, but held his face in her hands.

“Remember, I’m not fully human.  My memories span clearer and longer than yours.  I need you to know the first time I remember feeling safe.”

“River, I-“

“Shh…”

* * *

 

_He was in the dark.  He didn’t like the dark.  He heard crying, and realized it was his own.  Not his own.  Melody’s.  He felt what she felt.  Scared.  She was being moved so abruptly.  She wanted the woman who smelled nice back.  She wanted kisses and arms and safe and light.  But, she was alone and scared and heard the Woman and she didn’t like the sound.  But then she heard a voice.  A single word._

_“No.”  She didn’t know that voice.  Except that she did.  Call it a memory from the womb.  It was always with her when she was in the Big Milk Thing.  She liked that voice.  It soothed her.  It comforted her.  She wanted it, too._

_Then, there was light, and a man in a dress stood before her.  He had such a kind face.  She liked him._

_“Hello, little one.  I’m your Daddy.”  He had arms too.  Arms that held her and caressed her and she didn’t even mind that he didn’t feed her.  She watched him intently as he unwrapped her slowly, lovingly, counting fingers and toes, tickling her belly button and holding her head close and he came with kisses too.  She leaned into him and felt unbelievably…loved.   She liked Dress Man almost as much as she liked the Smell- Nice woman. She said hello and asked what he was wearing.  He didn’t put her back in the dark.  She felt safe in his arms.  She fell asleep, knowing he would keep holding her close._

_When he found the Big Milk Thing again, she felt complete, held between both of them. But, he had taken his eyes off her, so she reached for him and tried to pat his chest to get his attention again.  He was crying, but she liked his crying.  She wanted to introduce herself, so she waved at him.  But now he was talking to the idiot in the bow tie and the chin.  Ooh.  She liked the idiot.  She told her Dress Man so, now that his attention was back on her.  She also told him the tie was ridiculous.  The Chin Man told her it was cool._

_They had finally listened to her and put her down to sleep, but he always kept near her- never out of her sight, so she wanted to keep talking to him.  She told him all about her new crib, how it was pretty, and how she liked Mummy’s hair._

_Then she felt the fear in the air.  She cried because Mummy was scared.  But then Daddy was putting them down safe and kissed her head and she was alright.  She told Mummy she would be ok because Daddy would make it not dark again.  Then she heard the noises again, the noises that could hurt him and she started crying once more._

_It had been years.  Years of fear and helplessness.  But she had finally escaped.  She was petrified, hiding behind a wall from the monsters who were always there.  Then she heard his voice again, just for a second, and that spurred her into action.  She ran to the freedom he inspired in her._

_Death had hurt.  But now she was alive again.  She was a toddler.  She was scared.  She was alone, again.  “You’re going to be alright,” she heard from the man who pulled her out of the alleyway.  He held her close to him, and once again, she was safe.  She didn’t really remember his face.  But, she remembered her feelings.  He was hers.  She was his.  Come for her again._

_She was alone on the playground, looking for her mother.  She was almost certain she was here. She was tired- so tired of running.  But, she had to keep going, keep trying, until she found that peace she barely remembered.  She knew it waited for her somewhere.  Maybe it was here, on this playground.  All she could do was reign in the fear and keep up the hope.  She hadn’t eaten much in awhile.  Or rested fully, always on high alert.  Then a little boy approached her slowly, non-threateningly.  He held out half a sandwich to her.  She took it greedily.  He sat next to her and ate the other half.  She didn’t run, or even try to move.  For the first time in years, she felt safe again.  She tried very hard and very unsuccessfully no to feel at peace around him._

* * *

Tears filled Rory’s face when he finally opened his eyes, the same eyes that looked back at him from his daughter’s face.

“That was… incredible.”

“Yeah.  You always have been.  And Dad- that’s not where the memories end.”

“Did- that alleyway.  Wasn’t that a spoiler?”

“Would you still do it if I’d never shown you?”

“I’ve never stopped looking for you.”

“Then no.  It’s not a spoiler. I haven’t told you where, or when.  You’ll find me.  You always do.”

He looked up at her, for the first time really seeing the child he so briefly held but immediately fell head over heels in love with.

“I-“

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry again, Dad.  You have always been there for me whenever I’ve needed it.  I’ve never doubted it, not from the beginning.  I guess you could thank Mum for that.  But- don’t you ever concentrate on what you couldn’t do again.  I showed you that so you would KNOW.  You need to know.  Thank you for being you.  And for always making me safe again.”

Rory was speechless.  He had blamed himself for so long, but seeing himself through River’s eyes, he couldn’t help but feel… good.  And loved, even if her love was so different from a normal child’s offering.  His Melody was not a normal child.

“Do you think-  Would you mind it terribly if… we... hugged.”

River didn’t answer.  She just leaned into him, accepting his embrace.  He held her tightly to his chest, cradling her head the way he had cradled her tiny body, tears pouring down his face as he got to be “cool” once again.  She let him hold her, then wished him a happy Father’s Day.

“Thank you for being my father, Rory.”

“No, Doctor Song.  Thank _you_ for letting me be one.”


	9. Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all had choices to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Not really sure where this came from, just felt it had to be written. Spoiler for Name of the Doctor. Please Review.

Rory Williams had loved Amelia Pond from the first day he met her.   Despite all of their differences, despite the rumours about her, her reputation, the way she treated him, his young heart was always hers.  He loved her temper, her resourcefulness, her flirty manner and her sarcasm.  He loved her smile and her hair and her skirts and her attitude.  So, when he lost her, on the day he killed her, and he was faced with the choice of being away from her for a moment or protecting her for a small eternity, it was an easy choice to make.

But then there was the other choice.  Then there was Apalapucia.  Then there was a plague and time streams and kindness.  And his beloved Amy was left waiting- for him.  That was one thing that should never be.  And he had to choose.  The Amy he knew and grew up with and loved and couldn’t lose or the Amy who had become a stranger, who had grown away from him, whom he loved and couldn’t lose.  And it was an impossible choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Amy Pond had loved two men her entire life.  One was real.  One was imaginary.  And though she knew she wanted a life with Rory Williams, wanted a family and a forever with him, she wasn’t sure she wanted one quite yet.  She had waited so long for a dream, and had never truly given up on it.  And just when she thought she could move past it, her imaginary man came back, just for a moment, and rocked her life once more.  So when her imaginary friend returned once more, and offered her the chance to be with him and delay her ordinary life for awhile yet not delay at all, it was an easy choice to make.

But, then she realized how much she needed her Rory.  How growing up meant moving past childish dreams.  How real life meant much more than always waiting.  And when offered the choice between staying with her Raggedy Man, who whisked her away and always helped her escape, or going with her Centurion, who grounded her and always helped her face her problems, even though it was painful- it was an easy choice to make.

* * *

 

 

 

Melody Pond had never had a choice before.  Sure, she was wild, and crazy and independent, but her fate was sealed moments after she was born.  She was a weapon- a trained assassin.  A psychopath.  She did her duty and killed the Doctor and ended the “war.”   Yet, he had given her a choice.  Her first.  Be Melody Pond- the woman who killed the Doctor, or River Song, for whom he had called constantly since the moment she changed.  Be the woman who would fight him to the death because they made her or the only woman who got to call him Sweetie.  And when she saw him lying there- caring and loving and fighting for the River he knew until the end, and she saw who she could choose to be, it was an easy choice to make.

But then there was the Library.  There was the him who didn’t know her yet still fought for her.  Then there were the monsters she couldn’t see and the final silence that took her.  There was her unchanging, unreturned love and her memories.  And a him who still saved her.  And then a him who couldn’t bring himself to come back.  There was Trenzalore.  A him who did love her.  A him who couldn’t let her go.  A him who would drive himself mad if she let him.  So, when she had the choice of teaching him to say goodbye and breaking his hearts or saving him once more from the pain of finality, it was an easy choice to make.

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor was the king of tough choices.  He had made them his whole life.  They would haunt him if they let him.  They did haunt him when he wouldn’t let them.  So many deaths and lives and losses and loves.  But then he met River.  A woman who seemed to know him.  Not just what he let occasionally slip to companions, but all of him.  Who loved him.  Who died for him.  Who saved him in more ways than one.  So when he met her again and once more had to decide if he wanted that devotion, he couldn’t do it.  He didn’t want it.  But he did so much.  He tried to leave.  But then he couldn’t leave.  He needed to go.  He couldn’t go.  It was an impossible choice.

But, then there was the astronaut suit.  Then he forgave her.  Then he released her from any responsibility.  Then he accepted his fate and prepared to disappear.  Then she saved him once again and destroyed time.  She refused to let him go.  He couldn’t out- beg her, couldn’t reason with her, couldn’t persuade her.  And when he looked into those eyes, so full of hope and love and the same devotion of so long ago, he didn’t want to.  He could tell her, just pull her close and let her in on the secret.  He didn’t have to let it get too far.  He didn’t need to let her become the name- knower of the Library.  Didn’t need to let her close to him.  All he had to do was communicate a secret.  But he saw her.  The way she once saw him.  Completely.  And he knew her.  Knew all of her.  And he loved her too.  But the universe was wrong and he still had to choose.  He could choose whether to let her be _either_ the one to murder him _or_ the one to marry him.  He was never really one for choices anyway.


	10. I did Warn Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have known it would come back to bite her...

“MOTHER!” yelled an outraged River, barging in to the party where Amy’s parents and close friends were gathered to celebrate her new job.  A sheepish looking Doctor was vainly trying to stop his wife from causing any more of a scene.  Rory stood up to stop his daughter but moved aside when he saw her expression, rushing out of the room.

“River…?” Amy looked at her daughter in confusion.  “Kind of in the middle of something here-“

“Did you kiss the Doctor?!”

Amy blinked.   “Wha- What?”  Then, remembering the crowd all around them, she stood. “River, I really think we should take this to another room?”

“Yes or no, Amy.  Did you or did you not, on the night before your wedding to _my father_ , throw yourself at the Doctor?”

 “I- well, it wasn’t-,” it was a rare day indeed when Amelia Pond was speechless.  The Doctor had his hands buried in his face, blushing furiously behind his fiery wife.  “It wasn’t like that!”

“So, you, Amelia Pond, MOTHER, woman who carried me within her and held me the day I was born, you never tried to seduce my HUSBAND?”

Amy’s face was almost as red as her hair, the room around them silent.  She did the only thing she could do.  She steadily walked up and slapped the Doctor.

“Did that just come up in casual conversation or what?!”

“Oh, Pond,” he said, looking her in the face for the first time that night with an expression of… what? “Why do you assume it was me?”

Now Amy was confused.  “Then how-“  As she turned around to face her child, she was confronted with a camera flash and a wide smiling River and Rory.

“What _is_ wrong with a little harmless joke between a mother and her daughter, indeed?!”  River squealed.

Realizing the whole scene had been nothing more than a prank, she grew really, properly, Amily angry.  “MELODY POND you’d better run!”  River laughed and grabbed her father’s hand.

“RORY!!!”

He called back as he ran with his daughter away from his wife’s wrath “Night before our wedding, Mrs. Williams!”

The Doctor turned to the still shell- shocked room.  “So,”  He rubbed his hands excitedly, placing his sombrero on his head.  “Is there going to be a piñata?”


	11. Did You Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every little girl judges men by their their daddy...

She was popular with the guys- well, when they wanted something anyway. She was Mels: wild, car- stealing, party hopping, what trouble could she entertain us with, how- far- will- she- dare- go Mels. No boy ever bothered to try to initiate a proper relationship with her. She was known more as a "call for a good time" rather than a "candy and roses" sort of girl. And she didn't mind. Not really.

There were lots of things she didn't mind. She didn't mind that she had only ever been on a "real date" once- when she was fourteen and he was from out of town and was honestly trying to get closer to Amy than to get to know Mels. She didn't mind that even the "hanging out" Amy and Rory did (her mother was still too thick to realize how enamored her friend was of her) made her ache a little for the type of relationship they shared. She didn't mind that most boys didn't think her worthy of much conversation. Or that they never thought to buy her dinner or to ask her what she wanted to do- not that that stopped her from doing it. She didn't mind that no one had ever come for her instead of expecting her to meet them. Or that when trouble inevitably came, she was alone when she faced it.

She didn't mind that no one had ever put on nice clothes just to impress her. And she didn't mind that she was always expected to look presentable because who really wanted her when she was in ratty clothes or tears? And really she didn't mind that no boy ever told her a joke just to hear her laugh.

She didn't mind that the looks she got were not of adoration but of a purely physical nature. Nor that she had never received cheesy promises of the moon and the stars from someone trying to really impress her. Or even ever received a flower- just because she was special enough to warrant one. She didn't mind at all. Or so she told herself every time she thought about what she was missing.

So she didn't care, when the time came for the annual formal dance, that she wasn't asked to go- again. She thought it silly that she was constantly surrounded by excited girls giggling over their dresses, the boys complaining about the cost and new tie they'd have to get to match their dates' odd color scheme. Silly indeed. She would just roll her eyes and make sarcastic comments and do her best to drown out the madness. She wouldn't even be able to take shelter at her mother's house this time- the new psychiatrist had suggested a retreat and a dateless Amy (really, Rory, when were you planning on working up the courage to ask her out already?!) had decided she had nothing better to do than go. So Mels was stuck dreading the pathetic lies that were bound to come out when everyone else talked about what a good time they had. Oh, well. Dances were lame, anyway.

She had resigned herself to wreaking havoc on a local shop and perhaps sneaking in to see a film, when she was approached by Rory after school. He had been devastated by the news he'd missed his shot with Amy, again, and she was tempted to invite him out to a night on the town when he truly and utterly shocked her to her core.

"Hey, Mels. I've been looking for you."

"Yeah. Well, Amy's at home."

"I know that. I mean, I was looking for _you._ "

She looked at him, assuming she would have to help this lovesick puppy with his chosen owner problems once more.

"Well?" Nice, Mels, remember, we've switched to nice.

"Well what?"

"You found me. Did you need something?"

"Oh! Yeah! Er… I was just wondering… that is… if you didn't have anyone already… oh! Mels, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

"WHAT?!" She was truly taken aback. Was this some type of game of his? Or worse- a pity thing?

Rory, of course, turned sheepish.

"Well, it's just, I thought- since neither of us have dates, it might be nice if we went together. You know… Night on the town. Red paint and all."

"Are you serious? Is this just because Amy can't go? I'm just your safety or something?"

"No! Well, okay, so Amy can't go- but Mels, you're nobody's backup."

"So you are serious then? You want to go to this idiotic dance with me?"

Rory was stammering. He realized this hadn't gone at all like he had planned. He really did want to go, and sure, Amy would have always been _his_ number one choice, but he hadn't meant for Mels to ever feel like second best. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, determined to do this properly. He hadn't meant to offend her. His friend deserved a sincere request.

"Melody Zucker- would you please go to the dance with me?" He looked her straight in the eye, and even though she looked for the telltale sign of a prank she'd almost been expecting, she saw only a genuine request made by her would- be father. Father. Dance. She liked that. She surprised even herself with her response.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Meet at the school?"

"Oh. I was actually wondering if it'd be ok if I came and got you a little earlier. You know. We could grab a bite to eat or something first. That is- if you want to."

"Sure. Sure. I'll be ready."

"Good!" He wasn't positive why he felt so relieved. Mels _had_ been a true friend to him for years. No more ruthless teasing. Anyway, he just wanted to go out and have a good time, and she was the only non- Amy he had even the remotest possibility of enjoying himself with.

 

 

Amy teased her mercilessly for weeks. Despite what Amy really thought about Rory, she did put aside those feelings to suggest he had an interest in _her_. And, despite Mels' insistence that _that_ was really, _REALLY NOT EVER going to happen_ , Amy was convinced all the same. She took Mels' shudders at the thought for low self- esteem, and assured her any man would be absolutely lucky to have her. Well, Mels knew that, but only she knew that _Rory_ was not any man. Not to her. Eww. Just eww.

Still, Amelia's best friend duties beckoned. Amy dragged her into a shop then forced her into a gorgeous dress with matching shoes to die for. Okay. So maybe she was grateful for and excited by her mother's enthusiasm. And maybe she was truly amazed when she looked at herself in the dress and felt more beautiful than she had in ages. But, she put up a good protest all the same.

The night of the dance, she had to admit she was still a little nervous it was all some elaborate prank. No, she told herself. This is Rory. He's funny. Not cruel. But she couldn't help a small pace around Amelia's house (she was always insistent Amy and Rory never know where she lived), trying to pretend she hadn't gotten ready hours earlier in her excitement. She had to stop herself from running when she heard a knock at the door, and she opened it with all the confidence of a girl much too cool for a silly school dance.

Rory stood there in a nice suit, a small bouquet of roses in his hand. He smiled gently and told her sincerely that she looked quite pretty in her dress. Then he held out his arm and led her to the car he had borrowed for the evening, where he opened her door.

They laughed all throughout dinner, and he confided in her his (blatantly obvious) feelings for Amy. She told him she wholeheartedly approved of them together, and encouraged him to just tell her already! He was about to explain how he would never be good enough, when he realized that perhaps he should not be talking about another girl the entire night he was out with his friend. So, he changed the subject, and they started talking about old times and future plans. He asked her opinions on several different matters, and genuinely listened to each response. He asked her about her family; she told convincing half- truths and was quick to turn the conversation back to him.

When they got to the dance, they spent half the night making jokes about the couples around them, snickering together conspiratorially. When he asked her to dance, she tried to make excuses, until his persistence led her to finally admit she didn't know how. He looked at her for a beat, then pulled her up anyway. He made sure they were off to the side, not wishing to embarrass her, as he slowly moved her back and forth- counting to the beat. When she finally found her rhythm, he whirled her out onto the main floor, where they spent the remainder of the night swaying to different songs, laughing and joking and, she was pleased to say, _bonding_. When a photographer came by later, they both made the most ridiculous faces they could, giggling at their childishness.

Then, finally, the night ended. Rory took her to Amy's, where she was spending the night, and walked her to the door. He still had laughter in his eyes as he thanked her for the fun night, then he leaned forward and placed a friendly kiss on her forehead. She smiled as she thanked him for teaching her to dance, and didn't even crack a joke when she bade him goodbye.

* * *

Years later, she fell in love with a man who treated her as her father had that one night, so long ago. He always came for her when she called. He always tried to look his best for her and never cared in what state he found her. He would pick her up wherever she was and would laugh with her at even the most inappropriate moments (like at gunpoint or surrounded by monsters). He actually did promise her the moon and the stars, but his offer was most definitely not cheesy. And, when she was in trouble, he was usually right there next to her, both causing it and fixing it. But most of all, he listened to her, never treated her as a second best, and, whenever the opportunity presented itself, danced with her.

* * *

Their silly picture together became one of Mels' most treasured possessions. It was a reminder of her first proper date- a date with someone who wanted to be _around_ her and _with_ her. Who taught her she was so much more than a body and was in fact a person who was to be cherished and respected and complimented and loved. She rejected every other offer for "dates" after that dance, holding out instead for someone who acted like _she herself_ mattered. And, though there were complaints and rumors (albeit short- lived- never anger a trained psychopath) and pleas and propositions, Mels stuck to her guns. Her daddy had set a very high standard for the man who entered her life. But he was worth it. And so was she.


	12. Have You Ever Had Children?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a parent, always a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Angsty. Not meant to offend at all. Please let me know what you think.

They had been thinking about how unfair it was, that they never got to really be with their baby girl.  They didn’t always blame the Doctor- it wasn’t his fault.  So they said.  Most of the time.  He had tried to save her.  Had, in a way.  But it was those lonely nights on the TARDIS, when they were awake with thoughts of an infant not there to keep them up, or when they were in their big house with too many quiet rooms, that they really, really ached for the child they had lost.

Both Amy and Rory battled with sleeplessness after Demons Run.  Amy’s body ached for a baby that would never again belong to it.  Rory’s arms reached for a little girl now too big to hold close in his arms.  And it was on those occasions, where the emotions of what had happened had grown too huge, and the pain and the anger welled up and the blame and the sorrow and the seemingly irrational agony for their loss overwhelmed them that they both wanted to hate the man who could never realize how much he had cost them.  Or so they thought.

It was one such night, in the TARDIS, when sleep came for neither of them, that rage rose up in Amy, too potent to stay buried.  Too wound up to stay in their room, Amy stomped down the hallway into the control room, followed patiently by her grief- burdened husband.  The Doctor wasn’t there.  This became too much for the bereft parents, and Amy could stand it no longer.  She grabbed the closest thing she could find and threw it.  Then began a steady fit of hitting and kicking and throwing and smashing anything she could find on the ship of the man who betrayed her.  Gone were the thoughts of the battle he waged, the hurt he felt for her, the lengths he was willing to go to get them both back.  She wanted her baby back- plainly, simply, achingly, agonizingly.  But she would never hold her again.

Rory tried vainly to calm her down, bursting with his own emotions.   After some yelling on his wife’s part, his long- constructed walls finally broke down and he too began destroying everything in sight, cursing the day he met the man who had no idea the pain he felt.

The TARDIS was overwhelmed with their sorrow- so palpable and heavy that it seemed to weigh her down.  She gently guided her two overburdened strays through the corridors, determined to defend her thief.  Or alleviate some of their heartache.  Or calm them down.  Or just make them understand.

She opened a door that nearly always remained shut and hidden, ever so slightly, revealing Amy and Rory’s now- grown daughter sitting calmly on the bed.  Across the room, the Doctor was throwing a tantrum, tearing and flinging everything he could find as though he wanted the room itself to hurt.  Amy and Rory were careful to remain behind the door as they watched him stop for just a moment to catch his breath, when they heard River beckon him over to her.

“It’s all right, my love.”

“HUMANS! With their weapons and hatred and war!  WHY must they always… Don’t they KNOW what they lose every time?!”

“It’s not only humans Doctor.  And this is not just about what happened tonight.”

“There was a child, River!  They just stood there and let her run out!  They didn’t even stop fighting long enough to try to bury her!”

“I know, my love.  I know.  But there was nothing you could’ve done.  There is not always something you can do.  Come here.”

Finally calmed down enough for him to see straight, the Doctor climbed up next to River, fists still balled, and put his head in her lap, letting her stroke his hair, trying to ease away the pain even now horribly evident in every line of his body.

“You knew it was a bad idea to go out tonight.  Knew what this day meant to you.  What it will always mean to you.  Why do you insist on putting yourself through that?”

“It’s been years, River.  I should be better about it now.  Someday it won’t matter.  One day I’ll get it right.  Everyone will live.  I’ll go somewhere where people will listen and put down their weapons and-“

“And you’ll be able to look at every child without thinking of her?  You know it doesn’t work that way, Doctor.   It won’t ever get better- not completely.  But that isn’t necessarily a bad thing.  I can’t…imagine what it must feel like to lose your child.  Your _only_ child, especially after everything else you’ve been through.  And I can’t pretend to understand what you must go through every time you relive it. But I don’t think you’ve somehow failed by not being able to let it go.  No parent should ever have to say goodbye to their baby.  I think that is one pain that won’t ever completely go away. But I do think someday, the pain won’t hurt as much.  Maybe someday, you’ll be able to think of her, and you won’t immediately hurt.  Perhaps, in time, you will even be able to think of your short time together and be glad you had it.”

“We only had one day, River!  Just a few… moments.  And I spent half that time blaming her!  For being a soldier.  For thinking she had to fight to protect me.  For existing.  For reminding me of home.  Of everything I lost.  Of my other children.  My wife.  Brothers. Sisters.  Parents.  She was everything it took me centuries to pretend I didn’t want back.  For one day, I got to imagine the life we would have together, running through the universe.  The last of the Time Lords no more.  Me and her- always.  Anywhere she wanted.  And I killed her too.”

“No, my love.  She made a choice.  She loved you.  Do not undermine that love by thinking it wasn’t worth it just because of how long it lasted.  Her sacrifice brought about so much good.  Reminded you what is really meaningful  in this life.  Made you a slightly better person.  That was not a waste.  Do not mourn the could- haves, my Doctor.  It will drive you insane.”

“Jenny.  My Jenny.”  He was crying quietly now into his wife’s shoulder; she was rocking back and forth as though to comfort a child.

“Sleep, Sweetie.  Sleep and remember all the good, and let me ward off the bad.”  She kissed his head, holding him closely, still brushing back his hair with her fingers.  The TARDIS felt the change in mood from the Pretty One and his mate and closed the door- giving her Time Lord room to grieve.

 

Amy and Rory were too overloaded to feel ashamed for their eavesdropping.  They went back to their room, still saddened by their loss, but now burdened with sorrow for their friend as well.  They had lost their child, yes.  And that pain would never truly go away.  But they still had her in a way.  The Doctor, though- the man who they had both secretly blamed for their baby, who Amy had begun to doubt and Rory had begun to hate because of Demons Run- he knew how much they hurt. 

But, unlike them, he would never be able to hold his child again.  His children.  He had lost so much.  Had hurt, again and again and again.  Knowing that, and knowing that he was somehow still able to go on, day after day, let them help move through their own pain. It didn’t lessen their grief. It wasn’t meant to.

 But they understood now why he never answered them when they asked if he had any children.  He _couldn’t_ answer.  A parent is a parent always, even when their kids are gone.   But it would be impossible to put those missing parts of themselves into words.  Because that’s what a child is- an extension of your own soul, your own being.  How could you explain that it no longer belongs to you, yet will never, ever part from you?

The next morning, having barely slept at all, they woke early and saw River, stopping her before she left. They grabbed her tightly and hugged her long and hard.  They kissed her and held her and, though she was bewildered, she let their arms enfold her and didn’t try to pull away.  They never mentioned baby Melody to the Doctor again.

When the Doctor came into the control room, cheery façade belying the remorse of last night, Amy and Rory both approached him, their looks making his forged smile fade.

He glanced from one to the other.  They searched his eyes, finally seeing just how old he truly was.  Amy went up to him, caressing his face gently.

“I- I’m so sorry.”

“For what, Pond?”  He asked, curiously searching the grief- exhausted faces of his companions.

Instead of answering, they both engulfed him in a hug. That hug contained healing.  The joint healing of parents who have experienced a grief too deep to be expressed, who have learned to breathe one moment more when everything in them screams not to.  The healing of people who mourn for their friend and his loss.  And the healing of a shared experience too powerful to put into words, physical affection the only language strong enough.  They all held each other up, sharing both their grief and their comfort.  One parent to another.


	13. Please, Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed a hero to help her rescue herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotes belong to Steven Moffat. No infringement intended.

She didn’t understand.  She wasn’t sure she wanted to understand.  She wasn’t pregnant.  It’d been months since she thought she was.  But when she had children, she was going to raise them and love them and protect them and keep them safe.  This girl- the one in the orphanage- well, by definition an orphan has no parents.  That would never happen to her child.  If she ever had one.

How could she be in the picture?  If she were in the picture that would mean the baby in the picture was hers.  And if the baby in that picture was hers, that meant the girl in all the other pictures, the one who was alone and who apparently lived in this shabby horrible room, she was- Amy couldn’t even finish the horrible thought.

Then the astronaut walked in.  Did it want to kill all of them?  Why?  Did she think Amy’d lead her to the Doctor?  She wouldn’t.  Couldn’t.  She refused to watch him die twice.  Time could be rewritten.

The shield came up.  Her own eyes stared back at her.  Terrified eyes.  Eyes that just watched.

What could she say to this scared child?  This little girl who was still shivering and alone and had no friend in the world.  Who gazed at her- as though she belonged to the woman in the picture.  The woman who couldn’t be Amy.  Who was most definitely Amy.  Who wouldn’t ever be Amy.  Everything was processing so incredibly fast and so incredibly slowly in Amy’s brain.

“I’m sorry.”  For so much.  For what has happened and what will happen and all of what she hoped to prevent from happening.  Such a trivial phrase. 

“I didn’t mean to shoot you.”  Great.  Now she was rambling.

“I’m glad I missed.”  She had to get the child to trust her.  She hadn’t known she was capable of hurting another person.  A child.  A scared, defenceless little girl.  She was sorry.  She hoped her voice conveyed how much.

_She had come for her.  She always knew she would.  She had stared at that picture every day.  When she was lonely.  When she was happy.  When she couldn’t remember what had happened.  When she was scared.  She didn’t want them to take it from her, so she tried to hide it behind the others.  But now she was really here. She barely dared to accept it._

“But you killed the Doctor.  Or you’re- you’re gonna kill him.”  Those connections weren’t being made fast enough.   A child, not yet born yet standing right in front of her.  An assassin from so long ago in the future.  An orphan who had a mother who wanted her.  It didn’t make sense.

“But who are you?  Just please, tell me, because I don’t understand!”

_She wanted to run to her.  To say the one word she had been denied saying her whole life.  To grab her hand and run from this horrible place, and go where they would be together for the rest of their lives. But why was she so confused?  Melody had grown up dreaming of the woman standing in front of her.  She believed she would be so happy and relieved when she found her again, despite what they had told her.  But now she was looking at her and she was scared too.  In her head, she screamed the word.  The precious word.  The secret word._

_But even though she was scared, she was here.  So what came out was the most important phrase in the universe at the moment, because after trying so long to reach someone, anyone_ she _was the one who had come for her._

_“Please help me.  Help me.  Please.”_

_They would leave here now.  They had to.  She had to escape them.  Please._

She saw such fear in the girl’s eyes.  Unsurprising, if this was her life.  But beneath that fear, as she stared at Amy, begging for help, was something else.  It was hope.

Then the Silence came up behind the little girl.  Amy was terrified.  She looked only at them, and all sense of courage left her.  She screamed.  But as she did so, she took one last glance at the petrified little girl.  The girl who couldn’t move when she knew she was surrounded.  Who would kill the Doctor if she couldn’t get away.  Who had pled, again and again and again, for help.  Amy’s help.  And an instinct she wasn’t ready to have yet took over. 

It happened so fast, she didn’t even remember deciding to do it.  She put grabbed the child, backing her out the door so she stood between the girl and the Silence. 

“Take me!”  She said to them.  A moment she would never remember.

With a quick turn of her head to the would- be, could- be daughter behind her, Amy shouted “RUN!”

_Melody Pond waited years for her to come and rescue her.  No matter what they said.  No matter what they did.  She held onto that hope.  Because there was one word.  The most important word in the universe.  It offered freedom and chances and escape and a life so, so different from the one she was forced into.  She had never said it aloud before.  But as she did what that picture- perfect woman told her, when she finally got the courage and opportunity to rescue herself, she ran with one word on her lips.  Mommy._


	14. I Thought Nobody Read My Memos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song goes to prison- who needs tears and pleas when you're a certified psychopath?

After the suit had submerged her again, she was teleported to the 51st Century where she was tried fairly quickly and sentenced to 12,000 consecutive life sentences.   When asked if she had anything to say for herself, she made a quick comment about the hypocrisy of an organization who’d ordered her to kill a man then put her in prison for doing so, under her breath of course.  When she stood up, instead of offering anything in her defence, she proceeded to read a list of demands for her new cell.

  * Her own chamber- she simply refused to share a cell: a girl needs her privacy, after all
  * Phone calls whenever they arrived- else she would just have to use the guards to occupy her time
  * A bookshelf- she _had_ just earned her Doctorate: just because she’d be confined did not mean she should be ignorant of the universe’s goings on
  * A hearty meal for breakfast and lunch and a good dessert at night- she didn’t want to get peckish
  * A full- length mirror: after all, look at her
  * Flexibility on prison uniform- both for her and her guards
  * Fresh flowers daily- just to liven up the place
  * Clean sheets and blankets regularly and new pillows- prison was no place to forget hygiene
  * Solitary showers daily, with good soaps and lotions- after all, moisturization is key



She continued with her demands for over ten minutes, before she added her last one.

  * Finally- this one warning issued to any person planning to guard her block and keep her from doing what she wanted- She is River Song



Before she sat down, she finished with a small side note that they should expect regular memos to ensure prison life was up to her standards.

 

She was being roughly escorted to Stormcage Containment Facility after sentencing, when the guard at her rear foolishly decided it would be a good idea to toy with her.

“You think you’re tough now- wait until you meet the new warden.  Been here one week and already made three of our toughest prisoners weep.  I doubt the Warden’ll put up with any of your demands nonsense.  You’d better learn respect and learn it quick, or you’re liable to regret it.”

“Oh, not a good idea to try to threaten me, dear- my mother was Scottish.”

At this, the soldier to her right gave a small snort, then tried very hard to stare unfazed straight ahead as he tugged roughly on her arm.

 _“Ooh,” thought River.  “This is going to be entertaining for awhile, at least.  At any rate I’m sure my husband_ (the unfamiliar word sent a thrill through her) _will be dropping in now and again to keep things fresh.  He knows how bored I’m liable to get here.”_

 They guided her into the offices for processing, and she noted the change in each of their stances as they led her to the warden’s office.  Apparently, the prisoners weren’t the only ones who feared him.  But the Doctor lived.  There was nothing left in the universe that River couldn’t handle.

Each of the guards were deadly silent as they entered the room- the warden’s chair turned away from them toward a fire on the other side of the room.

“We- ugh… we brought the new prisoner, Warden.  Melody Pond… the woman who killed the Doctor.”

“River Song” insisted River.

“Killed the Doctor?  Doctor Who?” asked the ominous figure still staring at the fireplace.

Before any of the guards had a chance to answer, they were ordered out of the room.

“I- I have to stay here, with the prisoner.  Orders, you see.”

“Very well.  But just you," said the warden to the guard on her right.  River was trying very hard to look intimidated by this new turn of events.  Okay, at least haughty.  To be honest, she was just trying very hard not to laugh.

When the guards cleared the room, leaving her nearly alone in the presence of the “ominous new warden,” she could hold back no longer.

“You know, this isn’t like a first day of school.  You don’t have to come and check out the teachers and make sure the other kids play nice, Mum.”

Amy smiled as she approached her.

“Well, this is as close as I’ll ever get with you, isn’t it?”

They both started giggling at that, when her guard turned to them-

“No, no!  We are _not_ having a welcome to prison party for our daughter.  This isn’t supposed to be funny.”

“Then what is it supposed to be, Stupid Face?”

“Typically, parents aren’t supposed to be supportive of their children being criminals.”

“Ooh, but Dad, since when are we typical?”

“You’ve got a point there.”  Rory finally conceded.

“So, how’d the hearing go?  I heard you left the Justice Hall speechless.”

“I just made a few _minor… suggestions_ about how I’d like to spend my time in prison.  It could be centuries before I’m a free woman again.”

“Well we- centuries?”

River smirked.  “Human Plus.”

“Right.  So what outrageous things am I going to have to deny, oh Prisoner Song?”

“I was completely fair in all of my demands.”

“You asked them to build you a sauna and for bi-weekly massages!”  cried Rory, who had stood, in character, next to her throughout her entire trial.

“River!”

“Well, I can’t have my pores clogging!  And you know how I carry stress in my left shoulder.”

“Melody, you do realize this is a prison, not a day spa?”

“Well, you can’t blame a girl for trying can you?”

“No- though if it were me I’d have insisted the massages be weekly.”

“Well, I didn’t want to seem unreasonable.”

Amy laughed with her daughter, then looked her seriously in the eyes.

“You really don’t have to do this, you know.  We’re far enough along to know the truth.  I’m sure we could figure something else out.”

She looked at both of her parents, who stared at her with such love and understanding and knew without a doubt that even now if she shouted _out_ they’d both run to the end of the universe to help her escape.  How long could they run from the people who’d hunted and found her her entire life?  Besides, there were worse places to be; at least if she stayed now, it would be her choice.

“No, Mother.  I do.  This is the only way to keep the Doctor safe.  As far as prisons go, I’ve seen a lot worse.  Besides, this is what I’ve already done, isn’t it?  And I’m sure it won’t be that bad.  As you know, I’ve always found ways to keep myself entertained.”

“Speaking of,” declared her father, “We stopped by the university and packed up your room.  We tried to pick the stuff you would need most.”  He handed her a bag, which she went through carefully.

“Blaster- good.  Handcuffs- very good.  Ooh, my lipstick! Been looking for that for awhile.  I bet that’ll come in handy here.  Good books.  My favourite boots.  My TARDIS notebook!  Thank you for that.  Make up…”  She looked up and smiled at her mother.

“You’re welcome.," said Amy, smugly.

“And we put everything else in _your_ wardrobe in the TARDIS just in case.”

“I have a wardrobe?”

Rory made a face- “Oops.  Spoilers.”

River laughed at that.  “Well, not much of one to be perfectly honest.  The Old Girl had a room for me from the first time the Doctor came to visit while I was in school.  A wardrobe just means permanence.”

“Speaking of wardrobes, you’ve got to see what the Doctor did to yours in your cell!” squeaked Amy.  _Bigger on the inside_ she mouthed.

“He let your mother loose on a shopping mall.”

“Well, this should be fun indeed then!  Come along, Father dear.  This time, don’t pull so hard.  I promise to be on my best behaviour.”

“That’s not as reassuring as you think it is, Mels.”  River just smirked at her father as he put his hand on her arm, by her side as she began this new phase of her life.

“Not anymore, Dad.  Melody Pond murdered the Doctor.  River Song married him.  I don’t want to be Melody anymore to anyone other than you two,” she said to Amy, who grabbed her other arm.

“Then River Song you shall be.  Warden’s orders.  And I’ll make sure you have access to everything within reason before we leave.”

“ _Doctor_ River Song,” amended Rory- he really did never let that go.

“Speaking of Warden- Mummy, what _did_ you do to make those three prisoners cry?”

“Prisoners?  It was three guards.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I’m always most nervous when I try to write humour. But River did seem to have quite a few things in her cell the first night she sees the Doctor again. And Amy and Rory would want to be there for her after she got arrested. Disclaimer: If you recognized it, it did not belong to me.


	15. Yes He Likes that Name...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even their grandchild could come in the right order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been rolling around in my head for awhile, so I decided to just run with it. I didn't want it to be completely heartbreaking, but I think by its nature there will be an element of sadness, but I did try to balance it as best I could. Also- way longer than any of the other chapters. 
> 
> SPOILER: This chapter does deal with a TimeTot. If you don't like that sort of thing, feel free to skip it- it won't become a constant thing in this series, and I'll include a note beforehand for the chapters I may link to this one. 
> 
> Two Shot- Part 1
> 
> Please Review.

Rory and Amy had just woken up and done their morning routines, and realized the Doctor wasn't back from his nightly date with their daughter. Though tempted to go outside and explore the planet they were on, they had no desire to stumble into whatever inevitable trouble the other couple had gotten themselves into. And, they had to admit, it was kind of nice having real private time to just chat and laugh and get in a word edgewise without their loquacious best friend. Rory had just been telling his wife a funny story about one of his long-term patients when the TARDIS door burst open and two people, very preoccupied and loud, burst in.

"I swear I hate you!" shouted their daughter, very forcefully, even as she grasped her husband tightly to her. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"No, Dear, you really don't." said a frantic Doctor, holding his wife just as tightly as he backed up into the TARDIS.

"This is all your fault!" said River, suddenly gasping.

"I really don't see how this can be _all_ my fault! In fact, I'm pretty positive all evidence points to the contrary."

Suddenly, River let go of the tight grip she had on the Doctor's shoulders, breathing deeply as he took a small step back, hands still lightly on her waist.

"Of course it's-"

"Hey now, what're you two on about?" asked Amy, really not interested a prolonged shouting match.

The Doctor and River froze dead in their tracks, their mouths open as they turned and gaped at the Ponds. River recovered first.

"Oh, you idiot! I hate- aaaahhhh!" The Doctor lunged forward again, holding his now panting wife up and trying to run his fingers soothingly in her hair.

"We must've gotten turned around in the forest. Don't blame me! I was slightly preoccupied at the time!" argued the Doctor weakly at the glare his wife gave him.

"Don't touch me! We've got to get into the vortex _now_ before we cause a paradox. Just let my father come and handle iiiiiit!"

At hearing his title and her groans, Rory ran forward and pulled the Doctor back away from his daughter. "River, what's wron-…g? Oh. So, not the River we were expecting?"

His daughter grinned up at him through her very concentrated panting. "More like a River who _is_ expecting. Any time now." She said, trying to smile through her pain, clutching weakly at her very swollen stomach.

"Oh. My. Gosh," breathed Amy, eyes as wide as saucers.

"RIGHT! Time Vortex- paradox," rambled the Doctor, tearing his eyes away from darting wildly between his Ponds, who were very much _not_ supposed to be in front of him, and his wife, who was very much in labour, as he ran up to the console and started sending them into the vortex.

"River, breathe!"

"Hadn't thought of that, Sweetie. You're so helpful. Daaadd!" She said, making Rory's left hand the victim of her next contraction since her husband's shirt was so far away.

"Ahh, River. I think you've forgotten you're stronger than a normal hum- you're right, hands heal," exclaimed Rory, complaint cut off by a look on his own wife's face. "River- med bay, now," he said, bracing her as he helped her make her way down the hall.

Amy was torn between getting on River's other side and wanting answers. She settled for helping her to the med bay and hurrying back to the Doctor while Rory began setting up for delivery and hooking River up to the various monitors.

"Explain," she demanded simply, arms crossed as she stood next to the Doctor, who was trying to bookmark their exact date and time into the memory circuit so he could return them there later. "Why is River in labour? No- dumb question. Why didn't you ever mention she was pregnant? That's a pretty big thing to keep hidden from us, don't you think?"

The Doctor was silent a moment more, before he suddenly turned and grabbed Amy, hugging her tightly and slightly breaking down- intense emotions he was very unused to coursing through his body. Gratitude at being able to see them again made its way into the very essence of his being. But beyond that, there was also something else- fear. This wasn't a "a monster's chasing us, but I'm sure I'll think of something," fear, but rather, a different type he hadn't felt in centuries. This was a "the tiny person I helped make is about to enter the universe and I have no idea what to do about it," fear.

Amy hugged him back, sensing his anxiety and understanding it- to a degree. Then she finally pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Doctor?"

"Amelia." The Doctor cherished the name on his lips, "I'm not the Doctor who left the TARDIS last night. River and I must've gotten turned around at some point and instead of my TARDIS, barged in on one from younger me. River and I- _this_ River and I, are much, much older than when you saw us last. But we don't exactly have enough time to go back and see where we went wrong now, do we?"

A scream brought them both running to the med bay, where River was sitting up and Rory was holding her hand.

"Do you want me to.."

"No! Dad, that'd be too weird. Just make sure he doesn't muck things up too badly!" shouted River, nodding toward the Doctor.

The Doctor stood facing his wife, anticipation coursing through his veins. With Amy on her left side and Rory on her right, she returned her husband's slowly-spreading smile as best as she could.

"Geronimo!"

A little while later, right after Rory and the Doctor had scanned every detail of the tiny body, counted fingers and toes and checked lungs and a head and a stomach, and the Doctor had the TARDIS run every possible test Rory could think of, Rory finally handed River her tiny, tiny son.

"Well." She smiled at him. "Hello Sweetie." She studied every inch of him the way she studied ruins, nuzzling him and kissing him everywhere she could. Then, she gently handed him off to the anxiously waiting arms of his grandmother.

Amy beamed as she leant over and cooed at her grandson. "Aren't you just the most precious boy in all the universe? You know, I don't think a more perfect baby boy has ever existed. No. Not in all time. It's you, kid." She lightly ran a finger down his face, tracing his fingers and toes and trying to memorize every detail of the moment. "Now, mind you- just because I'm young and gorgeous does _not_ mean I can't be your Gran. In fact, there's no one I'd rather be at this particular moment." She placed a kiss on the top of his head, before turning and placing him in Rory's arms. "Though I guess it's only fair your granddad gets to say hi, too."

Rory had tears in his eyes as he looked at his grandchild, sniffling as he grabbed a little hand and shook it. "I'm Rory. I'm your granddad. Hello!" Then he whispered, "Oh, River. He's amazing." He couldn't find words after that, so he hugged him close to his chest and rocked him back and forth. "You know, I think there's one more person to whom you haven't been properly introduced." He gently placed him in the Doctor's arms, kissing his head one last time as he released him. "Say hello to Daddy."

The Doctor bent down, kissing his son's face, then brought his chest up to his ear so he could hear what he thought was one of the sweetest sounds in the universe- two hearts pumping, sure and true.

"Hello," he breathed, almost afraid that if he spoke too loudly he'd find the child in his arms to be merely a dream. Then Amy and Rory lost the ability to understand him, as the Time Lord began to speak in his own language to one of his own kind for the first time in a long, long time.

When he finally looked away from his son, he brought him over to River, setting the baby between the two of them.

"He says it's nice to meet you. And he's wondered what you looked like from the outside for awhile. He likes the hair."

River smiled at her husband and son's ramblings, kissing her baby's face, then arm, then hand, then foot, as the Doctor continued to translate.

"And he said he'd like to be called- NO! He didn't!" the Doctor proclaimed, scandalized, as he reached into his pocket, first pulling out a small, speaker-like device, then his sonic screwdriver.

"Who didn't do what, Sweetie?"

"Must've put some sort of auditory perception filter on there- sending subliminal messages in utero."

"Doctor- what happened?" asked Amy, becoming a little alarmed at her best friend- who was sonicking, shaking, then listening to the device again and again, a shocked look on his face.

"A _friend_ of mine- and I use the term loosely, gave River a recording of the Blue Orchestra of the Titanium Moon of Altrax, one of the best Orpheousan symphonies ever composed- said it would stimulate the baby's mind if we played it for him."

"But we both listened to it, Doctor. What was wrong with it?"

"Well- listen to what was hidden under the recording."

"I really like the name Captain Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness is the best name. My parents should name me Captain Jack Harness. I'm going to beg my father for a cool name like Captain Jack Harkness. Or just name me Jack Harkness and I'll earn the 'captain.' I really like the name Captain Jack Harkness…"

"He didn't!" said River, trying to be very angry while simultaneously trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Yes. And guess what the first Time Lord born in centuries wants to be called?"

River pretended to ponder this seriously. "Anthony?"

One look at the Doctor's face and all three Ponds, and a little Song, did start howling in laughter, Amy and Rory ended up on the floor in hysterics and River had tears in her eyes when they finally calmed down enough. Eventually, even the Doctor managed a chuckle.

"Well. Anthony is undoubtedly a much better name that Jack."

" _Captain_ Jack," Rory couldn't help clarify. "Don't want to put the poor boy under the pressure of climbing rank so soon after being born now do you?" This resulted in another bout of hysterics from Amy.

"Okay, okay. In all seriousness, Doctor- now that you've said it, I rather do like Anthony. What do you think?"

"I think it's a brilliant name."

"Anthony Song. Though it does sound like it's missing something doesn't it? Mum, Dad- why don't you choose his second name?"

"Shouldn't the Doctor-"

"I've already given him his Gallifreyan name- his real one that tells who he is. I think it fitting that humans give him his earth one."

Amy looked at her husband, her face lighting up with a smile. "I got to name our daughter. I think you should finish naming our grandson."

Rory looked to the faces around him. "Are you all sure?" Three faces nodded back to him.

"I- Well-" He looked down at the child in River's arms. "I need to think about it."

The Doctor and Amy huffed, whilst River smiled faintly. "It is an important decision. Go ahead and take your time. Besides, it might take us a while to convince him he is not a captain and that Jack Harkness is a terrible thing to be called."

They stayed in the vortex for two weeks, during which time Anthony Captain Song (They'd at least managed to convince him Jack Harkness didn't suit) insisted everyone except Mum salute before they pick him up- and seeing as he was rarely out of someone's arms, there were quite a few salutes all around. Amy and River chuckled whenever they found one of Rory's lists of names- checked then crossed, then respelt then crossed out again- throughout the TARDIS.

Finally, deciding they needed to return Amy and Rory to their proper time stream and their proper Doctor (as far as time streams in the time vortex went) and the Doctor to his proper TARDIS- not to mention get this one back to where she could wait for the past Doctor and River (who would need it when they ran from a tribe of flesh-eating snails), they decided to have one final conversation- passing the baby amongst them like a bowl of popcorn.

First, came Rory's announcement. "Okay. I've given this a lot of thought."

"Quite a lot."

"More than a lot."

"A lot was two notepads and 9 days ago."

"AHEM. As I was saying, I've given this a lot of thought- and I've settled on Anthony's second name. It should be Brian."

"Brian? After your dad?"

"Yeah. I mean- it's a good strong name- a family name. So he'll never forget where he's from when he's roaming the universe. Besides, my dad's a good man. Yeah. Brian."

"He always liked me- I'm for it." said River.

"Ha! A Brian a proper Pond!" exclaimed the Doctor, saluting before reaching for his son. "Ah! The Captain approves!"

"Anthony Brian Song. It's got a nice ring to it."

At this, River and the Doctor exchanged a glance. "Actually, Amy. That's not his name."

"What? But I thought you approved-"

"Yes, yes. The Brian part. And the Anthony part. It's the Song part we'd like to discuss with you."

River reached out and took her husband's hand.

"You see, the TARDIS is a wonderful place to live, to learn and to explore and to adventure. We- we're just not sure it's the best place to- to grow up."

"What?" whispered Amy, afraid they were going to send her precious grandson far away where she'd never see him again.

"Well, no matter where I go or when I go, I always know the earth is home. And even the Doctor had the stability a child needs when he grew up on Gallifrey. Even now- he still thinks of that as home. We want that for our son, too."

"So…so what are you saying?" questioned Rory- the same fear his wife had coursing through his veins.

"Well… when we come from… you two are more… settled. You- you don't travel with the Doctor anymore. Ever. Have a nice house. A nice garden. A place where… a small boy could possibly… grow roots. If he wanted to. Or, if his grandparents wanted him to."

Amy and Rory sat as still as Angels: relief, then confusion, then utter disbelief flowing through them.

"Wait. Are you- are you asking us to raise Anthony? Like- like his parents?"

"Yes," said the Doctor firmly. "Not now, of course- but you'll know when the time comes."

"What- what about you two?"

"The Doctor can't not travel, and I have so many different expeditions scheduled that would be dangerous to take a baby on. We had originally planned to just take him with us, but after meeting him, and realizing what our lives will always be, we just want him to have a home. Where else could be home but with the two people who would love him as much as we do?"

"Plus, we want him to have you. And… we want you to have him."

Amy looked into her Raggedy Man's eyes, still shocked at what he was suggesting. Then, she softened, placing her hand on his and River's.

"You know, you don't have to give up your child to make up for the loss of ours."

The Doctor swallowed. Amy was always more perceptive than he was comfortable with.

"Yes, I do. And it's not giving him up. I'll have albums and memories and stories and recordings that he'll give me when he's ready. Time Lord- remember? I want him to have a normal life as long as he can, because when he's ready, he'll be able to spend the rest of his life with us in the stars- for as long as he wants. He has just enough human in him to age like a normal human child, but I took my granddaughter travelling with me when she was just 80 years old."

"Your- your granddaughter?"

"… And I can take our son with us once he's old enough or regenerates into a more fully Time Lord body."

"Please, Dad. Mum. We've given this a lot of thought. You couldn't raise me, but you are just the type of parents I want our son to have. Please. We don't want to force this on you, but we do want you to know we would be honoured and extremely delighted if you did decide you wanted to do this."

"River- you're talking about losing a child. Like you said- we don't travel with the Doctor-"

"Yes, I said the Doctor. I never said me. And, it wouldn't be immediate, even for me. I want to keep him for at least a little while, then I'll take him to you two. I know what it is I'm giving up- believe me, we've talked about this _a lot_. But, like the Doctor said, we have the rest of his life with him. But he'll have roots and security and a future, and he'll understand humans in a way my beautiful, ageless god can't. I want to make sure my son seems as human and normal as possible to any enemy eyes who may be watching by giving him to a nice, familiar, normal couple. And missing this part of his life seems like a small price to pay for his safety."

Amy and Rory looked at each other, each finally realizing the danger their daughter's son would be in as long as he remained with either of his natural parents. And they refused to let any harm come to him, or to never see him again. They turned to River and the Doctor, wide grins on their faces.

"Okay. If you're really and truly sure about this, when the time comes, we'll keep Anthony safe."

"We are sure. 100% sure. We want you to raise our son as your own."

"Well then. In that case- you were right about the name. Song won't do," declared Rory, still giving a weak salute as he gathered their baby- all of theirs, he realized- into his arms. "He'll just have to settle for being Anthony Brian Williams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short- unaired clip Doctor Who PS would be extremely helpful to understand this chapter if you were confused. Anything familiar belongs to the BBC.


	16. But He'd Rather be Called...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the only way to keep their child safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Slightly AU
> 
> WARNING: This is another TimeTot chapter- completes the last one, but they would have been way too long together, plus this tone is different. 
> 
> Again, it's ok to skip if it's not your thing. Other chapters will not be centered around this.
> 
> Please Review.
> 
> Part 2

They had been in Manhattan for a few years now- still adjusting to a steady, linear life on a different continent in a different time. Eventually, they seemed to fall into the somewhat unfamiliar territory of routine and kept appointments. But at the most arbitrary times, they would find themselves so agonizingly sad, missing the Doctor, the life they once lived, and the regular visits from their daughter- who came around a lot less since the city could only endure so many disruptions, even small ones, so close to the Angels' paradox.

It was on one of these days, when they were reminiscing about times past, wondering what the Doctor was up to, how River was doing, if they'd had Anthony yet, when they heard a knock on their door. They opened it up to see a man in a trench coat and a woman behind him, both wearing their hats low on their faces as they pushed passed Rory and stepped into the house.

"Hey! What do you think-" the nurse started, ready to go into soldier mode to protect his wife, when the sound of a baby giggle halted his question.

The Doctor helped River out of her trench coat, lifting Anthony out of his sling. The noticeably- older infant laughed, reaching for River's hair before turning and slapping the Doctor's face excitedly.

"Come along, Williams."

They stayed for two weeks, a stolen moment that was never meant to happen. During that time, Anthony never left the arms of either River or the Doctor for more than a few moments. They helped Rory and Amy with cover stories, giving them the necessary paperwork for a 1940s adoption. They shopped for all the supplies the baby would need, and helped the Williams set up the nursery- in which the Doctor set up a few anachronistic gadgets like a video recorder with nearly- unlimited memory, a camera powered by carbon dioxide, and a mobile phone programmed to reach River throughout space and time (they decided it'd be too dangerous to be able to phone the Doctor on a moment's whim).

Finally, they kissed their son one last time, the Doctor whispering once more in his own tongue. Then they gathered the Williams into one last hug as they passed their most precious treasure to his most reliable guards.

It was the most bittersweet day of the lives of Amy and Rory Williams. They had the child they always wanted, taken from the child they'd lost. However, despite the tears in all eyes present, there was a definite and complete joy from the both couples, knowing this child had restored hope in each of them.

Anthony grew up- loved, safe, cared for and protected. He dreamed of the stars with his feet planted firmly on earth. He grew and he learned and he stayed in the care of his adoptive parents and he made a life for himself that his natural parents would never have. When his first body had grown older, he delivered a message to his great- grandfather from his granddad. Though he had seen his natural mother all throughout his life, he waited for the blue box, promised to return for him by a madman speaking in another tongue a long, long time ago. Then, when his body finally gave out and he became a young man once more, he heard the brakes of an ancient engine as the only other one of his kind finally returned for him.

Anthony Williams- the last Pond to be kept waiting.


	17. Why Do You Want to Study Archaeology?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mels has a secret guilty pleasure...

Mels never was one to care about the opinions of others- with the occasional exception of Amy and Rory. So it really shouldn't have surprised Rory when he discovered her new hobby. She was sitting outside on a bench one day- reading. That alone was enough to startle him. He was excited for her- he knew she was brilliant, and with a little encouragement, could be a real academic should she so choose.

He smiled as he approached her, mesmerized in her book, and asked her if it was good. She responded with a positive grunt, and he was optimistic she would finally begin to earn the marks he knew her capable of. Then, he asked her what she was reading, and all his dreams of finally having a proper study buddy were crushed. As she turned the book to him, still enthralled in its pages, he stammered his Rory stammer and blushed- both at the rather graphic title and the suggestive front cover. And he had thought she had begun to take literature seriously.

After that, she had one of _those_ novels with her constantly- and would pick it up at a moment's notice, sometimes so engaged she exited the conversation, other times flicking through the pages as casually as one would a magazine at a doctor's office.

Amy would always insist on reading the summaries on the back cover- slowly reciting each line in a seductive tone, always with a hint of amusement as she read the first the synopsis then each review of the new book. She never actually dared open one though- reading was never her thing regardless of the topic. Besides, she argued, who wanted to read cheesy romance novels when there was life to be lived?

Mels, though, never blushed- instead giggling as Amy delivered her overdramatic performance before snatching the book away or adding her own scenarios playing out on Amy's tongue. Sometimes, Rory really didn't know why he was friends with these two. The girls would laugh and joke and it became another game of theirs to see who could turn his face reddest.

Finally, when the two of them were walking home one day, Rory tripped on his own two feet and in her effort to catch him, Mels dropped her bag, the contents spilling all over the sidewalk. Rory helped her gather her things, picking up her latest novel, a hardback with a very explicit title and image on the front. It had fallen face- first onto the ground, and he tried very hard to subtly pick it up and close it- when a certain name caught his eye. He paused- fully opening the book and turning his body to keep reading when Mels, who saw what he was holding, lunged for it.

No matter how much his eyes took in, his brain nearly refused to process what he was seeing.

"Rory Williams. If you have any sense of self- preservation you will give that back to me. NOW." Said his very aggressive best friend.

"Mels- I- Just- WOW. This is nothing to be ashamed of, you know."

She reached over and grabbed the book from his hands, slamming it shut with a fervour.

"How much did you read?"

"Enough. Mels, why would you keep something like that to yourself? It just proves how brilliant you are. I don't understand-"

"Just forget it okay?" She seemed very, dangerously flustered and very, dangerously angry.

"Okay." Said Rory, very much not intending to forget it.

Two weeks later, while they were waiting for Amy to get home, he walked into the room where she was casually reading another book on the bed.

"What's this one about then?"

She rolled her eyes, manoeuvring the book so he could see the title without her having to look up.

"I mean, what is it _really_ about, Mels?"

She gave him a warning look that told him he'd better drop it, and was saved from further conversation when Amy walked through the door.

The next time, she was more careful about her reading habits, shutting the book she was reading at lunch when he approached the table, not- very- subtly resting her arm on top of it. He took the hint.

Finally, his curiosity got the best of him, and when he approached her on the same bench where he first saw her reading, he simply took the book out of her hand and flipped to the title page on the inside.

" _Howard Carter and the Discovery of a King's Tomb_. Before that, it was _The Truth about Cleopatra_ and before that was something about Hitler. Someone's more fascinated in history than they'd like to let on."

"Shut it, Rory."

"I just don't get it Mels. Why hide? Why pretend to read such…un… _academic_ things when you actually have something intellectual and clever to show off? Why act as if you're only interested in trash? Scared people will catch on to how brilliant you are?" He added with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not scared! I just- well, what business is it of theirs what I read? They're going to think what they think either way. Why not just let them keep believing whatever they want? Not like it matters to me anyway."

"Who's they?"

"Them!" she gestured obscurely. "The world. Teachers. People. Does it matter?"

"Oh. I get it." Said Rory, slightly saddened at his realization. "Mels, just because people seem to have low expectations of you, doesn't mean you have to meet them. In fact, I won't stand for it. I've always known you're a genius, and now I have proof."

She scoffed. "You'll have a hard time proving anything to anyone."

"It's not me who needs to, Mels. It's you. You've already proven to me how clever you can be- just this ploy to manipulate people's perception of you showed how cunning you are. Now you just have to prove to yourself how brilliant you can be."

"By doing what? Get top marks in history? Go to university? Then what? Become a teacher of ancient gossip? Is that really what you expect me to do, Rory? Is that the great thing I'm destined for?" She was going for sarcasm, but Rory could sense the desire under the humiliation she was trying to bestow. She really wanted someone to believe in her. Wanted _him_ to believe in her.

"It's a start." He said, not letting her words hit their mark. "Maybe travel a bit. See those places you read about. Then write your own books that blow everyone else's out of the water. Become a world- renowned doctor of history, then when you've finished showing everyone else how brilliant you are, be the most popular professor of any school of your choosing."

Mels looked up at him, a derisive look on her face.

"You know, despite what everyone says about me, I think you're the one who's crazy."

He smiled- an action that made her lips curve up as well.

"Well then, I guess we make the perfect team. The crazy nurse and the psycho historian. Watch out world."

"Watch out universe." She turned to look at him seriously, her smile only evident in her eyes, "Don't tell Amy. She and I- we've always been the same. Had the same interests and stuff… Just please. Don't tell her."

"Don't worry. I'm not one to ruin a girl's reputation. Especially one so carefully constructed as yours."

He never blushed at her novels after that- even found himself joining the conversations about them. And he was pleased when, the next time he asked Mels what she was reading, she went into a detailed explanation not only about the book, but her own theories connecting the burial practices of the ancient Mycenaeans and the Sumerians, excitedly babbling in a way he had never seen her do before.

He never did let on that he knew exactly what was in Mel's " _naughty_ " novels.

* * *

She was furious at him- really, properly furious. He'd done it again!

"Doctor! How many times have I told you my books are not for colouring?!"

Amy and Rory looked up at their livid daughter, while the Doctor put his hands up, trying to protect himself from any wayward slaps that may be coming his way.

"River, I wasn't _colouring_. I was _fixing._ "

"My books are for MY research. NOT for you to show off how many times you've shown up in history!"

"But I was helping you!"

"Writing the word WRONG in bright purple crayon every three sentences is not _helpful_ , Dear."

"See, that's the problem with archaeology- no one's ever willing to admit that their conclusions don't make any sense based on what really happened!"

"No, the problem's with nosy time- travellers who can't keep their hands off other people's books and let them come to their own conclusions based on the available facts!"

The argument went on for several minutes more- moving throughout the TARDIS at the rate of several slammed doors per hallway.

A few days later, when River was trying to hide from her husband and get some real work done, Rory knocked on the door.

"I, erm, I thought you could use this."

He handed her a large hard- covered book. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at the front.

"Well. I certainly didn't expect _you_ to ever give me something like this."

"Just open it." He said, cheeks slightly flushed at her teasing tone.

The first few pages were just as blush- worthy as the cover suggested, then after the "first" chapter came the title of the actual book.

An Elucidation of 31st Century Rome, by Doctor River Song.

She smiled up at her father. "You remembered."

"Well- not _too_ long ago for me. Made for some very awkward moments, after all. I put that one in just to test it out. You know- a girl's got to maintain her reputation and all that. Anyway, I found that one in the library after explaining the situation to the TARDIS. Figured she might be inclined to help- you being you and all."

"Thank you, Rory. I have a feeling this will really come in handy."

One day, when she was walking past her bedroom, she heard a high- pitched squeak from the Doctor and a clatter on the floor. She kept walking, a smile on her face.

She never had purple crayon in any of her books ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review


	18. She's River... And She's Our Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy struggles to deal with Melody/ Mels/ River and realizes she and her daughter have more in common than she thought.

As the TARDIS braked outside of Stormcage, River put on her best smile and prepared to greet whatever version of her husband emerged from her real home.

"Hello Swee-"

But it was a very forlorn looking Amy, not the Doctor, who exited the TARDIS doors.

"Amy- are you ok?"

She stood looking down, not making eye contact with River.

"Asked the Doctor to bring me here."

"Ok. What's wrong?" demanded River, her guard immediately up, ready to take on whatever it was that had her mother looking so… lost. She had tears in her eyes and a sadness in her voice that River recognized from very few times before. A very confused despair.

"My baby was stolen from me. She dissolved right in my arms."

River didn't know how to respond to this. She didn't know how far Amy was in their time stream- didn't know if she was aware that her baby was standing in front of her.

"Turns out I grew up with her. She was my best friend in the whole world."

River relaxed- her mum knew her. She looked at the confused face she knew so well, leaving her cell with the screwdriver Amy passed her and leading her mother back into the TARDIS.

They went into one of the living areas that consisted of stove, sink, beanbags, sofas, and a small trampoline. Also known as the kitchen where they ate when the Doctor decided tables were rubbish.

Amy made her way to one of the larger sofas and sank into it, River sitting beside her after putting the kettle on. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and River reached out a tentative hand to rest on hers.

"Mu- Amy. What's this about?"

"When we- wait, where are you?"

"I just spent Christmas with the Doctor; you guys were on a cruise space ship for your honeymoon. The last time I saw _you_ was… your 25th birthday."

"Oh. I'm not there yet."

"Where are you?"

"We just left this man- he found out his son wasn't really his son, and he loved him anyway. He claimed and loved a baby that wasn't even really his." She nearly broke down, " In terms of you- we just left you in the hospital after Berlin."

River sucked in a breath.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"So, what's troubling you exactly?"

"It's just… _so_ much to accept, yeah? You're you. And you're Mels. And you're Melody. I just can't- well, I _can_ , it's just... Ahh! I can't even sort my own thoughts."

"Ok. Try one sentence at a time."

"River Song is my daughter."

She laughed at the bluntness and attitude in this statement.

"Yes, I am."

"The Doctor loves River Song."

"Mm. Yes he does."

She got up and poured them each a cup of tea, sitting back down next to an Amy who still looked like her brain needed to catch up with where she was trying to lead it.

"The Doctor loves my daughter."

"Getting somewhere."

"I didn't know I was pregnant with my daughter until I gave birth."

"Well, the original test I bought with you did come out positive. Of course, then things… got complicated."  She tried to laugh of the complexity of their situation.

"My best friend bought me a test confirming I was pregnant… with _her._ "

"Ok, still only one sentence at a time…"

"My best friend, who I grew up with, was also the baby I carried and named and nursed, was also the woman I met on the Byzantium before I was married."

"Yes. And, spoilers."

"Ok. Getting there. Nope. Not there yet."

"Ok."

"You were _Mels._ "

"I know."

"You died."

"Yes, I did. More than once."

"We _left you._ "

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Contrary to your timeline, I am very much a grown woman. And, considering we've been talking for not 15 minutes and you've already let spoilers slip, I'd imagine you'd have a really hard time with the foreknowledge you have and being with me in a confined space. At least now, I know to warn you. Then, I was so young. And confused. It would have been a disaster! Not to mention you and Dad, I mean, Rory, have always had so much influence on my opinions. But back then, for the first time in my life, I got to fully decide what to do with my life and what to think for myself. My life finally belonged to _me._ Even when I was young, the brainwashing always ensured I would have eventually found and killed the Doctor."

"So, you _were_ brainwashed then?"

"Of course."

"Are you still?"

She smiled gently.

"I know my own mind, if that's what you're asking. But there are certain messages that come through now and then. I just get to choose what to listen to."

"Like what?"

"Moth- Amy," River said with a warning in her tone.

"You're in prison. My daughter's in prison."

"Yes."

"For murder. You killed a good man."

"Well, it seems you know enough about me at this point. More or less."

"Was it the Doctor? Is that who you killed?"

River reached out and put her hand on Amy's once more.

"Would it change the way you see me if it was?" River carefully evaded.

"That's just it- I'm not sure how to see you. _Before_ was complicated, but now…"

"That's not what this is about. What is it that's really bothering you? Just say it."

"You grew up with me."

"Yes."

"Before that, you were in an orphanage."

"Mm hm."

"Where I wasn't."

"No."

"I'm never going to see my baby again, am I?"

"No, Amy. You won't." River said matter of factly- her mother having finally voiced her biggest problem.

Amy looked up at this- holding River's gaze as she tried to process and accept yet another fact of her very confusing life. Then, she gulped- needing another answer as desperately as she needed air.

"When the Doctor left us- at Demon's Run- did he come to see you?"

River considered this, knowing where she was headed with the questions.

"He might have done."

"And he asked you where you'd been taken?"

"Yes."

"So, why didn't he ever find you?"

River couldn't meet her mum's eyes when she at last made her confession.

"Because I asked him not to," she almost whispered.

Amy firmly lifted her daughter's head at this.

"Why?!" She asked, hurt and anger finally seeping through.

River carefully studied her, knowing her answer would probably never satisfy a grieving mother.

"Because Melody Pond could have never have become River Song."

"What?"

"Mother." She finally let the word slip through, "I was raised for one purpose, and one purpose alone- to kill the Doctor. And then, when I learned the truth of what he is, I fell in love with him. But without that training, I wouldn't be me. The me now. The me he loves back. I would simply be his companions' daughter."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"It might have been at one time. Who knows? We could have lived a linear life together, all four of us, travelling the stars. But it would have rewritten time. Another Melody Pond would have taken my place, lived a life I never did, and regardless of how long she lived, would have never been me."

"But she would have- All that pain you went through, was it all really worth it? To miss out on a normal life with a proper family, to die again and again I don't even know how, to wind up in prison? When all it would have taken was a sentence to change everything! Why would you give all that up?"

"I asked you once the same question- The Doctor. Is he worth it? You insisted very enthusiastically that he was."

"So you gave up your everything- your future, your past, your present- everything that should have been or could have been- for a _boy_?"

She smirked at that statement. Amy didn't know the half of it.

"The Doctor loves River Song. River Song loves the Doctor. Oh, yes I did."

Amy looked into her daughter's eyes- eyes full of joy and conviction and devoid of any regret at what she had just said. She asked herself if she had to make the same choice- if she had to completely lose everything she was or could have been just so she could keep her life with Rory- wouldn't she do the same thing?

Absolutely.

She knew she would rip time itself apart if it meant keeping him- and one look at River showed her that her daughter would do the exact same thing for her Doctor.

No, she couldn't blame her. Some boys were worth defying time for.

"I have to ask- Melody Pond. Are you happy?"

"Mother," she felt pleased when Amy let out a gentle smile at the word, "I have everything I could ever want. Yes. I am very happy."

"Even though you're in prison?"

"Oh- just a few walls. Nothing I can't handle. Besides- it does keep things fun."

They laughed at that- Amy knowing how both of them got when they allowed themselves to get bored. But, she felt like she needed to get one more thing off her chest at the moment.

"I really didn't want to leave you, you know."

River smiled at her mother's concern.

"I knew that. You never left me when I was Mels. And you were there when I woke up, sitting by my bedside as my mother- that meant so much to me. You accepted who I was! I knew there was a good reason you weren't there when I woke up again. Besides, we both needed the time apart to figure out where to go from there. How long ago, linearly, was Berlin for you?"

"About a month."

"Hmm. You see? You found me when you were ready. And do you want a small spoiler?"

Amy nodded, eagerly.

"I did the same thing. One day, I go to a you who knows who I am, and we have a reverse of this conversation. Beware of giving too much away when that happens!"

"I will!" said Amy as she laughed at her own loose lips, glad that it seemed they would really be alright. River laughed along with her, both delighting in the noise after so serious a conversation.

"So, do you feel better now? Everything all processed?"

"Not hardly. But I'm getting there."

River nodded, glad her mother had gotten at least a moment's peace. Then she turned serious once more.

"I'm sorry you'll never see your baby again."

Amy took her in for a moment, considering.

"Me too. However, I don't see any reason why I can't still hold her."

She smiled tentatively. River looked at her, then scooted closer.

"Me neither," she replied as she hugged her mother tightly, neither really willing to let go.


	19. New Mouth. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Rory are used to seeing their daughter flirt with strangers... but his was a bit too much.

They were at their daughter's new house in the 50st century Swiss Empire, and Amy and Rory were unpacking boxes and arranging the hydroponic garden, when a man came up behind River and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and nuzzling her neck.

"Hello dear," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

River smiled up at him, cupping his face and fingers lightly brushing his hair.

"Ooh, be careful darling, my husband can get awfully jealous." She flirted with a grin on her face.

"Oh? Better not do anything to upset him then."

"Like inviting a total stranger in with me and my parents?" she said playfully in such a way that Rory knew that is exactly what she intended to do.

He knew what thoughts of an unfaithful wife felt like, and he didn't wish it on anyone, certainly not his friend and son- in- law. He was trying very discreetly to figure out a way to acquire a sword or a gun- this was River's house after all, and no one would turn his daughter into someone he would feel shame towards. Not even this tall stranger who came with confidence and smooth words. And obviously this man had been stalking her- how else would he know where she lived? Undoubtedly he'd drugged her filling her head with flattery and trying to make her forget her absent spouse.

"I don't know. How jealous does your husband get?" The man said, turning her to face him and lightly kissing her cheek one more.

The blackguard. He _knew_ about the Doctor. Must be wearing hallucinogenic cologne or something, because River didn't seem to be her usual self: charming strangers while simultaneously coming up with biting remarks toward them.

"Well, he really doesn't like seeing me with strange men." She traced a finger down his nose and to his lips before lightly pecking him on the mouth.

"Well, can you blame him? Wife like you?" he said, flirtatious smile creeping up into his eyes, his arms still wrapped lightly around her.

"No, I really can't." She smiled back and tilted her head, gazing at him tenderly.

Amy didn't know who this stranger was, but she didn't like how obviously familiar her daughter was with him. It was one thing to flirt- but this: she wasn't fooled for one minute by this man's intense gaze, the slight smirk playing at his lips, the playfulness in his eyes. She didn't like this middle- aged man's slender face and sharp features- the way his nose pointed sharply or his chin narrowed or his too- thin lips or… or his grey hair, even if everything did come together in a way that suited him well. The Doctor was her best friend, after all, and her unwavering loyalty to him incensed her toward the man who had obviously somehow manipulated her daughter's affections away from her Raggedy Man. She lost it when River's hands reached down and took the imposter's firmly, their fingers interlacing as she slowly broke her parent's hearts.

"Melody Po-" Amy's righteous tantrum was halted by too- familiar words.

"Hello Sweetie."

"Hi Honey. I'm home."

* * *

**A/N- Just a short little "Welcome, Peter Capaldi" piece. Let's assume they merrily went inside and had a lovely visit together after this and that River already had seen him prior. I don't know, maybe I'll expand on his visit once we know more about his doctor.**


	20. You Think You Can Just Bring Your Dad Along Without Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's never met River before. What will he think of his psychopathic granddaughter?

Out of everyone in Leadworth, England, Earth, 21st century- however they categorized their home, there was only one person they felt it especially important to shield from their Doctor life. Brian Williams was a simple man. He enjoyed being average, content in the ordinary. He had missed their wedding- let's just say it had to do with Mels, an incident involving a duck pond, and needing to bail out his son's best friend. So, he wasn't there with everyone else to see the magical appearance of a mysterious blue box and the alien who emerged from it, eventually taking his son and new daughter- in- law through adventures in space and time after their wedding.

After the incident with the dinosaurs, they realized he was more capable than they'd thought about handling their extraordinary part- time life. Soon, he was joining them on small adventures; the Doctor would whisk him along occasionally when he was fairly certain they were going to a safer planet. More or less.

It was one Intergalactic Celebration for Paternal Influences in which River had insisted the Doctor pick up her parents so she could spend it with Rory. She even made sure to call ahead with their tentative plans, despite her husband's protests. When Rory understood the occasion, he invited Brian along as well, regardless of the fact Brian didn't know River as of yet. It was decided they would pick up the Ponds to have proper adventures first, then they'd pick up Brian to spend time on the planet Dendronis, the arboretum planet.

River was very young this time around, married less than a year and still with a hint of Mels' complete recklessness. She certainly was a match for the Doctor, almost as exhausting as he was, yet without all of the complete confidence older River wore like a second skin. She still questioned him, still did what she pleased but never claimed to hate him, never called him a complete idiot, and, except for one particular moment where the TARDIS literally turned upside down for ten minutes, rarely yelled at him. It was completely unnerving and neither the Doctor, nor Rory, nor Amy liked it much. However, she still shot at everything first and asked questions later, the violent path still coming more naturally to her.

After their trips together to various planets and several life- endangering events, the family stopped by the older Williams' house and picked up Brian for a nice dinner on a planet with three suns and therefore as many sunsets. Brian insisted on pictures with his boy and his favorite daughter- in- law throughout their stroll afterward. When he asked whom the feisty woman was who seemed to be quite a match for the Doctor, they simply replied she was the Doctor's wife.

This seemed to please Brian a great deal, until he realized he hadn't met her before on their adventures. Then they explained about their timey-wimey relationship, and Brian put a hand around each of them and carried on about the importance of a good marriage and stability in a couple's lives. They politely agreed, but then the Doctor explained the complications such stability would present them. Then he went into a Doctor- monologue about how it would in fact probably tear their marriage apart as he had met her in a previous life and if he had not done so, she wouldn't have done so either, then he wouldn't know to look out for her and she wouldn't have sought him out and then they wouldn't have met and everything they have done or will do together in their respective timelines would rewrite itself until her very existence itself might be threatened. He detoured at this to explain regeneration to a very bombarded Brian who was still confused as to why they would be content to see each other out of order, finally concluding it would be best to just accept the Doctor's marriage as another part of this ridiculous man.

He liked the woman though. She seemed to be smart enough to keep up with the Doctor and didn't get lost in his rants as the other three did at times. She was funny and kind and seemed to really care for Amy and Rory and had even surprised Brian with a gift. She didn't even seem to mind their intrusion on her precious time with the Doctor while he took his companion's father for a weekend away. She simply said they were very precious to her too and it was less an intrusion and more a special occasion for her. When he asked her if she wouldn't like to be spending this Father's Weekendy thing with her dad, she simply replied that she was spending it right where she wanted.

After playing a few rounds of the game she had gifted Brian, which involved teaming him, River and Amy against the Doctor and Rory, he declared River too good for the Doctor. When River smiled at this, Brian asked the Doctor how on earth he had managed to convince such a charming woman to marry him, and the Doctor was about to launch into a very detailed explanation when he heard Rory agree under his breath.

"Oh, you know. Sometimes there are mysterious things that happen that people are prone to call miracles," he finally settled on.

All in all, the four time- travelers were proud of themselves for giving Brian special time with his son without running for their lives or surprising him in any unpleasant way. Even for a seasoned Doctor- abductee like Brian, their lives could be a little confusing or hard to take. They thought they might even get away with a peaceful sleep on the TARDIS followed by a nice Dendronis picnic, if the Doctor, with River's help, managed to land them on the correct day. Amy and Rory were congratulating their success later that night when they were settling down to sleep, when they suddenly heard the Doctor shouting their daughter's name. They had planned to try to ignore it, it was not unusual for them to fight, but then they heard the panic in the Doctor's voice, followed by him shouting at Brian as well. They raced out of bed and ran down to the console room, where they were terrified at the sight before them.

River was standing in the console room holding a gun and reciting past universal disasters. The Doctor had his hands up in surrender, yelling at Brian to stand back. Amy started shouting.

"River! What'd you doing?! Put the gun down. Doctor, what's happened?"

"She's asleep Amelia- she was having a nightmare so I tried to wake her up, but then she stood up, came in here, grabbed a gun and started listing disasters I didn't stop." He had real fear and anguish in his voice.

"Doctor, has this happened before?" Rory said, trying to figure out the best way to disarm his very lethal daughter.

"Why is she trying to kill you?" Brian asked, still trying to edge his way up to her without being a target.

"She spent her life being brainwashed against me, thought it was gone but obviously not. This happened a few times early on, she must still be that young. It's why her weapons aren't allowed anywhere near our bedroom anymore! This one's a bad one though. Every time I move she moves with me."

"So, what do we do? What did you do before?"

"Well, she usually stops herself before she actually shoots, but normally her gun was unloaded as a precaution."

"Usually?"

"Yes well, you would pick up on that, Pond. I don't know what she's seeing or how far she'll go if she doesn't come out of it. You lot might be in danger as well. I just need to get close enough to her to be able to talk to her, let her know where she is. She'll snap out of it once she gets a grip on herself."

He took a tentative step forward. River cocked the gun. He took a step to the right. Her arm followed him. Amy stepped in front of him, blocking River's view.

"Stop this! Stop it this instant! Wake up! It's me! Please, Baby. Wake up!"

River tilted her head, but didn't lower the gun. Brian lunged from the left and Rory from the right, grabbing her hand and trying to lower her arm. She struggled against Brian and tried to fight off Rory, but he had spent way too long as a soldier to be deterred by an elbow or knee. He simply put a hand around hers where she still tightly clasped the gun, hugging her head to his chest and began speaking in her ear.

"It's ok, Melody. You're safe. You don't have to do this. Wake up, love. It's me. You're not a weapon. You don't have to listen to the voices. You can choose who you want to be. You're my Melody Williams. You are loved. You are River Song. You are strong. You are Melody Pond. You are good. Please, baby. Put the gun down. You are not a psychopath. Wake up. This is not who you are anymore. Wake up."

He kept trying to whisper in her ear, Brian still keeping a tight grip on her as well. Finally, her hand went limp as first she looked down at the gun in her hand, and then she looked up at Rory, a sheen of unshed tears in her eyes.

"Daddy?" she said in a small voice.

Rory ignored his father's startled face, concentrating on his own child.

"Yes, River. You're ok. I've got you. You're alright. Everything's fine. Shh." He rocked her as she shivered with the horror of her almost- actions. "You're ok. I'm here."

She finally dropped the gun into his hand, which he swiftly handed to the Doctor, who put it as far away from her as he could.

Amy came and wrapped her arms around her, as River apologized to all of them for what had happened. Then she turned to the Doctor.

"Oh, Sweetie- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my love. I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly until she calmed down.

"I wasn't worried. You're my River Song. My wonderful, impossible wife. You would've found a way."

After taking a deep breath and letting out a loud sigh, she finally pulled away from him and turned to her parents and grandfather.

"I'm so sorry for worrying everyone."

"Now, don't start," insisted her mother. "It's not your fault. And it all turned out alright."

"It seems we still don't know everything they did to you. I expect, all things considered, it's going to take quite a while before all effects of your training are completely gone," said her father, ever the nurse.

"Now that that's over I think this calls for a nice calming cup of tea while someone explains to me what just happened," said Brian.

* * *

A small while later they were all sitting around in some of the Doctor's comfy chairs, finishing the end of their explanations to Brian, who seemed to be taking it rather well.

"So, Mels is you?"

"Yes."

"And you're ok with this?" He asked his Rory and Amy.

"Have to be. She's still our daughter, no matter what life she's in," responded Amy.

"Well, in that case, I've just got one more thing to say."

"What's that?" Rory asked warily.

"As your grandfather, River- or do you prefer Melody?"

She smiled. "Either's fine from you."

"Well, as your grandfather, River, I must say that the Doctor's way too old for you."

She threw her head back and laughed at this statement- more used to opposite comment from people ignorant of their situation.

"Well, what can I say, Brian? My husband's a cradle snatcher."

"It doesn't count, Mrs. Robinson," whined the Doctor, wrapping his arms tighter around her middle as he put his chin on her head. "Especially considering we're part of the same long- lived species."

"So, you're a different species altogether then?"

"More like an enhancement on human. I don't age the same way unless I choose to, and I do have some physical strengths and abilities normal humans don't possess, but I'm not nearly as alien at this one." She pointed behind her.

"Oi!"

"I didn't say alien was bad, My Love."

Amy yawned in the corner, content in the peace that had once more settled on her family.

"I think it's time the missus and I went back to bed. River, I think it best if I lock up all your weapons tonight. You can get them back in the morning."

"But Daaad," she teased.

"No buts, young lady. I expect you to behave and not shoot at anyone for the rest of the night," he played along.

"Muuum," she whined to Amy, a smile playing on her lips.

"You heard your father. No guns for the rest of the night."

"You guys are no fun," she pouted as her parents each kissed her on her forehead before turning to go back to their room.

"This has certainly been an interesting night," declared Brian. "I expect nothing we do tomorrow- hang on a minute. That's why you're here."

"What?" asked River, not completely following his train of thought.

"The Fathers Celebration thing. Rory. You're spending it with him."

"Of course. He's my father."

"And I'm your grandfather. Goodnight, Granddaughter," he smiled.

"Goodnight, Grandfather," she returned the grin.

* * *

When Brian went home the next night, it was with 4 different species of alien plants, 3 new postcards to send to his friends, 2 days worth of unforgettable memories, and 1 very special promise from his granddaughter that she would be by to visit him as often as possible, keeping him updated on her many adventures.

He settled back into his normal routine, but only after he bought a special frame for the picture of him, his son, his daughter- in- law, his granddaughter, and his alien grandson- in- law all on a planet far, far away from the ordinary.


	21. Ageless god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't all monsters and maniacs. She had one faithful angel. Well, that's what she liked to call him.

**A/N- I'm… not even sure where this came from. Angsty. Enjoy.**

* * *

She had a secret angel. Well, he wasn't so secret. He'd been there as long as she could remember. He claimed to have been there since right after she was born. Maybe she should believe him. Who knows? But then again, maybe she shouldn't.

It didn't matter. What mattered was this- he always came for her. And he was nearly always around when she needed someone. When she could remember, she knew they had been teaching her. They taught her to fight. They taught her to kill. To cheat. To lie. To manipulate. To steal. He was there, too. But he taught other skills, too.

He taught her other ways to fight. But his fighting wasn't for killing, it was for survival. They taught her how to defeat, he taught her how to protect. He told her he knew tricks for mending as well, so he taught her how to heal what they taught her to hurt. He showed her how to smile when she was sad, to laugh when she wanted to cry, to believe when she wanted to break. And, oddly enough, he taught her to flirt. Not that he did it with her directly- she was just a child after all. But he did teach her the confidence and innuendo needed as he brought her along with him on practice missions, where they would carry out minor jobs in preparation for the "big one." He said she needed something to keep her going- and his silly words and the reactions they got always made her laugh.

He gifted her with the only presents she had ever received. Toys meant for fun and comfort, and not only for education. An outfit she could wear to feel beautiful in and not just to fight- or whatever it was she would do when she was conscious of doing it. And, when they were out on a new planet and she saw what she thought was one of the prettiest women ever, he bought her a big girl lipstick, so she could feel pretty too.

He told her she was special- something she was used to hearing in her dreams from mysterious creatures. But she didn't get scared when he said it. He would take pictures of her in all of her activities. When she asked why, he just replied that they were for an old friend who would want to know she was alright. And he always gave her copies- the few happy memories she had in her life. Including her favourite- the one of the woman he told her loved her more than anything else in the universe.

She asked him his name, but he would never really answer her, giving her instead something he called an _alias_. Said it was meant to keep them both safe a little while longer. Sometimes he would go away, but he always seemed so much older when he returned. And yet, he also seemed to barely age. She couldn't ever understand that.

She didn't really have very many sympathetic beings in her life- the headless monks were no joy, and the clerics were known more for their efficiency than their kindness. But he always smiled for her, at her. As though he was… glad she was there. One day, she got very brave and asked why he was so nice to her when everyone else was so…not. He just looked very wistful and said something about a promise and a debt to a very old friend.

He would hold her hand when they went out- not possessively like the others, but in a friendly way, like he didn't want to let her go. She trusted him, even though she knew so little about him. She only knew his _alias_ , the fact that he was tall, kind, strong, a leader- others always seemed to follow his commands, laughed with his whole heart, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw something that frightened her. Despite his appearance, he seemed so very old, and so very sad. But he also seemed to- love her. She tried asking about his friend that meant so much to him, but he was always so evasive about that. Finally, he told her that his friend was one of the best people he had ever met. She wanted to meet them too.

She knew he couldn't break many rules when they were together, but he did try to bend them as much as possible for her, when he was around. He would tell her stories- wonderful stories of far away worlds and planets and people he had met and loved and lost. When they told her stories about how the Doctor failed everyone, he would whisper to her the dangers of hatred. He tried to teach her how to hang on and when to let go. But despite what they said, she was still just a child. She couldn't always understand his lessons.

Then, one day, he went too far. She was so, so tired. And she had disobeyed once again. She didn't know what she had done wrong, just remembered feeling scared. They had moved her to an orphanage on earth not so long ago, and she had seen the Spaceman. The whispers in her mind told her the Spaceman would eat her. She was so scared of it. She ran to him, grabbed him tightly and refused to let him go. She told him she didn't want the Spaceman to get her- please, please help her. He had always protected her when she really needed it.

That night, he snuck her to where the Spaceman was and showed her how to escape if she could manage it. She would never manage it- they were always watching her. Plus, what could she do if she escaped? He told her to remember what he had taught her- how to run and to survive no matter what, but to always try to show compassion whenever it was possible. She asked why he wouldn't just not make her go in it and stay with her so she didn't have to survive.

At this, he grabbed her head and kissed her, pulling her into one of the very few hugs she had ever felt. He held her tightly, and she felt his tears on her cheeks.

"I will be with you as long as I can. But soon, you'll have to be as amazing as I know you can be, all on your own. Can you do that for me, Melody?"

She nodded, the tears already starting to fall from her own eyes. She knew what it was to be left- knew he was saying goodbye. This one was different from the others, though. It felt more final.

"I'll try. But will I ever see you again?" The tears were uncontrollable now.

"I guarantee it. But, I may not know who you are then. And I may seem so different you won't even recognize me. But it's still me. It will always be me. I promise."

She didn't understand. He was the most important person in her life. How could she not recognize him? But she had learned long ago that he was the only person she could trust, so if he said it, it must be true.

He tucked her in that night, and told her one last story, one of her favourites- a story about a man who ran through the stars and time itself, who lost and loved and never really died. A man who made so many mistakes yet was forgiven again and again. Who had run away so very long ago from home, but had found a new one again. Who learned to grieve, but then learned to hope, and that hope let him live another day. She had heard this story many times, but it wasn't until this final moment with him that she realized the story was his own. And she decided if he could keep going, so could she- somehow.

The headless monks were in the doorway- she knew they were coming for him. He had taught her to escape, and like she'd said earlier, someone was always watching. She knew what his punishment would be. They were cruel, mean people, and she would never see her angel again.

He refused to look behind him as he tucked her in. But when he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, he just looked in her eyes with joy, a smile on his face despite the tears in his eyes.

"Be brave, my Melody. Be amazing. And remember- you are worth fighting for."

She was scared for him, but they only had these final moments, so she grabbed his neck tightly and gave him the hardest hug her tiny body could muster, saying into his short brown hair, "Mr. Boe- you're the very best friend I've ever had."

He hugged her back, then sang her to sleep, blocking the monsters behind him with his body. She never saw him again after that.

* * *

His head was placed in a glass jar, similar to the hand of a friend he once had. For his loyalty, that same friend managed to arrange for him to communicate telepathically with the world. He had a new life ahead of him- no longer a soldier, now a powerful being of influence and mystery. A wonderful reward for the unsuspecting hero.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he looked at the face of the very old friend for whom he had helped raise a very small, vulnerable child, and just said, "My debt is repaid. I kept my promise, Centurion. Your daughter is going to be magnificent."


	22. Is It A Cry For Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be in River Song's wardrobe that embarasses her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I wrote this for my own enjoyment. The last line ran through my head one day, and this is what came of it. Hope you like it!

It was one of those weeks where River was travelling with them constantly- an occasional occurrence when they knew who she was- after all, not only were they her parents, but they _had_ been her best friends.

 

Amy only ever found out where the Doctor’s room was- or the fact that he had a room at all- because of her daughter.

 

While her Raggedy Man worked on his precious ship, River invited Amy in to explore her wardrobe, rooms upon rooms of different outfits, scarves, accessories, and most of all- shoes.  They spent hours in there, Amy using her daughter’s clothes closet as a shopping mall.  They dressed up and accessorized- the reverse of a child trying on her mommy’s big- girl clothes.

 

River would explain where she was when she acquired random articles of clothing such as a leather rawhide catsuit (something about dinosaurs, sturdy material, and the Doctor’s fetish for poking creatures with sharp teeth- repeatedly).  She had jewelry that Snow White’s dwarves would covet- some of it even obtained legitimately.  Amy laughed when she saw River’s collection of headdresses.  Apparently, they aren’t only good when researching ancient cultures, but for impersonating chieftains when the Doctor is once again blamed for the infertile grounds and peoples of different centuries and planets.  Amy complained when River forced her into a corset, upset when she realized her daughter cheated and had herself donned a 33rd century contraption that maintained all the appearance of the 16th century torture device while also maintaining all mobility and breathability.  Apparently, River’s was more conducive to battle.

 

They got lost in River’s own little world of shoes- from practical to utterly ridiculous, colorful to elegant- it seemed if it was ever in style on any world in any time, River owned it.  Amy understood the use for high sandals of Ancient Rome and the pryxn from Melitta Minoria.  She got that her daughter went on digs wearing the boots and that the heels were her signature.  She didn’t understand the jelly shoes of Nuez- literally made of a type of moldable jam.  She drooled over the stilettos and laughed when she found out the Doctor had a pair of platform shoes to match his wife’s.  She enjoyed attempting to balance on the zero- gravity bubble shoes of Wonkan and paraded in all the specially- made designer shoes her daughter had charmed her way into getting personally crafted.  It took hours for Rory to retrieve his girls from that room just to remind them to eat at one point.

 

Amy understood when River quickly steered her past the assorted, yet similar, spacesuits she had well- guarded behind glass (the suits themselves were indispensable in their function, but their ability to remain intact remained solely on their distance from the suit- weary River), on to the different uniforms she wore as she commanded in various wars and battles.  The fact River was a soldier didn’t surprise Amy, though she was curious as to what causes her daughter fought for. 

 

River called Rory over to hear a few of her war stories- from the slave revolutions of New Neo New Egypt to Earth’s own French Revolution.  She told them the real story of the skirmish of Troy and about a crushing lost battle in a valley on Hera during the Unification War against the Alliance.  She also told them stories where it was she, and not just her pacifist husband, who stopped the fighting before it had a chance to begin.

 

 

It seemed there were now only two rooms left unexplored in this massive place- River allowed Amy to make her way through the room where she kept her nightclothes, explaining that the one room she quickly locked was for “special” clothes that her mother never need see.  And she was smart enough to hide the key, knowing her mother would try to swipe it once she got the chance.  After Amy’s second attempt, she turned her attention to her “trophy room,” saying it was the one room in here that the Doctor never found.  Inside were bits and pieces of cloth that had no rhyme or reason to Amy, until she found tattered pieces of a red fez.

 

“Have you really shot this many hats off the Doctor?”

 

“That man will never learn.  However, in my defense- it’s not just hats in here.  That right there is fortunately all that remains of this hideous waistcoat he was once fond of.”

 

Amy actually shrieked at the sight- although, upon further reflection, she really shouldn’t be surprised.

 

So, after what could have been hours or days exploring the many looks of River Song, she thought her child could surprise her no more.  Then one, ill- fated night, Amy passed by her and the Doctor’s room on her way to get a midnight snack, where she saw her daughter wearing what she instantly knew was what River had tried to keep locked behind a door in the nightclothes department.  It stopped her cold in her tracks- her eyes wide and gawking.

 

“Oh. My. Gosh,” said the stunned Amy.  “So _this_ is what you were hiding!  You know- there are certain things mothers should never know about their daughters.”

 

River looked up to see her mother’s shocked expression and immediately tried to put on a long dressing gown to cover up, but it was too late.  Amy had seen all she needed to.

 

“Mum! What’re you doing up?!  It’s not what it looks like- the Doctor bought a few sets of these for me one Christmas- years ago.  I was just seeing if they still fit, that’s all. You know him and his odd… tastes.”

 

For being one of the best liars in the universe, River was doing a terrible job.

 

“You have forever altered my perception of _the_ River Song,” said Amy, a little disappointment behind her blush.

 

“What’s the matter, Pond?” asked the Doctor as he passed Amy, plate full of jammie dodgers in his hand- noticing the look on both his friend and wife’s faces.

 

“She-“

 

“I just saw what River wears to bed when she thinks she won’t get caught.  And you!  You bought it for her!”

 

The Doctor was oblivious to his wife’s discomfort, ignoring her attempts to cover herself as he took off his own dressing gown with delight- showing off his matching nightclothes to Amy.

 

He wiggled his feet in her face as both she and River groaned.

 

“They’re cool, Pond.  Footie pajamas are cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely sure I got the terminology correct, but still- I think the point comes across well. - I love playing with Amy’s perception of River and River’s embarrassment- she’s River Song for crying out loud! Also, if anyone is interested, I’d love to see this “prompt” fiddled with by someone else. It could be very entertaining! Anyway, message me if you end up doing anything with this, I’d love to read it.


	23. Following You, What'd You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mels when she first regenerates into River indicates she hadn't intended to kill the Doctor- her brainwashing had taken over when he showed up, hence all the events in Let's Kill Hitler. So, what was she still doing in Leadworth before?

She had so many dreams. She was going to go off to see the world, and then when that got too small, she would obey the call ingrained in her very being and go back to the stars. Perhaps see the asteroid on which she was born. Maybe one day she'd see her Mr. Boe's home planet. And she'd take her mum and dad with her.

They'd know her by her real name then. And know who she was. They'd love her like she'd always wanted, and she wouldn't have to hide anymore. Their reprimands would be those of parents addressing a wayward daughter, not a wild best friend. And she would address them by their titles. They'd wait by her bedside when she was sick, and hold her close when she was sad. Then they'd scold her for worrying them and she'd complain while secretly loving it.

Her mother's Raggedy Man would return then, and she would marry him and they would travel in his magic phone box and rescue planets and right all the wrongs in history. She wouldn't forget her new dreams either. The ones her father had so long ago unintentionally inspired and so recently encouraged (although she was still unaware of the former fact). Researching the Last Centurion of whom she'd dreamed since birth had aroused an interest in history, and she had discovered a love of uncovering the past. She could do right by her dad. She would become all those things they'd dreamed of for her- a doctor in her chosen profession, maybe even a professor someday.

He'd be proud. He would be so proud to call her his daughter. And she knew how emotional he'd get. Probably cry at her graduation. Her mum- well, her mum would embarrass her for sure. Amelia Pond was not known for her subtlety. And Melody would bask in her parents' praise, once they knew they were her parents. She would be amazing- she'd even be able to keep up with her mother's imaginary friend once he returned, because she wouldn't have to hide anymore- wouldn't have to maintain the illusion of _average._

Still, she couldn't deny she liked a bit of trouble, so she'd have to be sure and seek that out as often as possible. As much as people liked to think _she_ was the main troublemaker, her mother was no saint. Ooh, the havoc they could wreak when they worked as a team. They could fluster any man with their flirtatious innuendos, outsmart the local authorities (well, distract them anyway), and they could escape any fix when they worked together. And when they didn't- well, that's why Amy always borrowed money from Rory to bail Mels out. What were future secret fathers for?

She could even put her training to use in wherever they went- she was more than fair with a gun and was trained in several types of combat. She could be a private detective or a consultant or a spy. She could command armies or lead teams or infiltrate wealthy parties, ripping off businessmen too small minded to realize what they had. And of course, she'd look fabulous doing it. Maybe she'd even teach her mum how to handle a weapon. No. Maybe not. Or her dad- but the thought of the mild- mannered future nurse actually fighting brought a smile to her face and a laugh to her lips.

Oh, what a team they'd make- Rory Williams and Pond girls travelling the universe. Well, at least Amy and she would- her dad wasn't much for travelling. Must've gotten it from her grandfather. So he wouldn't go with them. No, wait. These were her fantasies. Yes, Rory would go too.

But he wouldn't be as enthralled as they were with the universe, just be more as he was now- someone up for anything but not really the adventure seeker. She smiled to herself as she imagined him getting caught up in some dangerous adventure, then she'd saunter right up to him, say "Hello, Dad," because she'd be allowed to, and explain everything that was happening brilliantly, because she'd be 10 steps ahead of everyone else and that'd be okay.

She was roused out of her lovely dreams and looked around her very, very empty residence.

She turned to her picture of Amy and Rory. And decided as she thought about what life would hold for her after fast- approaching graduation, of all the dreams she had, she just wanted to be close to them. Someday, they would know everything. Someday, they would cause all the trouble they could handle. Someday, perhaps she would go to university and study whatever she wanted with people who were closer to her intelligence level. And maybe, someday, they would all see a life outside of their sleepy little town. But today, and tomorrow, and for however long they wanted, she would stay with them in Leadworth. Because today, right here, right now, even if they didn't know it, she was theirs and they were hers. And that was enough for now.


	24. And Who Might You Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger already knows one of the Ponds, but, he's willing to get to know the others. With more than a little flirting in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated a solid PG-13/ T. It deals with the appearance of one Captain Jack Harkness in the lives of the Ponds. It's a tie in for previous and potential future chapters, but not altogether necessary if the rating makes you nervous.
> 
> If you do read it, please review. This is my first serious attempt at the Captain. Thank you!

They were in a tavern on the third crater of Zulon, waiting for their husbands at the end of their girls' day. River was trying to get her mother to ignore her injured ankle, which she had twisted running from a rabid creature known as an abaoun. Eventually, River had convinced the creature that a pond full of fish would be a better place to scout for a meal. Suddenly, a man approached them, tall, brunette, and with the distinct swagger of someone used to getting his way. River was married to a man with such a swagger.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

River and Amy looked up.

"Only if you sit next to me," said River flirtatiously.

"Love to. Gives me a chance to get to know you. And for you to get to know me." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, I already know men like you." Her voice dropped flirtatiously.

"Do you? What do you know about men like me?" He sat down in the stool next to River.

"One word- Trouble." She turned toward him with a smile.

"Only to women like you, who I suspect like trouble."

"Hmm. You have no idea," she replied with a smirk.

"Waiting for someone in particular?" He glanced around to see if she was attached and to whom.

"Always."

"Well-"

"Please, do not complete that sentence with "your waiting's over." And, Melody Pond- you're married!" said Amy- quite irritable and flat out cranky after her long day.

Within an instant, both River and the man had their guns out and pointed at each other.

"Whoa. River, what's happening?" Amy asked- suddenly very afraid for her daughter- who promptly ignored her.

"So I guess this means I won't be getting a refill, then?" She stood protectively in front of her mother, judging the best way to disarm the flirtatious stranger.

"It means that just as soon as I get a clear shot I will drop you so fast the other patrons won't know what happened."

"Ha- That would be quite an accomplishment. And what did I do to warrant such special attention?"

"You killed a very good friend of mine."

"Possible. I have been told I have psychopathic tendencies. And I am supposed to be in prison for murder."

"Time off for good behavior?"

"More like an open- door policy. Well. I say open door. More like guards very willing to open closed ones with the… right persuasion."

"Cute. I'll almost feel bad about killing you."

"Oh, you are fun. If the situation were different, I'd almost let you."

"Well now, this little chat's over. Care to move to your right a little? I know how attached Jem is to that particular chair. I'd hate to have to pay for it."

"No no, I know Jem likes the mirror behind you. So please- if you could avoid falling back into that when you crash to the floor- he'd be most grateful."

"River! Tell me, what's-"

"Stay back, Mother. Obviously, this man is unstable. Thinks I killed his friend. And look at his eyes. He has absolutely no qualms about shooting me right now. If he thinks he can shoot faster than me, that is."

"Wait- mother? River? She called you Melody Pond." His confusion _almost_ threw off his guard.

"Yes she did," replied River- still not blinking at the weapon pointed at her.

"You're the woman who killed the Doctor."

"Only once," said the Time Lord himself, entering the door behind them. "Besides- I got better."

"Doctor?! Is that really you? Love the new look! How've you been?"

"Oh, you know- new worlds, new body, running, dying. Same ol' same ol'. Though I'd feel a lot better right now if you'd stop pointing a gun at my wife."

"She's the woman who- wait, what?!"

All of a sudden he felt the sting of a sword against his neck and a gun at his back.

"Oh, of course it would be you. Captain- would you do me a great favor and put down the gun you currently have pointed at my daughter?" said Rory, dad mode in high gear as the man turned his head slightly.

"Centurion! Looking good. So- I'm assuming the box opened for you eh?" He lowered the gun, holstering it with a look at Rory. Then he turned back to River.

"Well, now. Seeing as the Doctor and the Roman seem to trust you- Captain Jack Harkness. Hi," the sometimes- Torchwood agent offered silkily, reaching out a hand toward River.

"Stop it," growled the Doctor and Rory simultaneously.

"Doctor River Song. Tread lightly Captain. My husband gets ever so jealous." River introduced herself with a smug smirk, holstering her own gun once more.

"Only means you're worth getting jealous over," added Jack seductively.

"Hmm. You have _no_ idea." Her voice lowered to match his.

"I'd be willing to learn."

"I'll bet you would."

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" asked a very confused and frustrated Amy Pond.

Jack turned toward her, smile dazzling- "Captain Jack Hark-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence, Jack."

"I'm just saying hi, Centurion."

"Well, I know what you mean when you 'just say hi,' and I won't have you saying hi to my wife."

"Your wife? The girl from the box?"

"Amy Pond," offered Amy- smiling as she reached out to shake the Captain's hand, who bent down and kissed it.

"Williams," insisted Rory in this instance, sheathing the sword he'd brought when he'd called Amy midday and heard screaming.

"Now- can you please explain to me, Captain- how do you know my husband, and the Doctor, and why did you pull a gun on my daughter?" Amy asked, slightly less irritable now that amusement had begun to settle in.

Jack eyed her speculatively.

"You and the Centurion, huh? Definitely worth waiting for."

He then turned his gaze to River.

"Nice daughter, too. Gorgeous. You sure you're spoken for?"

"Completely," said River, more than a little pleased at her husband's face- although, she had to admit, had he not seemed slightly jealous, she would have had a different answer for the captain- just to test the Doctor's boundaries.

"So, Captain, which sounds about as legitimate as my husband being a Doctor by the way, why do you keep calling my father Centurion?"

"Ah-" interjected the Doctor, not realizing exactly where his wife was when he came to meet her, "Spoilers."

"What's that mean?" a confused Jack questioned.

"It means, River and I don't always meet in the right order-"

"So you can't give away each other's timelines. Got it. Like another relationship I know of," Jack said pointedly.

"Well- you and I are mostly linear," the Doctor remarked offhandedly.

"You still haven't answered how you know everyone," commented Amy, very intrigued by this man who seemed to know so much about her friend and husband.

"Jack travelled with me- a long time ago. Got killed in a battle against the Daleks; my other companion took the Time Vortex into her head and brought him back- now he can't ever die."

"You mean, he's like you two- he changes?"

"No, he means, no matter what happens- be it suffocation, getting shot, drowning, or getting hit by a 'stray' javelin, I don't stay dead." He glared at Rory.

"In my defense- it was stray! I figured I needed to know as many types of warfare as possible."

"Javelins in the 20th Century?!"

"You try standing outside a box for a few millennia and see if you don't get the smallest bit bored. Not that I wouldn't do it again," amended Rory, catching the slight hurt in his wife's eyes. "River, suffice it to say, there was a point where I didn't die for a few thousand years while I waited for Amy- I was dressed like a Roman Centurion because at the time it made sense. I met Jack after I accidently killed him. Twice."

"Accidently- you aimed at my head!"

"You tried to open the box!"

"Well- I travelled with the Doctor. Something says 'Do Not Enter,' anyone who knows him knows- you enter!"

"So, what happened after that? He just was fine and you stopped killing him?"

"Basically… and then we sort of… hung out. For a century or five. He's a timetraveller as well. It happened in a different order for me."

"Let me tell you- the trouble this guy could get into."

"I kept out of trouble…"

"Yeah, and there I was, to fix that. Anyway, speaking of trouble, Doc- explain to me how you have a wife like this and I don't know about it."

"Oh, it all happened so quickly- I met her, we went out for a few hundred years, then she made an honest man out of me."

"So, how come I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

"Alternate timeline. On top of an American Pyramid."

"Ah- and her parents?"

"I can speak for myself, Captain. I'm part Time Lord- complicated gift of the time vortex-"

"I know the feeling."

"Yes, well, I can regenerate. The rest is simple. I was kidnapped as a baby, brainwashed to kill the Doctor, used my remaining lives to bring him back once I did, then pretended to kill him again so the universe will stop chasing him. Meanwhile, I ran away from my trainers and grew up with my parents. See- simple," she ended with a nonchalant shrug.

"So, basically, all I'm hearing is- the Doctor got married and I still haven't thrown him a stag party!"

"NO- Jack. That's not…" The Doctor didn't know whose look to fear more- his friend's or his wife's.

"Mummy dear- the Captain has a point. Despite your own rather magnificent send off, you're welcome again, I never got one of my own."

"It just sounds so wrong when you say it like that," remarked Rory, still thinking of the baby he'd held not so very long ago- a problem all father's face, he just faced it a few decades early.

River, Jack, and Amy took over the conversation for a while, planning some type of party the Doctor was sure to regret. He especially regretted the fact that River was old enough to have a fairly sizeable list of his old friends. He was planning his escape when he was pulled out of his reverie by realizing the conversation had shifted.

"I'm sorry, Captain. You are very charming in your own right; you just make me inexplicably uncomfortable. Yet, it's something I've felt before. I can't explain it. Are you sure you haven't been to the third moon of Umbar?" asked River, confusion written across her features before Jack shook his head, also trying to remember any connection to the woman in front of him.

"Jack's a fixed point. His immortality makes for a very unpleasant sensation in people who have time itself flowing through them. That probably accounts for the feelings you're having, dear," explained the Doctor, a slight thrill going through him at yet another reminder of his and his wife's similarities.

"So, is that why he can remember Rory, even though you reset the universe?" asked Amy- upon whose lips River placed a finger, stopping her mother from wreaking even more damage on her foreknowledge.

"Probably."

"You'd be surprised how many different times never existed that I remember. I was around for a year that never was- the Doctor really did look his age, then, unfortunately. I still felt the love though, Doc. Then there was this whole period where time stopped moving for quite a while. Funny- I joined a resistance group who were convinced something was wrong. Never met the leader, though I did help capture this woman who was said to have something to do with time colliding like it did. Nasty character. Madame indeed."

He looked at the silent faces around him, realizing he must have said something wrong but totally ignorant of what.

"Something I said?"

"Like I said, Jack- alternate timeline. Churchill was the Emperor."

"So you _were_ there! And you didn't even bother to look me up and say hi." Jack faked offence.

"Bit busy," the Doctor mumbled, then smiled when River took his hand.

"Anyway, I want to know more about this time you spent with my father, Jack," said River anxiously.

They talked long into the night, finally retiring to the TARDIS where Rory and Jack used med bay supplies to heal Amy's ankle. Rory continued to defend his character against the Captain's innuendo and somewhat different memories while the Doctor took them into the vortex. They sat around in the comfy chairs room and the TARDIS suddenly started playing music.

"I've told that man that's the jukebox, not a sweets machine a hundred times!" groaned River, making to get up.

"Oh, leave him. I like this song," said Amy, swaying slightly to the music even as she turned her attention back to Jack.

They reminisced for a while longer until Rory suddenly heard one of his and Amy's special songs; he pulled her up and waltzed lazily around the room, enjoying a quiet evening in after a full day of handling the Doctor all by himself.

Jack opened his arms and River accepted his invitation.

"I have a feeling you dance very well, Captain."

"Well, I've been dancing for quite a while, Doctor Song. Gained a lot of experience."

"Ah. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Well, what about you? Long life of a Time Lord," he looked her up and down, smiled, and corrected himself, "Lady. You must have had quite a few private lessons in your time."

"We can hear you," reminded Rory grumpily.

River laughed heartily. "Actually, Mr. Harkness, my husband's is the only name on my dance card."

Amy and Rory's heads both jerked up at that statement, not believing what they were hearing. They had spent a lifetime hearing Mels' insinuations and flirtations, the rumors and her own suggestive boasts. Although, given who Mels was, they shouldn't really be surprised that nothing was ever as it seemed with her.

Jack backed up, surprised. He spun River around with a look of shock on his face as she just laughed at everyone's reactions.

"I don't believe you- what about all those stories Amy was telling me about the wild girl from Leadworth? And you went to Luna U! Let me tell you, the anti- gravity parties…"

"Well, pushing boundaries isn't the same as crossing them. Besides- I've been hearing stories about the Doctor since the day I was born. Even when they were training me to hate him, he was always so much more than a just a man to me. Then came the romanticized stories from Amy about a hero who could claim time itself. No one else would have ever compared."

He pulled her into him once more, laughing light- heartedly.

"I believe that was the sound of my heart breaking, Mrs. Song."

"Somehow I believe you'll survive."

"This is the third incarnation I've met of him where he knows me. If I could survive that-"

"Jack, are you trying to steal my wife now?" asked the Doctor as he sauntered into the room, smiling at one of his oldest (in more ways than one) friends.

"More like trying to steal my husband, dear," River replied as the Doctor cut in rudely, grabbing her waist away from Jack and pulling her to him. "Careful, Captain. I'm an only child who doesn't like to share my toys." She winked before putting her arms around the Doctor's neck, batting him on the shoulders for his possessive display.

"Now this is just unfair," said Jack, smiling at the Doctor's same possessiveness- a quality he had had slightly with Rose but had lacked when Jack had found him again travelling with Martha but which he secretly found endearing.

"Come dance with me, Jack," offered Amy.

"Anytime," he grinned, actually keeping a surprisingly chaste distance between the two of them as he remained conscious of the good friend off to the side he hadn't expected to ever see again.

After a couple of days, during which armies were defeated, planets renamed, and the Doctor's stag was thoroughly planned out much to his only slightly- feigned horror, the Doctor dropped Jack off on a distant planet. As he turned once more to say his goodbyes, he gave Amy and River tight hugs, and one long- lasting one to the Doctor, before he turned and very seriously saluted Rory.

"Glad to see you got everything you wanted, Centurion. No man deserves it more. OH! By the way, here's how to contact me. Let me know if you ever need anything. I still have that debt I owe you." He gave Rory a card.

"I told you, you don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do. So much. To both of you," He looked toward the Doctor.

"I think you and I are far beyond debts, Jack," remarked the Time Lord. A look passed between them, and Jack nodded slightly before making his way out.

"Ladies, lovely to meet you. Looking forward to seeing you soon."

"Oh, I have a feeling we'll be seeing _quite_ a bit of one another, Captain," River couldn't help adding.

"Counting on it."

As they took off into the vortex, Amy and River turned to each other and laughed, delighted in the new friend they had made and the way one lone 51st Century immortal could fluster their husbands so easily. River couldn't shake the feeling she somehow knew him, and Amy couldn't deny the fact she was intrigued by the man who knew her husband and her Raggedy Man so well; plus she remembered an encounter with a future River and the Doctor, in which they had seemed so close with him.

It seemed that now that they'd met him, Captain Jack Harkness was here to stay.


	25. And It Breaks My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Rory aren't ever coming home again. But they left a few people behind who have to deal with the their absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- We had fun with a little humor, but now here's a little angst. Here is my Post- Manhattan Pond tribute. For this reason, I only used moments from the show.

It had only been two weeks for him. Three weeks since he'd sent his son and daughter- in law off to live a life of adventure. Two weeks exactly since Anthony had arrived with a letter explaining they would never return to him. Two weeks since he'd also taken the Ponds their letter from Amy and together the four of them had grieved and rejoiced in the news of their children. Two weeks of trying to put on a brave face for his friends and in- laws. But now it was time to try to move forward.

He led them into Amy and Rory's house, believing this was a necessary step toward acceptance. They started with the kitchen- Tabetha's pain not allowing her into the more familiar living areas. Augustus went to the front rooms. Well then, if someone had to take the hard parts, it would be him. He couldn't yet make himself open their door, so he started with the spare room his granddaughter and her husband used to occupy when they were over. River had come by now on several occasions, these past couple of weeks, such a magnificent comfort in their time of grief. He decided to just let her deal with her room next time she came.

Of course, that left him with one dreaded room in the house none of them ever wanted to approach. Brian steeled himself, then opened the door to his only child's most private quarters. He looked around and saw all the personal touches of the previous residents everywhere he looked- from pictures to mementos, books and nail polish and combs and clothes. What caught him off guard, however, was the woman sitting in the bed, her body rocking back and forth as she clutched their pillows tightly to her face.

"River?" braved Brian gently.

She turned, surprised at an intruder during her private moment. She considered lying, trying to mask the tears that had been falling so freely down her face, but one look at her grandfather- who stood in sympathy and not judgment- and she couldn't manage it. She simply hugged Amy's pillow tighter to her and looked down before giving her quiet explanation.

"I miss my mum and dad," came the cry of a broken orphan, in a voice smaller than he ever would have thought possible.

"Oh, love," his heart broke for her.

He fell on the bed and wrapped his arms around his granddaughter, his own loss momentarily forgotten as she buried her face in his shirt and cried. Holding her there, this amazing link to the loved ones he'd lost, and he too finally allowed himself the tears that had refused to come for so long.

They cried for what could have been hours or minutes, until both of them were able to sit up and take in the room around them.

He had long ago become one of the only people she'd allowed herself to be vulnerable to, and had stopped apologizing for it when she was a young Mels. So as she glanced around at the only link she could think of to her best friends and parents, she allowed herself to sniff and a few more tears to trail down her face. He, too, let his walls fall with this kindred spirit.

They were silent for a while, simply wallowing in the pain that surrounded Amy and Rory's absence, before he stood up and reached for her hand. She gave a watery smile and allowed him to lead her out of the room and into the kitchen, where her surprised grandmother quickly made her a cup of tea, her other grandfather coming in with a blanket to wrap around her shoulders.

She smiled weakly at their flustered attempts to comfort her, glad for these people still in her life.

Once she had reassured them she would be all right, they stood and collectively agreed that grief should be shared and not experienced alone. So, together, they started in the kitchen, taking stock of every item which would eventually need to be either packed up or tossed away.

The tears came freely as River remembered her mother cooking countless Sunday dinners, her father whipping up a new dessert. Tabitha opened drawers, remembering fixing breakfasts for her feisty little girl not so long ago. Brian saw the kitchen transform as he watched a young Rory listening closely to his mother's instructions as his wife showed his boy how to measure and wait patiently for the best results.

They moved on to the lounge, filled with memories of laughter, heated discussions, and photos of times well- lived. River gently touched one of the plants Brian had still so faithfully tended in her parents' absence. Augustus looked around at all the frames, remembering some captured moments and wondering about the now precious memories he wasn't a part of. They stayed in that room the longest, River once more pulling a blanket around her, sharing it now with a grandparent on each side, as they also went through each album and shared their own memories of Amy and Rory.

They paused in her room, full of the small touches her parents had included to always make her feel welcome. Her mother had always kept a vase of fresh sunflowers in there. Her father had made a sturdy box for her weapons. The TARDIS blue quilt they'd bought together placed on the bed kept a piece of the Doctor near her here when they were apart. The photos that also graced this, her special room, were of a Melody in all her regenerations, placed in such a way that she knew they'd come in here when they needed to remember their child, or to feel close to her when she was off in the stars.

Then, they all once more made their way to her parents' room. To the place where Amy's perfume still graced the vanity and traces of it lingered in the air. Where Rory's scrubs still lay on a chair, one of his kits beside them. Where Amy's short skirts were now folded and moved to the back of a bureau. One of Rory's swords still lay in its box under the bed. This was the place of the everyday life. Of the Girl Who Stopped Waiting and the Centurion Turned Nurse. This was the dwelling of doctor's appointments and money squabbles and lunch meetings and house cleaning. And this was the home of no one who would ever be coming back.

Their parents and daughter looked around, allowing memories and emotions to envelope them, both the good and the painful. The everyday and the extraordinary. The past experiences and now crushed futures. Together they grieved. Together, they tried to heal.

After a day full of tears and few smiles, of taking comfort only in one another's presences, they once more regrouped around the table outside, where River had shared many a night and a glass of wine with Amy and Rory- never to do so again.

"I think we should have a memorial," Brian said, breaking the silence. They looked up at him. "For Amy and Rory. I think we should have a service. Give those who loved them a chance to say goodbye."

"I think that's a great idea, Brian," agreed River, thinking of all the friends who would never understand their absence.

"You mean us, don't you?" asked Tabitha quietly, before looking up into Brian's eyes. "You want me to say goodbye to my baby girl."

"We have to do it, Tabs," whispered Augustus, rubbing her back as tears once more filled her eyes.

"I know. I just… I'm just not ready."

"I don't think any of us will ever be ready," inserted Brian, pain in his every word, "but I won't have my son forgotten."

"He won't be," said River, her father's fierce gaze reflected in her eyes, as her jaw set as stubbornly as her mother's. "There are still legends about the two of them far and wide. But yes, I do think we need to say our goodbyes as well." She looked down as her stomach clenched once more in pain.

Tabitha and Augustus both lifted their heads at this statement. "What kind of legends?" asked Tabitha with hope laced through her voice.

River looked up at that, then sighed as she smiled slightly. "What do you know of the Last Centurion?" she began.

She told stories long into the night, of a man who waited thousands of years for the one he loved, then fought off an army when his beloved was in danger. She talked of a woman who comforted Van Gogh in one of his darkest times, who saved an endangered whale on whose back rode all of England. She told them of another time, where they led a revolution against alien invaders who had long manipulated the human race. She smiled as she talked about a man had never made a distinction between people or their flesh copies, who had punched Hitler in the face and who had once died protecting a man he previously rivaled. Her eyes teared as she spoke of the woman who had forgotten him, but brought him back into existence, who clumsily tried to fight off pirates, who helped melt a cold man's heart, and who had often stopped her own mad man from playing God.

She thought it would hurt, talking about their adventures. That it would be too painful to breathe. And it was at first. But then, as she talked long into the night, she watched the pain melt with joy on her families' faces. The hope and overwhelming love they had for those they had lost became palpable the longer she went on. And then, she realized slowly, she had stopped talking about legends. The soldier who had raised an army to save his wife had also done so to hold his baby girl in his strong arms. The woman who comforted one of the greatest artists to ever live had wrapped her arms around River in her moment of grief. The man who had casually hit a powerful German führer had waited patiently by her bedside when she was ill. The woman who had led revolutions had chastised her for her troublesome ways, bailing her out every time she was in trouble. The soldier on his way into battle had paused to hear her birthday joy. The arms that helped pull time apart had held her close when she was a baby. And the couple who created a paradox that saved New York itself and then couldn't bear to part had once also freely given her to her own spouse.

They weren't the stuff of legends. Not to River Song. They were her mummy and daddy. And now, remembering all that they had been and all that they would be in their new time, she felt the tears fade away. With her mum's parents on her right and her dad's father on her left, she realized she would be fine. She had a loving family who wouldn't let her hurt alone, ever. And, she reflected, in the not- so- distant past, living a life she never could, she had the greatest parents she could ever wish for. And, like their parents surrounding her, she was just so proud.


	26. Have You Found Her- Because You Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor needs to decide- does he want to lose River or break Amy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions the short prequel before "Let's Kill Hitler." Please Review.

The Doctor gleefully urged his ship on, stopping outside of a Stormcage cell whose inhabitant he once destroyed with a kiss.

When he arrived, however, the cell was unoccupied. He was in too good a mood to be deterred, travelling through the vortex stop after stop searching until he finally truly allowed his ship to lead him to the one person he wanted- no _needed_ to see more than anything.

River was sitting outside when the Doctor finally found her. He ran up the steps and embraced her before her usual greeting met her lips. She laughed as he lifted her and twirled her once, his joy palpable and contagious.

She looked up at him when he once more settled her on her feet, searching his eyes as though the reason for his mood would be reflected in them. She was.

"Well, my love. Where have you been that's got you in such a happy mood?" Rory made his way cautiously out of a door on their left, not sure if he was altering some timeline by being seen with his daughter on her dig.

"Demon's Run," exclaimed the Doctor, out of breath with excitement. "Melody Pond! River Song. Child of Time itself! You- you're Gallifreyan!"

"Ah. Well, I was also shown the Untempered Schism as a child, Love. I'm as close to Time Lord as anyone can get now."

He kissed her at that statement, making her laugh once more.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand.

"Where?" His glee really was infectious.

"Anywhere! Everywhere! You name it and we'll go. Say the word River Song, and I might even let you fly my TARDIS!"

"You _are_ in a good mood!"

He couldn't stop touching her- fiddling with her hair, holding her hand, grasping her arm, he relished the feel of another of his kind in such close proximity. He finally noticed Rory.

"Rory the Roman! Do you know who this is?!" He obviously didn't notice the age on his friend's face.

"Yeah, Doctor, I do. My daughter and I are kind of on a dig now- Demon's Run was quite a while ago for me."

"Your daughter, isn't she brilliant?" He grabbed and kissed the top of her head now.

"And you're brilliant!" He reciprocated on the stunned Mr. Pond.

"Come on, Dad. It seems there's no hampering his mood right now, and if we don't go willingly, he's liable to drag us into the TARDIS."

Rory insisted on staying on board when the Doctor dragged River out onto Calderon Beta, saying she had more experience dealing with timelines and spoilers and he didn't want to get involved in this. When she realized where they were, she smiled a very nostalgic smile and led him to a tiny shop where she ordered "the usual" for both of them.

"So, I take it we've been here before?" questioned the Doctor, still bouncing in his seat.

"More than a few times, my love."

They ate chips and talked until the Doctor lost track of time, savoring the company he had craved for so long as he finally let River in, no longer afraid of losing her prematurely. Though, the longer he stayed in her presence, the more he was convinced that several millennia with this impossible woman would still not suffice. They finished their meal and he bounded back to the TARDIS, gleefully pulling on levers and turning knobs, Rory returning to the console room before the Doctor realized something.

"Amy! River- I forgot- I have to find you. I mean, you're right here, obviously. But I have to find baby you- Melody! Oh, yes, just a quick trip to return you to Amy and Rory, then we can go wherever you want." He was downright giddy, missing the look that passed between River and her father. He took off his jacket, placing it on the rails as he twirled around the console, sending them into the vortex and clapping his hands as his face lit up.

"So, do you know where they took you? Wait! That was you, at the orphanage- but that doesn't make sense! Unless…" He finally turned to face her, seeing the joy evaporate from her face, suspicion making his skin prickle.

"River- why were you at the orphanage?" She looked away.

"I didn't find you, did I?" The horror ripped at his hearts. He looked at Rory for confirmation, just barely registering the fact the man was too young to have a grown daughter.

"Tell me where they took you, River. Please," he implored her.

Rory watched the exchange silently- finally getting the chance to learn the answers he had long ago stopped bothering to ask.

"No," his daughter responded softly but firmly.

"I need to find you. I need to take you back home," he begged her.

"No," she repeated, her voice gaining strength.

"Why?!" The Doctor was beginning to get frustrated now, quickly escalating to upset.

"Because it'll change everything, Sweetie. And I can't let that happen."

"River! Just tell me where you were before Florida, and I can change whatever it is they did to you. You'll never have to be that little girl in the space suit. Please, River. Let me give Amy her baby back."

"NO!" shouted River, heart breaking for all old the losses yet to come for those she loved.

"I PROMISED!" He was breaking now, too.

"If you find baby Melody, you'll rewrite time as I know it!"

"And if I don't, Amy and Rory will never see their child again!"

She stayed silent at that, but had the decency to look away, both from her father's heartbreak and from her (future) husband's accusation.

"Yes they will. It won't be the same, but they'll have something." It was almost a whisper.

"What does that _mean?_ " He was growing tired of more secrets between them.

"You'll find out soon enough." She looked up at him again, her gaze not receding this time.

"So what do I tell Amy?" His voice shook just imagining his little Pond's face as he broke her heart once more.

"I don't know."

"That base- what they were planning- they did it, didn't they?" He was afraid he already knew the answer to that question.

She gave a slight nod.

"They _hurt_ you, River!" He was growing angry- and when he was angry he ran the risk of becoming irrational. She had to talk him back from taking action.

"I know."

"So why won't you help yourself?!"

"I like who I am, Doctor! You don't have the right to change who I've become just so you can avoid a painful conversation! I like what my life is." She was painfully aware she was indirectly addressing her dad as well, "No matter what happened when I was younger. River Song would never exist without the kidnapping of Melody Pond."

"Yes, you could! Time could be rewritten."

"Don't you even think about it!" she pleaded, horrified at the thought.

They stared at one another for a long moment, willing the other to break, both stubborn in their own righteous anger.

"I don't need your permission or your help to look for her." The Doctor began a terrifying disassociation between the baby he'd just failed and the woman in front of him.

"You'll never find her on your own," she said stubbornly with her arms folded across her chest. She had long ago left that identity behind.

"Then help me!" He pointed back toward the doors, reaching for an Amy he was trying to save. "I can't fail her again, River. I can't ruin her adulthood like I ruined her childhood!" He felt the tears sting his eyes thinking of his friend's loss.

"And I can't let you ruin mine." She was just as selfish as he was, and she knew her parents would survive a life without her. But her life without him? She didn't think she'd ever be strong enough to face that.

"Please, River," he begged quietly. He didn't know what else to say to change her mind. "You have no idea what it's like to lose a child. I can't let her go through that."

She looked up into his eyes, tears forming in her own as she remembered a visit to her parents one time when they were living in New York.

"Spoilers," she could barely even whisper the word.

He pulled her close to him, each holding onto the other like letting go would be giving up. Finally, she made the mistake of looking at her broken- hearted father's face as he relived what she knew to be one of his worst memories, and she made a decision.

She pulled away from the Doctor's embrace just enough to reach into his jacket and to

pull the psychic paper out of his pocket. She closed her eyes and concentrated, closing the wallet and sticking it in his hand, placing her other hand on top of his where it rested on her face.

"If you take back Melody Pond, River Song will never exist. If you love me or care at all for who I am right here, right now- you won't look for her." Then she released her hold on him and stepped away, retreating into the TARDIS.

Rory remained with the stunned Doctor, who fingered the wallet still by his side.

"River or Amy- I have to break one of their hearts." He looked up at the strong man who waited silently in the edge of shadows.

"How do I choose which one is more important to me? How do I simply give one up?" he asked, hoping for any sort of answer despite seeing the determined silence of the patient Centurion.

He sat down on the steps, fiddling with the closed wallet in both hands, head bowed as he debated. Rory sat down next to him, offering his quiet support to the friend he now realized hadn't really failed him post- Demon's Run. They sat there a long while, the Doctor trying to concentrate on his little Amelia, thoughts overshadowed by River Song and all she had done and will do.

"Choose Amy- lose River. Choose River- break Amy. Either way, I'll destroy one of them," he continued, lost in his own thoughts.

He remembered Amy's horrified face when she realized the truth of her ganger existence, overshadowed by a grief- stricken River in the Library when she saw no recognition in his eyes. He remembered a little girl laughing as he discovered the taste of foods in his new mouth, then thought of River's eyes as they lit up with her laughter after the Byzantium. Amy's tears when she was losing Rory, River's tears after their first kiss. Amy's flirtatious innuendo so misguidedly directed at him, River's flirtatious banter into which he'd finally eased himself. Amy Pond as she clumsily swung at a few pirates, River Song as she single- handedly took down a roomful of Silence. Amy waiting for him for 14 years. River confidently jumping out of a spaceship believing he'd get a message 12,000 years later. Amy as she saved a Starwhale. River as she saved 4,024 people. It seemed whatever he thought of Amy doing, River had done it so much bigger. Better, in his opinion. Then he realized. Realized why nothing Amy did would ever compare to River for him. And it had nothing to do with scale.

"Rory," he began, "I think, well, can't be sure. These things are rather tricky. And the consequences- well, who can ever guess those? Though I suppose if one knew the future, one wouldn't really have to guess. But that's all irrelevant and cheating and tricky and-"

"Doctor- you're in love with my daughter." Rory was always straight to the point.

"Well, in love might be…" He sighed as he bowed his head before whispering sadly, "I'm going to break your and Amelia's hearts." He broke at long last, looking for answers on his best friend's face.

Just then the phone rang. He stood up to answer it. Then he heard Amy's voice. And her heartsbreaking message. He shook his head and silently begged her to forgive him someday.

"I'm sorry, Rory," he said quietly, laying the still- closed wallet on the floor.

Rory looked at the man before him, remembering a similar choice he'd once had to make, and couldn't find it in his heart to blame him. It seemed that all of them were put in this position at one point or another- Amy chose him over the Doctor, River chose the Doctor over her training, and now he watched as the Doctor chose River over his companions. Given their relationship, he was glad to see just how much his son- in- law loved his daughter, even if they weren't married from the Doctor's point of view yet.

"Promise me one thing," he demanded, looking into the Time Lord's old, sad eyes. "Promise me you'll always love her as much as she loves you."

"Would that make it better?"

"It will make it easier to accept."

"I swear it, Rory. Until the day I die my final death."

A long look passed between them- each accepting the heartache of the other, the Doctor for what Rory had lost, Rory for what the Doctor had given up.

"Well then, Doctor. I believe you promised River and I an adventure- anywhere we want."

"Yes. Yes of course."

* * *

River came back into the room as the console began moving, where she looked in fear and askance at her father and the Doctor, wondering if they were about to rewrite her life. The Doctor looked up with sad eyes, and Rory went over to his daughter, enveloping her in a hug. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to the console, where he placed it in the Doctors, relinquishing care of his child to someone he knew would spend lifetimes trying to be worthy of her.

As they flew away from the baby he still missed, he realized they'd just reached another milestone, again out of order. He had met his daughter, grown up with her, met her husband, met an older version of her, held her as a newborn, accepted the older her as his child, watched her die and be reborn, watched her get married, and now he gave her away. He thought of Melody, the one the Doctor had left not so long ago, and wondered what life would be like had the Doctor opened the wallet. But then he looked at the couple before him, for once both silent as they stared at their clasped hands before reaching forward to aim toward the stars, and he thought of his own wife, wondering if there was any force in the universe that could make him give her up. No, he reflected. It was always meant to be. The same way the Doctor insisted fixed points couldn't be rewritten, fixed relationships couldn't be either. If he believed in anything, he believed in these two truths- Rory Williams belonged with Amelia Pond, and River Song belonged with the Doctor.

No matter the sacrifice. No matter the workings of the universe. No matter the pain or heartache or sorrow. He realized, looking at the couple in front of him, and now seeing the part he played in keeping the Doctor from finding his baby, that he wouldn't have let the Time Lord look for her. He knew who River was. He loved who she had become just as much as if he'd helped her become that. And he knew how deep her love for the Doctor ran. No, if the Doctor had even attempted to open that wallet, he would have reached over to close it back again, giving his daughter her life back. After all, he was still her father. And fathers know what's best for their children.

* * *

But, he reflected as he reached down and picked it up himself, that didn't mean he had to let his baby grow up alone. After all, he'd once promised he would always look for her. And he had a friend who owed him a favor from long, long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to tie in to chapter "Ageless God" for those of you who are wondering.


	27. It Works Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and River experiment with make up and perfume, with some unfortunate consequences for Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of fluff to balance out the angst and feels of the last few chapters. Enjoy and review!

Amy enlisted River when she first thought about going into business to sell fragrances and make up. River, after all, understood the science, and Amy understood the fashion.

They worked for months trying to figure out different formulas, and it was a project they started while River was in school and shortly after Berlin for Amy. They'd experiment for hours with different substances (both Earth- based and otherwise), laughing at the combinations and the results. The Doctor actually stopped complaining that Amy was taking _all_ of his "River time" after the first successful blood- red nail polish and matching lipstick were completed.

They tended to have mixed results, which they generally tested on Rory. Fortunately, having grown up with both of them, he was used to being used as his girls' guinea pig. Unfortunately, they'd not really tested these types of science experiments on him before, and after one ill-fated attempt at a powder and hairspray while they were in Germany- 20th century, which subsequently inspired the early film version of Oompa Loompas, he tended to get conveniently lost in the TARDIS when they their conducted tests.

They'd managed to obtain quite the collection, though they learned to use it with great care. The perfume made from the combined pheromones of Judoon and Silurians had the unfortunate and random effect of attracting a hoarde of Sycorax, the mascara made from the ink of Venusian squids had a tendency to make each eye point in a different direction, and Adiposian lip plumper rendered Amy incapable of speech for three days.

However, they did manage to enjoy a great deal of success with other products. Acquiring tricks from an Atraxi merchant, they were able to perfect a dark eyeliner that really drew attention to the eyes. Liz Ten was able to help them use body clock- slowing technology to make a wonderful face cream. Yeti hair gel _almost_ managed to tame River's curls. They even managed to get a group of Raxacoricofallapatorians to help them perfect an ideal scent.

By the time the Doctor dropped the Ponds back on Earth, Amy had enough knowledge of the necessary chemistry to create her own line. She had a hand in every product for which she began to model, and secretly some others which River shipped offworld for her.

When River came by for a visit, days before her supposed graduation from the Masters program- angry that one of her professors refused to pass her because he rejected a portion of one of her theories, Amy presented her with a small box- an "early graduation gift" she called it.

River opened it, then looked up in confusion at her mother. Amy smiled slyly.

"Let's just say, I have a feeling your teacher would be more… persuadable if you used this the next time you went to speak to him. It took forever to perfect the dosage, but I'm finally happy with the result, and I _know_ it'll work wonders for you."

River smiled a feline smile, taking the small tube out of the box, applying the lipstick evenly on her lips. She admired the shade in the small mirror Amy handed to her, then looked sideways at her mother when Rory walked in the door.

"He'll be fine," Amy assured.

Rory should have suspected something was off when his daughter came up to him with _that_ smile out of the blue, hugging him tightly and kissing him hello firmly on the cheek. He told Amy so when he came out of his hallucination, climbing down from the tree a day and a half later.


	28. By So Many and So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor lands in the middle of a party- but why would all these people celebrate him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I just needed some Doctor/ River fluff- so not especially "Amy-Rory- River" Pondy. Also, who else loved the 50th? Everyone?! Good- because it was brilliant and amazing, and I loved it and it was funny and emotional and I just needed to share my feelings, so now I'm done with wasting your time on this author's note.

He landed in the middle of a party. He loved a good party. Well, he used to. It seemed to be some sort of stag meets hen night from the shirts the men were all wearing with the unintelligible phrase _The only water in the forest is "cool"_ and the woman who came up to him wearing a ridiculous veil that covered most of her face- other than a large, infectious smile he could just make out. He put on his best "I'm glad to be here" smile as she came up and offered him a glass of punch.

"Thanks," he said, taking it with a nod in her direction.

"Anytime, my love," she said.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Getting me mixed up with someone else, aren't you?"

He heard her soft chuckle. "Not at all. Though I am glad she brought you here, I was afraid she wouldn't cooperate."

"I definitely think you're getting me mixed up now- I came here in my spaceship, alone- no one _brought_ me here."

She nodded her head indulgently. "Of course, Sweetie."

He looked out at all the people around him, arms crossed as he glared away from the woman next to him, eventually relaxing enough to lightly bob his head to the music.

"Nice party."

"Hmm. You have a lot of friends, dear. They all like seeing you happy."

He huffed before turning to the woman again. "I told you, I-"

"Yes, I know, Doctor. No one brought you here, you came here alone in your spaceship. Except that should never happen, my love."

He was dumbfounded for a few moments, staring at her intently before turning away, once more taking in the sights of all the strangers joyfully celebrating.

"What, I shouldn't be happy?" he asked in a dark voice.

"No, you shouldn't be alone."

"Not much of a choice." He shrugged, hoping he looked nonchalant.

"Well, you are a bit of a grump right now," she teased him, cutting him off before a response left his offended mouth. "But look around you, Doctor. All these people, here to celebrate you."

"I don't seem to be the only one they're here for," he remarked, pointedly looking at the veil covering her head.

"Well, means to an end. You're the means, we're the end. But none of them would be here, _I_ would have nothing to celebrate, if it weren't for you, my love. You're a fantastic man." She cupped his face lovingly. "You just forgot it."

He looked at her for a few moments, before he turned slightly to once more take in the party around him. He saw such joy on unfamiliar faces, some filled with so much laughter there were tears falling down. Some weren't even human, which half surprised him because he was sure he'd landed on Earth in the 21st Century. If what this woman said was true, they were happy because of him, even if he didn't know which of those cackling fools was his future. He didn't deserve them. He didn't deserve any of this. Besides, she must be mistaken. He'd tried, he'd-

"But I think it's time you remembered," she continued, lifting her veil just enough to plant a kiss on his cheek, his arms still crossed defiantly. Just then, the idiot he'd met earlier spotted him, making his way across the room guiding a beautiful woman behind him, a delighted smile on his face as he waved to the weary traveler.

"Go back to her. You need her, if you ever want to become the man who they all know and love."

He was just about to ask her how she knew so much, how she knew even about this day, rather average considering his life, when he was interrupted.

"This is 'im," said the idiot when he finally reached him, presenting him to the woman behind him. "This is 'im righ' at the beginning- the angry one."

He was just about to make a clever response to the pesky ape in front of him, when the woman beside him pulled his arm, getting his attention once more.

"Let her in, my love. Let her change you. You shouldn't travel alone. Not ever."

"I'm fine alone. No stupid apes," he pointed his head to Mickey at this, "to contend with, just me and my spaceship. Besides, she didn't want to come," he said with haughty smirk as he turned back to his TARDIS.

"Doctor!" the woman called after him. He poked his head out to hear what she had to say. She smiled up at him, one hand on her hip as she tilted her head meaningfully to the blue box. "It also travels in time." This time his grin was genuine as he remembered her smile, setting the coordinates to return to a dark London street.

* * *

River was still beaming at the place where her young husband had just disappeared, when two strong arms wrapped around her, a nose nuzzling her curls.

"I never did thank you for that," he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm. You will," she assured him, content as she leaned back into his arms. "So, how are you enjoying your stag night? Mummy and Jack really outdid themselves."

He laughed gently. "Yes, they did. I think it's brilliant. Though I must admit, when Amy mentioned she'd invited Craig, I thought she meant as a guest, not the dancer."

River laughed. "Yes, that table did seem to wobble under him quite dangerously, didn't it?"

He kissed her on the crown of her head. "Well, Mrs. Robinson, I believe this is the part where we dance."

"You're confusing the stag night with the wedding reception, dear."

"Am I?" he whispered, turning her around, swinging her to the music.

"Nope. This seems just right." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder, his many, many friends and family dancing and laughing around them, toasting the old Time Lord who ran, and the woman he'd found to run beside him. An event worth celebrating indeed.


	29. So Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song's thoughts aboard the TARDIS in Time of the Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- An introspection- Part 1 of River from Time of the Angels. All quotes property of Steven Moffat and the BBC. Please Review.

Oh, she'd stumbled upon very young versions of them, River could tell. Well, literally she tumbled into them, well, him anyway. Her mother's short skirt- she remembered the style well. The Doctor's fresh 10- year- old face- he hadn't even grown into looking like a 12- year- old yet. And oh, that jealous little fit her mummy had just thrown, arms crossed, face in a pout when River had landed in her husband's arms. Yes, very young indeed. This must be before even her father was travelling with them. Still, no matter- she always enjoyed unsettling a young Doctor. A young Doctor _and_ a young Amy was like winning a prize (at this point, it was either mourn her timey- wimey fate or enjoy their various stages, and River Song was not a great fan of pity parties- well, public ones anyway).

She guessed this was _extremely_ early in his time stream, based on how unsettled he seemed when she landed in his grasp. Still, _she_ was the first to let go. It's the little victories. But, she didn't want to give him a heartsattack. She stood up, trying not to chuckle at her mother's possessiveness, focusing instead on her mission.

She decided not to mind that this seemed to be the first time he'd seen her fly the old girl. Or that he had no idea what the stabilizers were- there was no deliberate ignoring them, he genuinely didn't know. Instead, she chose to toy with the man who believed he understood everything. Because no matter his age, she was the only woman who could wind him up quite like this. Look at me now, Mum.

She both relished the jealous, aggravated look of the young Doctor and the awed expression of Amy. She decided to go full- out for her very young best friend/ parent, using much more complicated language than strictly necessary as she easily guided them to a stop, pushing the final button with a flourish as her mother looked on, impressed. She couldn't help it. So rarely had she the opportunity to show off for her parents, especially with her magnificent husband nearby, (well, it may not be rare, but it certainly wasn't enough for her liking) and though she would have had much more satisfaction if Rory had been around as well, she was plenty excited to lift her chin proudly as she amazed her mother again and again. Even the annoyed expression on her very young future husband's face couldn't dampen her smile as she smugly announced to Amy that she had successfully piloted them to their destination.

Oh, that man. How dare he second guess her in her moment of triumph? She condescendingly announced her feat once more, just so Amy would know her daughter was an equal match for the amazing Time Lord both of them so admired- even if she didn't know her identity quite yet. Then she suppressed an eye roll and a chuckle as her spouse imitated the poor TARDIS' brake noise that had frustrated her since the day of her birth, telling him something he should've known long ago- that his "brilliant noise" was wrong. She had to admit, seeing Amy in agreement with her as they both looked reproachfully at the Doctor was almost worth seeing a him who would now call for his companion before his (future- she reminded herself once more) wife.

River loved playing these games with them. The mysterious woman who made spectacular entrances and exits, in exotic outfits and killer shoes. She had even finally re-accustomed herself to calling her mother by her name and not her title. She knew the rules and the man who'd made them- and had finally learned to keep her physical affections to a minimum, her spoilers as well- guarded as his once were.

He was always so much fun to play with this young, her mother so easy to amaze. She tried to remember what Amy had told her- when she saw her as no more than her best friend- about her early days with the Doctor. It was centuries ago, but she seemed to recall Amy's tales of the first planet she'd gone to, where she'd met a beautiful archeologist time- traveler who knew how to keep the Doctor in his place like no one else (why, thank you Mummy). That must mean this was her first trip on a different planet. River only hoped it lived up to Amy's expectations. The one thing that threw her, just for a moment, was how unfamiliar her mother was with her. Surely they'd met before- even as River and Amy?

Before she had time to process this that wonderful idiot turned and called her mother to go out onto an unknown planet in an unknown time for an unknown reason. There was absolutely no way River Song would allow him to endanger one of her parents so recklessly, especially before she herself was born.

"No. Wait. Environment checks," she demanded firmly. Not something she normally bothered with when she and he were together, but she couldn't risk the life of the young ginger beside her, and hopefully, with a little prompting and reminding, neither would the Doctor.

She heard the sarcasm in his voice, but continued with her work, ensuring her existence as well as her best friend's safety. He'd been challenging her since the stabilizers incident. Well, then.

"Nice out," he said.

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt," she countered. He interrupted her next sentence, offering up the same information she had pulled up on the screen. She really shouldn't be impressed, but-oh, she loved that man.

"And…" he stuck his head out the door, "chances of rain later."

Oh, she hated that man.

She rolled her eyes as she complained to her mum about her other half. Amy was still impressed with River, who was now annoyed that her husband had shown her up in front of her mother. Hundreds of years had gone by since Leadworth, but Amy was still _hers._ She had learned and had grown from finally sharing her with Rory, a mutually beneficial arrangement since it meant she had a father- daughter relationship and he was allowed to finally get close to the woman who'd become his wife, but now the Doctor was actually competing with her over her own mother. That was completely unacceptable- especially when he seemed so far from her. She couldn't have her husband as such, but she would be less than a Pond if she didn't cling onto her mother with everything in her.

The easiest way to do this, of course, was to wipe that smug look off her love's face, replacing it with one of her own.

"It's a shame you were busy that day," she didn't even spare him a glance as she teased him, satisfied at how Amy had chosen to cling to her side and not the Doctor's. She picked up her shoes and primly made for the doors, sparing him a flirtatious walk as he glacially began to ease into their banter. Ooh, but there was a reason she loved every him she got. His matter- of- fact knowledge of everything that was happening. His childlike glee at the start of a new adventure even if it came from tragedy. Even that arrogant smile he wore when he knew he'd won their game. She never could decide if she wanted more to slap him or kiss him.

Then he slammed the doors behind her- which hurt, deeper than a physical pain would. But, she didn't even bother with worrying. Training, brainwashing, overcoming, and prison, as well as the love and forgiveness of a good man had all had their share in forming her, but there were so many traits River Song knew she'd inherited directly from the woman on the other side of those doors. A woman who always managed to make her way to her side, whenever she had needed her her entire life. Who had come with a Doctor who, like always, had come for her, but who for the first time ever was literally trying to run away from her. Oh yes, she needed her mummy so very much right now.

And since she knew her mother very well, and knew her own curiosity, stubbornness, and ability to sway the Doctor were qualities she shared and received from said redhead, she simply stood and looked at the wreckage of the ship that was once the Byzantium, waiting for her family to join her by her side once more.


	30. There's Nothing You Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has just taken River to Darillium. He's never been good at handling endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- This idea and then the writing of this story had me in tears, and I thought it only fair you share my pain. I blame Moffat. Please review.

All the lights were off in the once cheery TARDIS blue- doored house. The Doctor half- soniced the lock, then roughly finished opening the door as he jammed his way violently into the front foyer. He looked around, all the happy memories still framed on the walls, prized belongings shelved for all the world to see. As if _memories_ brought happiness. As though belongings were _worth_ seeing.

He'd already been to Stormcage, wreaking havoc on Cell 46, making it permanently uninhabitable by any future prisoner, as well as etching a stone memory into each of the walls of the once- blessed prison.

The university's archeology department would soon find a large, untranslatable tablet with ancient words from a lost red world in a classroom whose Professor would never again be returning. The boulder was large enough to put Stone Hedge to shame, filled with past love poems, lyrics, letters, and tears of a broken man's hearts. An epitaph nearly worthy of its inspirer.

No previous residence or haunt of one deceased River Song had escaped the Doctors wrath, nor his desire to make her remembered everywhere she once walked. Even his beloved ship had been victim to his pain, so haunted was he by her memory that he rearranged his TARDIS, who herself had been grieving her child. Were his late wife to walk in there now, the console would look so different to the ship that had (in the Doctor's mind) failed to save her.

He had gone from location to location, letting his anger push aside any grief he feared to feel. The abandoned Temple of the Aplans was desecrated and broken. The Golden waters of Asgard ran red for one year. The deserted comet of Demons Run had been crashed into the diamond cliffs of Planet One, blotting out the message he would never again receive. The last surviving lonely assassins in Manhattan were bound in an impenetrable prison of zero- balance dwarf star alloy underneath the silent ground of Stone Hedge. The Towers had sung their last song.

Even his particularly new suit and hat, specially bought and lovingly worn that last night had fallen prey to the misery of the lonely Time Lord. He had unconsciously re-donned his tweed as he rampaged sorrowfully through the stars.

But now, he faced _this_ house. This house where he not only once had his beloved wife, but his little Amelia Pond and her Rory with him. This house of happy tears and reunions and hugs and places always set waiting for him. And he couldn't bear it.

He let memories wash over him as he weaved his path of destruction. River, laughing on the sofa at a joke _he'd_ been the one privileged enough to make. River, silently holding a crying Amy's hand on that table as she told them she truly would be the only one of her kind. River, fawning over car magazines with Rory on the floor of the sitting room. River, gardening outside with Brian as he and Amy chased one another through the house mercilessly. River, grabbing his bowtie as she pulled him into the nearby coat cupboard for a quick snog. River, scolding him in that kitchen for leaving an Ood in her parents' house.

Everywhere he looked brought tears to his eyes, and violence to his hands. It wasn't until he stood in the middle of the wreckage that his mind caught up to his actions and he saw that he had done his best to smash, tear, step on, or break every object in this blasted room that reminded him of his wife or his Ponds. Then he glanced at himself in the mirror, panting and angry and tears threatened his anguished face as he stood there in his light- colored tweed and bowtie that now seemed too happy in this dark, sad place. He marched angrily into his TARDIS, a plan set firmly in his mind.

When he re- entered the ravaged house, it was to build a fire. One by one he threw his ridiculous, mad professor clothes in there, cleansing the universe of the silly old man he'd become. First went the red bowtie from the second time he'd left his dear Amelia. Then followed the suit from the first night on Calderon Beta. Then the white bowtie from when he and River had endangered the Commonwealth with a fish- queen. The ridiculously high trousers he'd worn that time with River and Marilyn. The green coat he'd been sporting for centuries now. The pink shirt he once wore when he first met this new body, and met the Last Centurion for the first time. Then, when that didn't stop his pain, he took off his tweed jacket, taken from a hospital oh so long ago. He unsnapped his braces, adding them to the Raggedy Doctor's funeral pyre.

He was on his knees now, throwing article after article into the fireplace, hoping it would burn the pain that was currently tearing his hearts. Finally, he untied his bowtie from around his neck, reaching out to add it to the holocaust of the man he once was.

It was blue. He hadn't realized-

He reached out his other hand, gracefully, slowly wrapping the strip of cloth around his hand as he had once done when he bound his life and hearts up to the one woman he trusted, completely. This time, there was no one on the other side. He pulled the bound hand to his lips, kissing it delicately, before pressing his hand hard to his mouth, trying to use this last tie to his wife to hold in the sobs that finally racked his body.

"RIVER!" the word was wrenched from him with a shout, a loud cry to the universe that stole away his wife. Anguish and sorrow threatened to tear him apart as he fell to the ground, weeping hysterically.

"River! My River! I'm sorry, Love! I'm so sorry. River!" Her name became a mantra, a repeated wound and balm as he hiccupped the name again and again. He rolled up in a ball clutching his bowtie- bound hand to his chest, his grief making him incoherent as he lie there, for seconds or hours or days he didn't know. He didn't care.

So wrapped up in heartsache was he that he had missed all the changes that had happened around him throughout the night. He had missed the lights go on once he had started tearing at the sofa, his anger giving him extraordinary strength. He had missed the footsteps on the stairs as he tore frames from the walls and threw them to the ground in a rage. And he had missed the two people who had been standing silently in a corner, arms crossed as they literally held themselves together, tears flowing quietly as they watched and allowed the older Time Lord to break.

But, he could not miss the hands that now gently reached out for him in his agony. Those strong hands that pulled his weary body into an embrace that was warm and familiar and comforting. The other arms that wrapped tightly around him, engulfing him in love and consolation and forgiveness. He should have known.

He knew she grieved her child, knew it by how quickly and drastically she had changed her interior at his urging. Knew it by how accurately she would land at each of their special places. By how she had almost immediately, reverently preserved every special item in her depths. But oh, his wonderful, faithful, ever present companion. She had once again taken him where he didn't even realize he needed to go, arriving at his family's house long before Manhattan, refusing to let her beautiful thief begin his mourning alone. And mourn he did.

He wept the rest of the night for his wife, best friend, lover- held frailly together by the two who silently shared his pain. Never once did they quiet him. Never once did they question him. Never once did they let their pain overshadow his. And never once did they release him. They just held onto him tightly and let him hurt securely in their arms, faithfully doing what they had always done for him. They waited.


	31. Childish Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory made a mistake, and now he and River have to pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this my apology for the tears of the previous chapter. Please review.

"Okay, tell me now- why did you do it?" commanded a very stern River, as she marched into the room, arms crossed as she glared at her father.

Rory looked up from the monitor, where he'd been keeping an eye on Amy and the Doctor, bumbling sheepishly and refusing to answer.

"Father," River sighed out, very slowly and with a voice full of tension, "Dear. What in the name of all that is sane and right, made you think _that_ was a good idea?"

Rory ducked his head, still unable to meet her eyes, before he answered her question.

"You two really expected me to be okay with being alone with him for 3 days?! I would have gone mad if I hadn't thought of _something_ to keep him entertained."

"Well, now he's certainly entertained alright."

"Yes, well, I sent Amy to talk some sense into him. That was 12 hours ago."

"You sent a child to reason with an even bigger child," she said, exasperation mixing with sympathy in her voice.

"I didn't think it'd go this far," Rory lamented, still looking again at the scene before him.

"I know. I haven't gotten him to stop for more than thirty seconds since I've been here," complained River, "and that was only to eat- which he did really quickly before going back to it right away."

"You're lucky. I had to sit them both by the stairs in the console room that lead up to the kitchens, because they wouldn't let that ridiculous thing out of their sight."

"Okay- not a problem. We'll just reason with them."

Rory looked to his daughter sarcastically, while she shook her head as though to dislodge such a ludicrous idea.

"Right. Don't know what I was thinking," she said, moving to stand near her father.

"Honestly, it's not _that bad_ ," insisted Rory.

"Not that bad?" enquired River, raising one eyebrow as she took in her father, before she uncrossed her arms, walked across the room, and opened the door, where they heard the Doctor and Amy laughing and shouting gleefully.

"See," Rory pointed to the door before River could get anything out, "at least they're happy!"

"Yes they're happy- they're also completely neglecting everything and everyone because they're spending all their time-"

"I know," he interrupted her, his face so mournful she quickly lost any edge to her voice. "I can't even get Amy to have a proper conversation with me, and the Doctor's even been neglecting the TARDIS."

"And his _wife_ , who only gets to see him now and again- and _this_ was certainly not how I expected to find him. Or her." She made her way back to the screen, as Rory leaned sorrowfully against the door, giving up on the monitor altogether.

"Nothing to be done, I suppose. This has to end sometime, doesn't it?" he asked his best friend hopefully.

"Of course- this is the Doctor and Amy we're talking about. They'll lose interest in time. Until then, I suppose you and I could- Oh no! What was she _thinking?!_ " exclaimed River to herself, rushing down to verify what she refused to believe was on the screen.

"What?" wailed Rory. "What's happened? Is Amy alright?"

"In a manner of speaking," River said, running down the corridor to the console room, now empty of her mother and husband. "Is this your idea of a joke, Dear, because it's not at all amusing," she reprimanded the TARDIS, who hummed in feigned ignorance.

"River!" Rory grabbed his daughter's arm, turning her from the time rotor to face him, "Tell me, what did she do?"

She gave one last pleading glance to the TARDIS, before turning to break the news to her father as quickly as she could.

"She's added an escalator." River pointed to this monitor which was also tracking the movements of Amy and the Doctor. Rory looked on in horror, defeated.

In the new room with the moving stairs, oblivious to the distress of their respective spouses, the Doctor and Amy clapped their hands and shrieked in delight again and again, the slinky making its merry way down the eternal steps.


	32. Now I've Got to Support Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mels is scared and lost and running fast from those who'd stop her from getting to her mother. Then she meets an unlikely saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one just kept going and I just kept on writing. I know some things don't actually work the way I simplified them, but they do for the story. Please review

She had just arrived in Britain- a land as foreign and unfamiliar to her as the comet on which she was born. They had assured her that her mother had lived here, somewhere. She knew she would have to be on her guard- her previous… _owners_ weren't so much a problem now because she'd changed so very much. Now, it was the authorities she needed to avoid, as they would be quite curious as to why such a young girl was on her own. She looked around, wandering the streets and trying to remember any details she could about her mother, both taking strength from the recollection and hoping there was a clue as to where she lived.

She was getting scared, and hungry, and she hugged the lunchbox her caretakers had given her closely to her chest. She missed them- the kind old couple who'd taken her in after she'd changed. Were it up to her, she would have stayed with Jessica and Arthur Williams for the rest of her life. But, she knew her mother was out there somewhere, and she needed to find her. Despite her slightly psychopathic tendencies, they'd always understood her- perhaps more than anyone else ever had. And with their help, she'd arrived here.

She didn't know where to start looking, so she'd asked that strange man to take her back to the year she remembered seeing her mother- 1969. She had a name and a hair colour, and hoped that would be enough to go on. She'd been looking for weeks, scouring newspapers and infiltrating schools to use their resources, on the lookout for any hint of the family she'd lost so long ago, hopelessness beginning to sink in. She was tired and scared and found herself constantly perfecting her lying and running skills as she had dodged the authorities. One day, after a particularly spectacular chase, she created a diversion to keep the policeman who'd asked far too many questions occupied, then ran the other way.

She found herself in a shop, looking around and taking in the clothing and merchandise around her, until she came face to face with a young woman with a kind smile and skin as dark as her own.

"Hello," she said, looking up at the small child who'd raced in, "what are you doing here, then?"

"I… I was just… well, I was just waiting for my mum," she looked out the window, seeing the reinforcements her pursuer had obviously called. The woman glanced out as well, hearing the sirens and seeing the panic on the young girl's face, piecing together the fear and half- starved look in the child's appearance with the commotion outside, and seeing right through the lie.

"I see," she said with a knowing smile. "Why don't you sit over there until she gets here?" she finished with a twinkle in her eye. She got out some paper and a few pens and handed them to the girl. She began drawing absentmindedly, looking up at the windows every few minutes, tracking the movements of the officers outside, worrying as she saw them begin going door to door and trying to plan her escape once she was found out.

Her legs began twitching in anticipation, she had already counted every exit, and was preparing to run when an officer came in.

"Good afternoon, sir. What can I help you with today?" asked shop girl cheerily.

"Have you seen a little girl running around? Probably causing some sort of mischief- you know how these kids from the homes are. Thieves and troublemakers, the lot of them."

Melody's feet were already on the floor, her heart racing as she reached to grab her few possessions, when she heard the woman's reply and was stopped cold.

"No. No one here but me and my sister," she pointed to Melody, who was still sat frozen on the bench, pen unconsciously held threateningly in her hand.

The officer took in the shocked little girl, his appraising eye raking her appearance suspiciously.

"Why does she look so-" he began, indicating her very bedraggled appearance.

"So _what_?" asked the woman challengingly, crossing her arms as she stood between the officer and Melody, "Can't a kid play outside anymore without being accused of some crime or something? Or are you saying I should keep her cooped up in here like some sort of caged animal, to avoid accusations from people like you?" Her anger was so convincing even Melody began to resent the cop for her "sister's" sake.

"I meant no offense, ma'am," said the officer, clearly flustered at having indirectly insulting the woman, "I just meant… it's nice to see kids can still be kids these days. Some folks ain't that considerate."

"Well, some of us have to make a living as well as take care of little ones. It may not be much but it's as much as we have to offer them."

"Of- of course ma'am. Just- erm, be careful," he said, turning an anxious eye to the little girl in the corner, "don't want good kids like you getting caught up with the wrong crowd."

He cleared his throat as he turned away, relieved to be away from under the woman's scrutinizing gaze.

When the door closed behind him, her arms dropped and she turned around to peer at the disheveled child, smiling at her before nodding back toward the door.

"You're not really waiting here for your mum, are you?" she asked, indicating the sirens still blaring down the street.

Melody was silent as she shook her head slowly, staring at her saviour in wonder. The woman looked out the window once more, then fully took in the little girl in front of her, from the dirty face and hair to the worn clothes to the small body that clearly hadn't had a proper meal in far too long. She smiled softly, eyes filling with compassion.

"Is there anyone waiting for you to get home?"

Melody swallowed, shaking and lowering her head sorrowfully at the pitiful truth.

"Well," said the woman gently, "I guess you'll just have to go home with me then. Let's see if we can't clean up that nasty little cut and get you something decent to eat."

Melody looked down at her knee, unaware of the deep cut that had been bleeding so freely, and was surprised to see the woman already bending down, cleaning it and examining the wound. The child didn't bother acknowledging the sting, but got nervous when the woman started sterilizing a needle.

"Ooh, that's going to need a couple of stitches," she proclaimed, rubbing her leg soothingly, "Nothing to worry about, though. Back home, I was training to be a doctor."

Melody couldn't suppress a shiver, looking quickly away from the woman.

"What's wrong?" she asked the frightened young girl.

"Nothing," Melody mumbled grumpily, "I just don't like doctor's much."

"Well," she responded with a smile, "we're not all bad. Like my friend- the guy I live with- he's a Doctor. Well, he claims to be. Most wonderful man I've ever met. There now. All done."

Melody looked at the patched wound, an unfamiliar smile of gratitude coming to her face.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it… I've just realized, we've not even been properly introduced. What's your name, love?"

"Melody."

"It's very nice to meet you, Melody. I'm Martha. Martha Jones."

* * *

After Martha had bought Melody a few clean outfits from her shop and left work for the day, she and the little girl walked to a flat not too far away. Melody had gotten unused to the comfort of an adult hand in hers, and relished the warmth and safety offered by this stranger. She hugged her red Roman lunchbox and small bag close to her chest, afraid some passerby might snatch them from her fingers.

When they entered the spacious little flat, Martha led her to a bathroom off to the side, pulling some of the clothes out of the bag and setting them on a shelf as she helped the little girl undress. She shampooed her hair and helped scrub her clean, careful of her tender knee. Then she helped her dress again and stood back to admire the difference in the child. She saw the fight in the girl's eyes, the stubborn set to her lip and anger hidden just below the surface. But now, in light of all the day's events, she was surprised to see something else in the little girl- fear. And uncertainty. She smiled and held out her hand, leading the child to the kitchen.

"Martha," the Doctor cried out as he let the door slam behind him, " have you seen my anapodictic chronometer - it should make a beeping sound followed by a shallooooow…oh. Who are you?" he asked Melody rudely when he spotted her. His sharp eyes took in how quickly she went from ravaging the food on her plate to how she'd now frozen, her eyes challenging and her fork turned in her hand menacingly, almost as though she'd intended it as a weapon. He quickly dismissed this thought as he realized the age of the small child before him, his wariness replaced by compassion for the girl.

"This is my friend Melody," Martha said, coming up behind the girl and lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, careful not to startle her.

"Oh, hello," said the Doctor, cheerily extending his hand, "I'm-"

"John Smith," Martha injected, remembering the girl's unnerving flinch from earlier. Martha trusted the Doctor with her life, and knew the girl would too, but she saw no reason to distress her any further over something so trivial as a title.

The Doctor looked sideways at her, a question in his eyes, which he quickly ignored to sit down across from their guest.

"So where'd you come from, Melody?" he asked suddenly, watching as she went back to devouring her meal.

"Here and there," she replied, trusting this man solely because her Martha did.

"Ah, and does here and there have a name?" he asked, lifting his head and scrutinizing the mysterious little girl.

"Yes," she answered brusquely, her guard immediately up again in light of so many questions.

"What he means to say is, where are you staying right now, Melody? Is there anyone we should call so they won't worry?" Martha tenderly asked the child, heaping more food onto the girl's plate.

"Just Jess and Arthur," Melody replied, "but they wouldn't know me yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Martha with a confused little laugh.

"Nothing," mumbled Melody, staring down at her plate to avoid the critical narrowing of Mr. Smith's eyes.

Suddenly, they heard a ding, and the Doctor stood up and looked behind the sofa, bringing out the strangest contraption Melody had ever seen.

"Aha!" he declared, waving his contraption in the air!

"Told you, Martha- this device will help us get back home! It can help identify temporal disturbances and anomalies, and will beep to let us know when we're onto something. Should show us who else we need to talk to get the old girl back here."

"What's he talking about?" asked Melody, now suspicious of the man for an entirely different reason.

"Just nod and smile, it's what I do," replied Martha.

"Oh, it's broken!" declared the Doctor glumly, shaking the device and examining it closer- "You're only supposed to ding when there's stuff!" he shouted at the machine.

"He's crazy," whispered Melody, having understood exactly what he had been saying and was suddenly worried some part of it might be true and she would be found out.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless."

"If you say so," said Melody skeptically, anxious every time the contraption beeped as it faced her.

* * *

 

That night Martha tucked Melody into a makeshift bed on the sofa. She pulled the cover over her, softly stroking her hair as the tired girl finally let her eyes close, fighting as long as she dared, before succumbing to rest at last.

The Doctor wandered into the sitting room, pacing to and fro and muttering quietly to himself while he tried to figure out how to fix his anapodictic chronometer. He'd observed the girl warily all evening as though she was a mystery he needed to solve, before Martha finally pulled him aside and reprimanded him, telling him she was alone and needed their help, not an analysis. She'd finally sent him to his room to work on his chronometer detection thing. Now he was walking around, gathering nonsense from around the flat, and adding it to his gadget, talking to no one in particular. He was surprised to hear a small voice behind him speak up.

"It's because it doesn't have a shell."

"What?" he whirled around, looking at the little girl on the sofa.

"Your anapodictic chronometer. It needs a shell- that's why it only beeps randomly- it's unstable."

She got up and walked over to him, first using a chair to reach for a food container, then gathering all his hodgepodge equipment and began setting it in there piece by piece. When she was done, she turned the contraption toward the door, where a low buzzing sound made its way to his ears.

He watched her as she worked, astonished as a girl no more than 5 or 6 years old assembled a device even the brilliant Martha couldn't understand. She looked pleased with herself as she handed it back to him, stating that he should probably find a more permanent solution as the plastic would most likely melt soon.

"Who are you, Melody?" he asked in astonishment.

She just looked down silently, refusing to answer his questions.

"Somehow I think there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Like what?" asked the child in her most innocent voice, part denial and part genuine curiosity.

"Not every child your age could _say_ anapodictic chronometer, much less assemble one."

She shrugged. "I guess I'm not every child."

"No," he said, still staring at her blatantly, "you're not. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

She looked up at that question, her eyes as piercing as his.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

He took her hand gently in his, leading her the table as he made her hot cocoa with plenty of extra whipped cream for both of them.

"And just what does that mean?" he asked, his eyes kinder than they'd been since he first saw her do that thing with her fork. They looked intently at each other, and both saw souls much older than their faces belied.

* * *

The next morning, Martha woke to the laughter of both Melody and the Doctor.

"You made breakfast?" she asked in surprise as she took in the sight of both of them at the table, each attacking the same piece of sausage with their utensils, playfully fighting over who should get that one sacred piece.

"You're the one who said you only wanted 2 pieces," Melody claimed.

"Well, I lied. And, I made this piece to begin with, so by rights, it belongs to me."

This continued for several more minutes, with the shredded sausage link being forcibly stolen from one plate to the other, forks stabbing and dueling as their holders clashed over ownership of the tattered piece of meat. Finally, Martha picked up two more sausage links and placed one on each of their plates, declaring a draw. When the Doctor looked up at her to complain, Melody reached over, plucked the remains from his plate, and quickly shoved them into her mouth, victory written all over her smile.

The Doctor pouted for a moment, hiding his own smile over the little girl's tenacity as he returned to his plate.

"You two seem to be getting on a lot better than yesterday. What changed here?"

"Well, I may have accidently woken Melody up last night," said the Doctor tentatively.

"John paces really loud," reaffirmed Melody with a grin.

Martha looked between the two of them, seeing the camaraderie that had developed between the pair despite their apparent bickering.

"Anyway, we got to talking, and we realized we have quite a bit in common. Melody here is stuck too."

"You are?" asked Martha with interest. She hadn't been able to draw the little girl out much last night.

"She's looking for her mum," said the Doctor in his "it's quite simple, really" tone.

"Oh? Is she missing?"

"No," said Melody carefully, "I'm the one who's missing. I used to be in a orphanage. But I saw her once! She came, but then she got taken away. I know she wants me. I just know it. And since she hasn't found me, I'm going to find her," the little girl's lip set with determination, her words laced with finality. It broke Martha's heart.

"Right," she said, at a loss. "D- John, can I talk to you for a moment? Privately."

The Doctor walked over with Martha, smiling at Melody as he caught the napkin she'd just aimed at his head.

"I don't know what to do about her," she confided to him, "I mean, I know we should probably leave her to the authorities, but after how they acted toward her yesterday…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Martha, she would just run away from any homes they placed her in. Mind you, that's if they knew what to do with her in the first place. She's not an ordinary girl, I'll tell you that."

"Doctor- you can't really be suggesting we take her with us, can you? What would we do with a little girl like her?"

"No, Martha, I somehow think even _we_ couldn't stop this girl from doing what she wants. And she wants to find her mum. Only one solution, really."

"And that is…?" she asked, knowing the unfortunate truth about orphans or children who've been placed into group homes.

"We help her find her," he said gleefully, his smile bright as the sun. With that declaration, he turned, before she had any time to respond or even to recover from her shock, and sat back down to the table, conversing easily with Melody as they finished their breakfast.

* * *

"So you really travel in time?" asked Melody as she looked between the two of them while the Doctor tested his device yet again. They were out of eggs by now, but beyond that, they'd still had no luck finding any time distortions.

"Yeah, we do" said Martha as she and Melody hid from the damage behind large pile of sacks, just in case anything exploded. Again.

"Is that sort of thing really possible?" queried the little girl, her arms folded across her chest as though the idea were ludicrous.

"'Course it is," said the Doctor as he approached them, waving the smoke away with his hand, "though, I suspect that's not much of a surprise to you, is it Melody?"

She'd been caught again.

"I've only seen it once, and they had to go through a lot of trouble to get me here because it's the last time I saw my mum."

"Who's they?" asked Martha, hoping to glean some more information out of this secretive child.

"The people who helped me get here," she responded vaguely.

"You know, Mels, you don't mind if I call you Mels do you, if you came here through time travel, it's possible your mum did too," said the Doctor unhelpfully as he looked down and made more adjustments.

"So, you mean she might not even be in this year?"

"Well, it's always a possibility she's not even in this century," he continued, until he looked up at last as he heard Martha clear her throat pointedly then indicate the tears that threatened the little girl's eyes.

"Not to worry though, I'm sure between the three of us we could pinpoint the exact year. Well, decade. Well, the right era. We'll get you to her one way or another," he amended, throwing an arm around her shoulder as they headed back to the flat.

"So, Melody, this is important. I want you to close your eyes and tell me everything you can remember about your mother from the last time you saw her. It should help us figure out when she came from," encouraged the Doctor, leaning forward eagerly as he listened to the young girl. He could ask her to peer into her mind, but he knew she was still on guard around him, and the idea of time travel was strange enough without adding a two- hearted telepathic alien.

Melody closed her eyes and told them everything she could remember about that beautiful woman who'd come for her once before. She told them about the black suit she'd been wearing the last time they'd met, about the hairstyle and her funny accent. She told them about the time before when she'd seen her at a distance, in short trousers made of denim and a flannel shirt and the rough boots that covered her feet. She told them about the strange tiny phone she'd carried without a box or even a wire connecting it to the receiver. She described the people she had been with and the strange outfits they'd worn, about the simple man she'd spotted with shorts and a collared green shirt. She told them of the other man with braces and a bowtie and a silly old man's jacket with patches on the side.

Then she described every detail she could remember of her mother's face- the way she'd smiled in the one photo Melody used to have of them together. Of the hair so bright it put the sun to shame. Of the kind eyes she'd seen beyond the fear in the moment. Of the high cheeks and round face and long limbs she'd seen on that amazing woman. She opened her eyes when she started to get confused between her mother and Jessica, obviously aching for a sense of home as her mind played tricks on her.

"And you said her trousers cut like this," said the Doctor, modeling with his own as he tried to get a sense of what this woman wore. Melody nodded and corrected him as they went item by item.

"And this phone- tell me about this phone." Martha pulled out her own mobile and showed it to Melody, who was amazed at the portable communication device- something she'd always thought only Torchwood would have.

"So, what do you think?" asked Martha when the Doctor was through mentally compiling a list of attributes and narrowing down eras and possibilities.

"Well, based on the descriptions Melody gave us, that sounds like the late 20th to early 21st century. Earth, if I'm not mistaken. Now Melody, tell us more about that accent."

By the end of the day, they'd concluded that Melody's mum had grown up sometime between the 1990s and the 2010s, if her technology and clothing were indeed indicative of her time and place of origin. So now Melody just needed to find a way to late 20th Century Scotland and the rest would follow. This was the part Martha was most worried about, not wishing to leave the little girl on her own in a different time in a different country all on her own.

"I'm sure it won't come to that," the Doctor reassured her, "of course we'll take her home."

* * *

A few days later a plan was set in motion and all that was left to do now was wait. Melody had become a regular at the shop now and was content to visit Martha as often as possible. When she wasn't there, she was helping "John" with his "timey wimey detector" (he changed the name after she claimed his former one was too obnoxious and show offy.) They would go through the city, seeing if the noise ever changed as he held it together, case after case failing to contain it.

Then, finally, Melody had an idea. While they were in one of the back rooms at Martha's shop, she took the sides out of her lunchbox as carefully as she could and put them in her bag, setting the device and all its contents within the confines of the new frame. When the Doctor tried to stop her, she looked up at him with eyes that had really lost some of the edge since he'd met her.

"You helped me when I was stuck, now I'm going to help you," she said, stubbornly keeping the device in its new casing. He looked at her, gratitude and awe in his eyes as he looked at one of her few precious possessions that she was willingly giving to him.

"I really hope you find your mother, Melody," he said sincerely, "and that she's everything you dream she is." He took the now sturdy device, whirling it around him, excited when the attached phone piece began emitting a signal.

"Oh!" he said excitedly. "Oh, yes- that's brilliant!" He turned to her, "It's active, meaning someone else should be coming relatively soon, then just a few days after that and off we pop!" He gave her that smile that was so brilliant his head bobbed, and grabbed her small body as they twirled around. Martha came in to quiet them, and then joined in their excitement when she realized the cause.

Suddenly, Melody saw news on the television for the space program with the astronauts, and old fears began to boil up in her, suffocating her until she could no longer bear it. She didn't have a few days. She didn't have a few moments. She needed to get out of 1969 as soon as possible, before the Spaceman came for her again.

She looked at Martha and John, and something in her eyes must have alerted them, because Martha reached out for her, trying to calm the little girl. But Melody already had grabbed her bag, backing away toward the door. She breathed evenly even as she made her way toward the exit, not listening to Martha or John's pleas that she tell them what had happened. She looked at the television once more, seeing the horrid thing that had haunted her last life and had terrified and took her mother, and she turned on her heel to go.'

"I hope I see you again someday, John. Maybe with my mother next time. Martha- you're one of the nicest people I've ever met." And with that statement she turned before they could stop her or go after her, running out of MS. ZUCKER'S BOUTIQUE for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's Spotter's Guide: -Martha and Ten got stuck in 1969 in Blink, and Martha said she had to get a job in a shop to support them
> 
> -During Blink where we see the actual Doctor, he's carrying his timey wimey detector, and the frame of it seemed like a lunch box to me
> 
> -In Pond Life, Rory had a Roman Lunch Box (so I just made a random fun connection that he'd always have one)
> 
> -Amy Jessica Pond and Rory Arthur Williams are the Ponds' full names- I'd intended it to seem that Mels was, unbeknownst to her, cared for by her own elderly parents who would be in New York at this time- hence her mental confusion between Amy and Jessica
> 
> -Rory knows Jack, it's feasible he somehow used that contact to get his daughter where she needed to go
> 
> -Melody in Leadworth goes by the name Mels Zucker
> 
> -Melody last saw Amy when she'd shot at her after the Spaceman had "eaten her"
> 
> -Melody/ River is incredibly smart, and is in fact older than she looks in this piece (even if she'd only reached the age of 7ish in her last life), so I wanted her emotionally still young, but intellectually above average
> 
> -I purposely never allowed the name the Doctor to be mentioned to the trained assassin Melody, who never reveals a last name
> 
> -We see the Doctor and Martha track down officer Shipton in Blink with his detector
> 
> -The next time Melody would see the Doctor would be with Amy in Let's Kill Hitler, but neither would know the other at this point
> 
> -I don't know if the astronaut suits were shown on television before the moon landing, but this is called a cheap plot device that I used as an excuse to separate them before the Doctor gets his TARDIS back
> 
> Please, ask me if any of this was too confusing, it really wasn't meant to be.


	33. Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor owes the Ponds 5 minutes. He's going to deliver Rory his precious time in the best way he can offer the childless father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I'm back! Sorry it took so long, first I went all the way to CALIFORNIA for Gallifrey One (where I got to meet Both the lovely Billie Piper and the amazing Arthur Darvill!- Worth not eating for awhile.) Anyway, then I got back home and got very sick, hence the looong break on all my stories. So, here's an update for you, hopefully worth the waiting and wondering if I forgot about all you lovely people. As always, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> Ooh- side note, I realize each event would take longer than one minute, but just go with it.

Just five minutes.

Rory had never asked the Doctor for anything before.

Well, almost never.

And he still felt the guilt- heavy in his hearts at the most inopportune times, when he noticed how River would always hold back, just the tiniest bit, from fully embracing her father the way she did her mother.

He owed them both so much.

Rory had saved his life. Again.

River had saved him in so many times, in so many ways.

And time was not the boss of him.

Not even this time. Well- he wouldn't let it be.

It took weeks of coordination. Exact calculations and interrogations from a very secretive wife who was always so reluctant to help him when he tried to work around spoilers. But he would just remember, that oh so painful night, when he'd walked in on one of the strongest men he'd ever met, weeping pitifully- broken and bereft. The Doctor hadn't meant to interrupt what was obviously meant to be a very private moment.

He once promised his precious Amelia five minutes. She was still waiting for him to make good on that. And he would. But, he realized he owed the man she'd waited with just the same. So after nights and nights of planning, he did it.

Rory usually was up before his wife, coming downstairs to try to make small talk with the Doctor, helping with the odd task under the console, or patching up River when one of their nightly adventures had gone awry.

One morning, when Rory made his way down the stairs far too early and unable to sleep, the Doctor was waiting for him in the console room. He'd parked the TARDIS invisibly, and without a sound, using the blue boringers he only bothered with when River made him. He looked solemn as he caught the Centurion's gaze, silently holding up a uniform and a hat that made Rory look at him questioningly. The Doctor then turned the outer monitor to him, and Rory's eyebrows shot up, his breathing quickened, and he looked at his friend with a mixture of hope and doubt.

"How-"

"You'll only have about one minute each time, but you'll have those minutes. The hat works as a perception filter. Should be fine as long as you go quietly and don't draw attention to yourself."

"Will you-"

"No. These are your moments."

The Roman met the Time Lord's eyes, their shared age and grief passing between them, before he eagerly grabbed the uniform and went to go change.

When he came back, he put the hat on, his features changed from ordinary to completely unmemorable. He looked at the Doctor, gave him a quick nod of thanks then turned quickly to the doors. He paused, taking very deep breaths and steeling himself, before keeping his hands on the handle as he asked the man behind him, "What do I do?"

The Doctor stared at the back of his head, a grim smile lifting one side of his mouth.

"Make these minutes count."

* * *

Rory walked out into the hall, saluting the soldier at the door before opening it and entering the small room quietly. He only briefly took in the sparse décor, the unfeeling walls, the mentally stimulating images hanging over his destination.

She was crying quietly as he made his way over to her, not yet loud enough to draw in whatever caretaker had been assigned his baby girl. She was just as beautiful and miraculous as he remembered. He picked her up, cherishing the small weight in his arms.

_Make these minutes count._

He rocked her gently, hugging her tightly to his body, soothing her back to sleep the way he should have been allowed to every time she needed him. He took precious moments, memorizing all the changes in her small body from the one time he'd held her facsimile. She had more hair now, and was ever so slightly heavier in his hands. Longer too. She smelled lovely, like new and fresh and baby powder. And right before they closed, those eyes locked onto his, those beautiful, trusting, innocent eyes that somehow seemed to remember him. He refused to cry this time, not wanting to miss any details of her through watery eyes.

Much too soon, remembering the Doctor's warning, he gathered every ounce of willpower and reached to put his now- sleeping daughter back, to leave her where she would once more be rocked by other hands, soothed by words of people who had no right to her and who would never love her the way she deserved and who would never, even if she did have a few moments of affection and attention, ever be him.

Before he laid her down one last time, he leaned his head and whispered in her ear, secrets between a baby girl and the man who would move universes if she wanted him to, even as his mind rewound to the grown woman he'd come to admire and love who had once begged another not to change a moment of her life. After whispering to his beloved infant, he kissed the tip of her perfect ear, eight words of promise his last goodbye.

* * *

He didn't say anything when he went back into the TARDIS, and the Doctor gave him a simple nod of his head before rerouting them, sending Rory back to the wardrobe to change.

This time, the uniform looked different as he once more made his way to the doors, pushing his way out into a dreary orphanage. The little girl on the bed was shaking in fear, unable to wake from the nightmare that had her rocking out crying, "Somebody. Please. Somebody come for me."

His heart broke as he nearly ran to her, falling to her side at her distress. He'd brought a teddy bear with him this time, little consolation to the small child who would grow up so very alone. He gathered her gently in his embrace, once more whispering calming, sacred words to the small child, until he felt her body relax in his arms, face peaceful as he wrapped her arms around his meager offering, once more kissing her ear before repeating his precious eight words to the little girl who would have to brave the rest of her nightmares without him.

* * *

He very nearly lost it when they next landed on the streets of New York, his now slightly older daugher curled up in a ball and shivering. He wrapped a small cardigan around her, hugging her tightly to his body until her shaking stopped, kissing her forehead and telling the sleeping child all the things he knew she justly deserved to hear from her daddy. Once more, he very, very begrudgingly laid her down. Once more, he left her with the whispered phrase and a kiss on her ear.

* * *

She was the Mels he'd first met next. Younger than he'd ever seen, but even at this age he could sense the attitude and stubborn determination from his would- be best friend and daughter. The group home she'd temporarily landed in seemed warm enough, if a little unfriendly. The dirt he gently rubbed off her face and swollen, slightly bleeding lip made him think she'd only just been brought here today after an one of her inevitable fights.

Oh, Mels.

He cleaned her cheek and lip as best he could, smoothing her hair even as he pulled her head lovingly to his chest, rubbing her back soothingly as he watched her tiny body, tense even in sleep, finally loosen up just a bit. Laying a kiss on her ear and whispering his eight- word mantra, he left his little fighter free to battle her way into his life.

* * *

He remembered this night. The three of them had quarreled, fuelled by teenage passion and irrationality. Not to mention his girls' inherent stubbornness. Words were thrown carelessly, aimed to pierce and always finding their target.

Mels had declared she didn't need them. She didn't need anyone.

He had thought she had overreacted in fury. But now, as he saw her balled up, tear tracks that he knew were absent when she was awake marring her face, he realized how hurt they had left her that day. He was more careful this time, knowing she was the fully trained weapon she'd been transformed into.

He simply grabbed a small blanket from the edge of the bed, covering her anxious body, taught with sadness, anger, and pain, his thumb gently wiping the tears from his daughter's cheek. This time she stirred ever so gently into his hand, seeking the comfort he offered. He knew this would be his last privileged visit like this, so it was with the greatest conviction that he spoke his message one last time, kissing her ear and smiling as he looked one final moment at his young daughter's face.

* * *

Rory was emotionally exhausted when the TARDIS at last left his child to her fate, always to cross, barely to run with his own. He walked heavily into the console room, too confused and wound up to go back to bed.

"Thank you." He looked the Doctor gratefully in the eyes as he spoke steadfastly to the Time Lord.

The Doctor stared at his grave face, full of appreciation, sadness, and yet joy at what the minutes had brought.

"You're welcome," replied the Doctor, who in all reality had been too cowardly each time to follow the nurse through those doors.

* * *

Rory wondered if he had changed anything for Melody. If he had offered her any comfort at all, or if he was just a dream to her, lovely and fleeting. He wondered if he shouldn't have just taken her from the beginning, rewriting time and moulding her childhood into the way it should be- with a proper father who was there not just minutes but whole moments of her life. Who comforted her after every bad day and chased away every nightmare. Who made sure she was never cold or hungry or scared or alone. Whose legacy to her was more than 8 whispered words he was positive she would never remember.

Rory made his way to the med bay, deciding he'd read up on a few medical journals to give his mind something else to think about other than the should have/ could have/ would haves of his morning. He was in the middle of one such journal, when the adrenaline left him, and he felt himself doze off suddenly very, very tired.

* * *

River was looking around for her father, ready to offer him an ear and a shoulder to cry on after hearing what her husband had done for him. For them. She found him sitting uncomfortably in a chair, his head at an awkward angle and tears dried on his face.

She sighed in sympathy when she saw him, putting an arm around him as she lifted him the short distance to the cot next to the chair, laying him down gently before grabbing a cover, placing it over his very exhausted body. She lightly smoothed back his hair from his face, smiling down at her father.

Then she leaned over and kissed his ear, before she whispered to him firmly yet quietly, "Daddy. I love you stronger than time itself."


	34. That Woman is My Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabetha and Augustus Pond are eager for grandchildren. It's about time they find out they already have one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I wanted to do a River/ Grandparent Ponds story, but it grew way out of proportion and will have to be split up in so many different parts. So, here's part one of these types of stories- the Ponds find out. As always, reviews highly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

"So Amelia, I take it you two weren't really in Thailand all that time, were you?" asked Tabetha as she went through her daughter's house, helping the newlywed clean and arrange her recently new home. "Mind, I know you were probably with that Doctor of yours. Though, time travel- not sure I believe it yet. It seems so highly unlikely."

"What about space travel, that's what I'd like to know," input her father as he helped Rory move a sofa for the fourth time.

"It seems irresponsible to just run around the universe like that on your honeymoon, who knows what could have happened to you two?"

They'd had this conversation too many times for Amy or Rory to vocally participate much anymore.

"Tabetha, let them be. They're young, in love. The universe literally at their fingertips. Now's the time to be a little crazy and irresponsible."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Though, I wouldn't complain if there was something here to keep you grounded. _Someone_ here, I should say."

"Now, Tabetha-" began Augustus, with an air of someone who'd had this conversation many times before.

"I'm just saying, Auggie, they've been married nearly a year now. Have you two given any thought to when you'd like to start a family?"

Amy looked up to her mother after setting a lamp on a table in the lounge, debating just how much to tell her. She and Rory had come home, broken, not so long before, and her parents had been wonderful despite not knowing why their daughter was always so sad, why her husband sometimes had such a faraway look in his eyes, why their girl would go silent for long periods at unexpected moments.

That was after. After the Silence. After the Flesh. After Demon's Run. After their baby was stolen from their lives. After she appeared, fully grown, right in front of them, both easing and intensifying the pain in their hearts.

That was also before. Before Mels in Berlin. Before River. Before the Sisters and leaving her and accepting their daughter as she would always be for them. Before understanding their baby would never be coming home again.

But now, they'd been back on earth long enough, and enough healing time had passed that thoughts of their baby girl didn't immediately bring them to tears, that River's visits were pleasantly looked- forward to, and that the life that could have been/ would never be was nothing more than an creative memory. Since then, after finally getting settled in, Amy realized there was something they had to tell her parents. Something the oblivious grandparents had every right to know.

She and Rory had debated telling them for weeks now- Amy insisting it was only right her parents know, Rory insisting it would hurt them more than help- that perhaps as family they'd be less receptive of the situation than their friends. She understood the sentiment. Sometimes, when she was least expecting it, she'd physically _hurt_ with missing her baby. She often debated within herself whether or not she should burden others with their pain. But then she'd see her daughter, grown and as magnificent as ever, and couldn't help but believe she was so much better for knowing her, regardless of the ache that accompanied her situation. And she just knew her parents deserved to experience the wonder that was their _granddaughter_ River Song as much as anyone. Even if they did have to grieve a little first. Besides, Amy wanted her once- orphaned Melody to have as much family as possible for the rest of her life.

River was soon to be graduating with her Bachelor's degree from University. She'd sent the invitation to Amy and Rory not too long ago, along with an open space left blank for the number of guests attending. Having missed, in a way- in _every_ way as far as Amy was still concerned, nearly every other important milestone in their daughter's life, Amy and Rory were determined that even if they had to track down a different Doctor and ransom his TARDIS, they would not miss their daughter's graduation. And Amy wanted that invitation to have as large a number attending as possible.

She knew they could never tell Brian, the poor man barely ever left his house; he'd probably combust if he knew even a portion of the truth. But Augustus and Tabetha- they'd been there at the wedding. They'd seen the Raggedy Man for themselves. Her mum had nearly suffocated the Doctor with questions, her dad had stared unbelievingly for far too long than was polite at their alien guest. They had already accepted so much. And, with the Doctor's identity revealed, they'd even stopped questioning her sanity, or the quirky remarks she'd often make.

Amy stared once more at the lamp she'd been setting down, a gift from an older River who knew Amy's decorative tastes far better than Amy herself knew yet. The truth about their lives- the fact that Amy and Rory had actually created a living, breathing, beautiful, remarkable, miraculous _person_ , would far more alter the Pond's than the knowledge they already possessed. This was so much more powerful than finding out that Amy and Rory had in fact been married over a year now, much more transformative than even knowing and accepting life wasn't limited to the small planet which they inhabited. That time travel would one day be possible, and was in fact possible for some people even now. They had a granddaughter.

Amy looked up at Rory, and saw the brief look of pain that always accompanied the "starting a family" conversations, followed by the "this is your choice" look. She looked toward her mother, who was still waiting for one of them to answer her question, before giving her a small smile, and telling her to sit down.

"You too, dad. We need to tell you something. Something- very important."

She went over and grabbed the invitation, noticing Rory had gone to get their photos of baby and young Melody. Tabetha and Augustus both sat together on one of the sofas, Amy and Rory sitting in front of them on seats they'd moved close by.

"What is it, Amy?" asked her mother curiously. "Is something the matter? I know you feel like we're pressuring you, but I just want you two to-"

"No, Mum, shut up- this is important," said Amy hastily, wanting to share with her parents quickly before she lost all courage.

"Mum. Dad. You know we travelled with the Doctor," began Amelia, reaching for Rory's hand for something steady to hold on to, "and you know he can travel in time." Her parents simply nodded, feeling the shift in mood.

"Well, sometimes, with Time Travel, life can get… complicated."

"I'd imagine so," chuckled Augustus, still sceptical about the Doctor, despite all the evidence he'd seen.

"You see, the thing is… Amy and I have been married for longer in our time than in yours. Longer than a full year," interjected Rory.

"Is that all?" said Tabetha, patting Amy and Rory's clasped hands soothingly, "That's nothing to be worried about- you're still in your honeymoon phase, regardless."

"Yes, well, speaking of honeymoons- something may have… happened during ours."

The older Ponds looked between the younger, now half-blushing ones.

"I got pregnant," spit out Amy. "Didn't realize it- well, I suspected once but then… I didn't know. Not until…we didn't know." She put the one treasured photo of her holding her baby in between her parents, letting them see the proof of the life they'd created.

Tabetha stared silently at the image in front of her before Augustus reached with a shaky hand and picked it up, drawing it closer to his face. Tabetha blinked, then moved nearly on top of her spouse trying to get a better look at the baby in the picture. They remained like that for a beat, both speechless as they each tentatively reached out a finger and stroked the cheek of the infant they had yet to meet, before they looked up at their daughter and son-in-law's sad smiles.

"Her name is Melody. Melody Pond," said Amy, now lost in the photo and memory.

"Williams," whispered Rory so, so softly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

The Pond parents lifted their heads, suddenly glancing around as though they expected to find signs of an infant hitherto unnoticed. Finding none, they turned at their daughter's sharp intake of breath.

"There's this organization. A movement. They want the Doctor dead. They built up a whole army to fight him. To destroy him," the pain that suddenly radiated from the couple's eyes was enough to keep Tabetha from interrupting, from demanding to see her grandbaby this instant. She grabbed Augustus' hand tightly, seeing the emotion on Amy and Rory's faces, bracing herself for whatever came next.

"They…"Amy's eyes filled with tears, and she squeezed Rory's leg, looking to him when it became too difficult to continue.

"They took Amy. And our baby. Melody… has time itself flowing through her. Gift of the Doctor's ship because of where she was conceived. They were able to use that to their advantage, to make her more of a match for the Doctor. Someone able to defeat him. They wanted her. They wanted… our daughter… to turn into a weapon. The Doctor and I were able to rescue Amy. But we couldn't save Melody." He held Amy tight to himself, guilt of his failure coming once more to haunt him. Amy closed her eyes, biting back the pure fury of a wronged mother and the anguish of childless arms before she was able to gain control of herself to look at her parents.

The looks of utter horror and sorrow that marred her mother and father's faces made her wish she hadn't done so.

Tabetha gaped, her mouth opening and closing in distress, while Augustus seemed to be alternating between rage and heartbreak.

"There's more," braved Amy, knowing the comfort she could offer would serve not only as a source of great confusion, but of sheer heartache knowing the past couldn't be undone. She tried to smile encouragingly to the completely silent Ponds, unsuccessfully.

"Because of… their biology, when Time Lords- the alien the Doctor is- die, they can change their bodies. Every single cell can reinvent itself, so it looks like a completely different person to who was there before." This thought still stung too much to linger on it, so Amy ploughed ahead quickly, so as to avoid processing her next statement, "Melody died. A couple of times. She grew up without having a proper mum and dad. And her body changed- again and again."

"How-" Tabetha began with tears falling freely from her eyes, "how did she- are you quite sure?"

The half smile Amy gave was perhaps the most encouraging thing she'd been able to muster the whole conversation.

"She found us, Mum. Our Melody found us." Again, Tabetha and Augustus began to look around quickly, hoping for the sound of small, changed feet. Amy continued, unable to bear the hope in their eyes.

"Only, we didn't know her. We _couldn't_ know her. She came to us… a very long time ago."

"Melody Pond…," started Rory, pride and wonder at the mischievous way his daughter had inserted herself into their lives evident in his countenance, "she once wore a different face. A darker face. And," he stared into his in- laws eyes, willing the truth to shine through despite the improbability of his sentence, "she went by the name Melody Zucker."

Disbelief replaced the looks of hopeful confusion on Augustus and Tabetha's faces. They blinked, looking between the two, waiting for the final punchline. Then, Tabetha got angry.

"Think this is funny, do you- to play with our emotions like that? Really, Rory- I expected better of you! To make up these fantastical stories is one thing, but to bring Mels into it, I never would have believed it!"

"Mum, Dad- believe me, we wish this was a story. But it's honestly the truth! Think about it- when was the last time you saw Mels around? She-"

"No! Amelia. I'd never believed you could be so _cruel_ \- or so gullible- to believe our baby granddaughter… She's gone, you two. She's not coming back. And to prey on the hopes of a family- starved orphan like poor little Mels- perhaps simple psychiatry wasn't enough- obviously further measures should be taken. Losing your baby- it's enough to make anyone… but don't fret you two, we'll get you the help you need."

Amy was shocked. She'd tried to imagine what her parents' reactions would be, and had tried to prepare as best she could, but now her father had clasped a firm hand on both her and Rory's shoulders as though he was afraid they'd escape or something, and her mother had kept rotating between anger at their "story" or "sick joke," sorrow for baby Melody's fate, and worry over her daughter and her husband's mental health.

"Mum, stop it!" Amy shouted, temporarily halting her mother's rant as she shoved her father's hands away from herself and Rory.

"Now, I know this is a lot to take, but Mels _really was_ our daughter. Our Melody. Until she died. Again. And now," she held out a picture of the four members of Team TARDIS, "she goes by a different name to go with her new face. That woman, right there, really is your grandchild. And she really is our daughter. We saw the change, Mum. With our own eyes. That's our Melody. Your granddaughter. And no matter how much you don't want to believe it, she really is our child. And nothing you can say will change that. And we don't want it to."

"Amy," tried Augustus, sadness in his eyes at his clearly broken daughter- of course, now he knew why she was broken, but that didn't mean it helped.

"Please- just. I know you don't believe it. I know you _can't_ believe it. But Melody is grown up now. You're right, Mum. My baby is not coming back. _Ever._ But… my daughter is still a part of my life. I'm still a part of hers. Reject the regeneration, forget the Mels thing. Focus on these two things, and these two things only: you have a beautiful, grown granddaughter, and she needs you as much as you need her."

Tabetha and Augustus looked up, tears still falling down each of their faces. Then, Tabetha sighed deeply and shakily inhaled, closing her eyes before reaching for the baby picture Amy had presented them. The silent sobs racked her body, even as she buried her face in her husband's shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her, clutching his wife to his body as they took a moment to mourn the baby they would never meet.

Then they looked up at each other, their watery half smiles matching one another, before they both nodded and caught their breath, then turned simultaneously to look at the photo of the now- grown woman her daughter had claimed as her own.

Their thumbs rubbed gently at this woman's face, the same way they had earlier caressed the baby.

"She looks happy," said Tabetha.

"And that hair! She certainly didn't get that from my side," laughed Augustus unevenly as he reached up to touch his bald pate.

They took a few more moments, both just staring into the two- dimensional eyes of the only grandchild they would ever have, before Tabetha looked up at Amy and Rory, resolve and an edge to her voice that seemed inherent in all Pond family women.

"So," she managed, question and demand in her tone as she met her daughter and son- in- law's equally moist eyes, "when do we meet her?"

Amy smiled at her mother: finally a full, joyful smile, even while she clutched her daughter's graduation invitation tightly in her hand, her heart hopeful- excited to be able to finally offer her Melody the family she always deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kerjen, the muse finally decided to kick in! Eventually- the meeting...


	35. Who's River Song?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Berlin, she doesn't know who she is anymore. Perhaps they do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my writing folder as another potential set up piece, but decided after a few tweaks that I rather enjoy it the way it stands now. Let me know your thoughts on it~ Enjoy!

It took- well, longer than she cared to admit to rally the courage to call them. Before, it hadn't mattered. But now… Now everything she was had changed so drastically. Now everything mattered. She'd thought of dropping in on them as she'd done so very many times before, back when she was… She found herself breathing more shallowly than normal as she dialed each number. She didn't know what to say, what _could_ she say that would make them…want her?

Amy answered. Melody- no, River now, kept the conversation as succinct as possible after casually mentioning Hitler, well, as casually as Hitler could be mentioned, then upon gleefully finding out that Amy did seem to have at least have gone to Berlin, she gave her a date and a time and hoped that was enough for the Doctor to bring them to her.

Mel- River had found a new outfit, special for the occasion, one that showed off her new curves. She was surprised to find her hand subconsciously fiddling with the edge of her blouse as she sat in the intergalactic outdoor café and waited. She startled slightly when she heard an awful screeching, whirring sound that she instantly decided she could do without. Then she saw that magnificent blue box as it landed just a short distance away. She didn't realize she was holding her breath, peering anxiously at the box until it opened and… her _mother_ came out, quickly followed by her _father._ The Doctor caught her eye from inside the TARDIS, and he tilted his head curiously. She gave him a half wave, her smile tentative as she looked briefly away, trying to hide her guilt.

When she looked back up, she saw his eyes filled with compassion, and he gave her a small nod- a look of forgiveness and understanding crossing his face as he stayed in his ship and closed the doors behind Rory, leaving her alone with her best friends.

"So," said Amy as she sat down across from River. Rory pushed both of their chairs in before he too sat across from her. "You seemed sort of vague on the phone. What did you want to discuss?"

She swallowed shallowly and huffed, the nervous habits of this body. She'd brought the blue book with her, and put in on the table in front of them. Maybe she would need it. Maybe it could assure them she came in peace. She opened her mouth slightly, then closed it several times, her half- rehearsed speech being tossed aside now that she was actually here in front of her parents. She studied them as they waited, rather patiently, for her to begin. Were they… angry with her? Scared that she was a monster who changed bodies on a whim? Worried she was still a murderer? Upset she'd lied to them their whole lives? Disappointed that she was their daughter? She gulped, barely, and took an unneeded sip from her drink, before looking up at them, the words she'd almost pushed out getting caught in her throat.

"I… I just wanted to say… hello," she smiled tentatively at them, unused to the uncertainty that coursed through her veins. Amy and Rory stared up at her in shock- confusion, then light smiles gracing their faces.

"Hello, River," said Rory, her father, nodding his head forward as though unsure as to what would prompt her mood- as though that were a greeting he was used to saying already.

Her eyes went skyward, feeling unsteady as she inhaled a shaky breath. Then her lips tilted up on one side, ever so slightly.

"What's wrong- what's this about?" asked Amy, reaching for her hand and lightly, comfortingly rubbing her thumb over the top.

"Nothing," replied M-Riv- well, she wasn't exactly sure who she was at the moment, "It's just- I've never heard you call me that before."

Rory and Amy's eyebrows both shot up at this revelation.

"Ri- Melody- when's the last time you saw us?" asked Amy delicately.

"I just got out of the hospital not too long ago. After- after Berlin," she mentioned, unable to completely hide the unfamiliar shame that coursed through her.

Amy and Rory sucked in a breath, Rory sitting up straighter and Amy squeezing her daughter's hand tighter.

"Oh," Rory finally settled on.

"Why?" asked the woman across from them, confusion marring her face, "when was the last time you saw me?"

Amy looked up at her, giving her hand a more gentle squeeze before looking into her eyes. "The TARDIS travels throughout all of space and time, so we don't always see you in the right order."

She still looked at them with raised eyebrows, knowing her own time line, of course, but unused to anyone else having any sort of similar experiences.

"So, you know me- this me?"

Her father nodded. "We know you very well."

"Do you- do I ever find River Song?"

Amy and Rory exchange glances, debating silently with each other- a technique they'd perfected toward the end of school which Melody/ River always found annoying, as she rarely caught on to their unspoken conversation.

"Have you been looking?" Amy finally settled on answering.

"I- I don't really know where to look. I'm not even completely sure I want to."

"Why not?" Rory asked, not leading, just genuinely curious.

"Because what if she-" she huffed, actually scared to voice the thought, the one that had plagued her constantly, aloud for once, "Do you like me? The me you know? This River Song- is she someone you like?"

Her parents looked surprised by this question, but only for a moment. She stubbornly kept her chin up, challenging them to tell her the truth. She thought they'd chicken out on telling her how they really felt about her, the way Rory had avoided telling Amy his feelings for too many years for her to like. She was surprised, then, when both Amy and Rory responded by moving around the table to sit closer to her.

Amy put her arm around her, and Rory reached out and cupped her face gently, never backing down from her confrontation, his eyes never once leaving hers. The last eyes she'd stared into before death took her. The eyes she now shared. The eyes full of age, wisdom, and love- all directed at her. And suddenly, the look she'd craved her whole life became nearly too much. His strong hand held her steady, while her mother's arms held her together.

"We love our Melody Pond, our River Song in whatever form we get her. We love that beautiful baby girl we were so lucky to be able to hold- even if we didn't get to hold her long. We love that strong little girl who called us from the stars to help her. We love that headstrong, trouble- loving, scene stealing Mels we grew up with. And we love that amazing woman we know as River Song as well. And- we like them all, too."

She was speechless, a strange moisture gathering in her eyes. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard Rory say so much at one time before in her life. She leaned into her mother, finally taking her eyes off Rory to stare into Amy's eyes, only to see her agreement in every one of her features. She didn't know what else to do in the face of such intensity, so she gulped. Her next sentence escaped her more quietly than she'd care to admit.

"And… if I never do find River Song, what then?"

"Then we love our Melody Pond or any other name you decide to go by until our dying day," declared her mother fiercely, decidedly.

She didn't know how to respond to that, so she just looked at them, gauged the truth in their words. She remembered so much- every moment of their lives together, all the joy and fun and loss and pain and jokes shared by best friends who'd grown up together. She remembered the teasing, the scolding, the reassuring that came from the maternal side Amy was unaware she possessed. But, she also remembered the look of fear in her mother's eyes all those years ago, when she pointed a gun at her. Her first meeting with the woman of her dreams, and she was terrified of her. Is that what River Song would be? Or would that always be Melody Pond? The Doctor, in Berlin- her beautiful Doctor who was so good he begged for her parents' lives as his last request and rebuked the people punishing her even as he sat dying by her hand- he had kept calling for this River Song. Had begged for her from the beginning to do what he couldn't. Is that who she would become? The woman who was able fix the damage?

She hadn't missed Amy's slips of the tongue. She'd heard her loud and clear, both now, and in Germany- Ri- Melody. That was exactly how she still felt. Who was she? And, regardless of the name she went by, was she someone of whom they could be proud?

She had no idea. But, looking into the supportive faces of her mother and father (a delicious thrill ran through her as she realized they actually _knew_ now, would probably even answer if she called them by those names!), she was pleased to recognize that same look of devotion they'd always had for Mels, regardless of her inexcusable behaviours. The look that had kept her on a playground with them as children, deeming the search for older parents unnecessary. It was that look that promised one simple thing, yet everything to an orphan: whatever happened to her, she wouldn't have to go through it alone.


	36. My Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy, Rory, and River meet a fiery, fierce, dangerous creature on the streets of San Francisco. And an alien as well.

Amy and Rory were beginning to regret taking up Aunt Sharon's offer of a holiday in the States. They had heard things about California. Some good. Some bad. She had arranged everything, from the plane tickets to the hotel, where they had first class service and dining. It was a nice wedding present, even if they had delayed it for a while.

Two days into their stay in San Francisco, and they were beginning to get a little bit miserable. They felt jet lagged, a sensation they weren't used to feeling with their now- normal travel method. The city was loud and confusing; even the famous trolleys seemed to stop at irregular intervals. They had tried renting a car, but Rory, who'd refused to allow Amy anywhere near the steering wheel on this backwards vehicle, got so confused with all the one- way, nearly- vertical streets they'd returned it almost immediately. So far, the only highlight had been the Ghirardelli Chocolate Factory, where Amy had gotten lost in her version of heaven.

The Warf hadn't been bad either, and they still had plans to see the infamous Golden Gate Bridge at some point during their trip. They were wandering around the city, finally settling enough to take in its charm, when unexpectedly, their daughter showed up- wielding a gun.

"River…" began a surprised Rory, "is there something you want to tell Mummy and Daddy before we ground you and take away all lethal weapons?"

River looked relieved to find she'd run into a version of them who knew her, and who were even comfortable enough with her to make jokes.

"Oh, you know, Dad. Just sort of ambling around, seeing what kind of trouble I could get into. There may have been a bit of a disturbance nearby which I'm pretty sure traces back to… Never mind. Now, did you really think you'd be able to find _all_ my weapons?" She tossed them a teasing smirk.

Rory shrugged. "Seemed like the thing to ask an assassin trained child- they do grow up so fast."

River actually threw her head back and laughed at that, holstering her gun and taking them in, before pulling Amy, then Rory, into a hug.

"So, where are we then? Second honeymoon compliments of Aunt Sharon?"

"Yes," replied Amy, "though it is a bit more underwhelming from our first."

"Hmm. I can imagine. The Doctor, and you of course, told me some of the places you went on that first one. Definitely more interesting. But I'm biased. I would be a whole different person if that'd taken place on Earth."

Amy laughed conspiratorially while Rory's ears turned a bright red. He cleared his throat.

"So, erm… have you been here before?"

"Yes. A few times. Care for a tour guide? This city's not too bad, once you get to know it."

"What about…?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll catch up to me eventually. Or, we'll hear about it. Either way, we have time right now."

"Come on, Mr. Pond!" squealed an excited Amy despite her husband's hesitant look, "Let's get a proper tour by a proper guide." She linked one arm through Rory's and the other through River's, who proceeded to show them the best parts of the city.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," said Rory as Amy pressed the fake large moustache to his face. His hair had been temporarily grown out, thanks to one of his daughter's 31st century extending gels, and he was donning a bright yellow jacket. Amy was concentrating on her husband- her own red locks had been dyed black and extended long past her own bright yellow top, down to her striped trousers.

"It's a costume party, Rory. This is part of the costume."

"But Sonny and Cher, Amy? Why couldn't we do something a bit less… conspicuous?"

"Says the man who's been frequently known to wear a Roman centurion costume."

"Point taken."

They met River, who was in a stunning floor length- gown reminiscent of Jessica Rabbit, much to Rory's slight dismay and Amy's delight, her tamed curls darkened from their familiar blonde to take on a reddish- hue, and they were making their way to the costume party when they heard a large explosion not too far off in the distance.

"And that's my cue. Dad, Mum, I'm going to check this out. You two go the other way, and maybe we can cut it off in the middle." She ran off before they had a chance to ask what they were looking for. Although, on second thought, they realized they'd probably know when they saw it.

They had just spotted the large feathered creature in the middle of what looked to be an explosion, when they both turned, hoping to see their daughter come in with some sort of plan. She was nowhere to be found. When the bewildered creature turned and spotted them, Rory had just enough presence of mind to grab Amy's hand as they both started running.

They ducked into an alley and the creature, which had been gaining momentum, continued its journey past the dark passage. Amy peeked out, verifying it was safe, and then she and Rory stepped out onto the street. And nearly collided with a woman wearing an elaborate Cleopatra outfit.

"Oomf," protested Rory, who had become the cushion on which she landed as she fell.

She grunted, then lifted herself off him, just as a man caught up with her and surveyed the scene.

"Donna- I said run _after_ the people running from the Phoenixca, not _into_ them."

"Oi! Make yourself useful, Space Boy, and help me up!" He reached down and pulled her arm, steadying her before helping Rory to his feet.

"Sorry," he turned to them, pointing toward the creature that was nowhere in sight. He held a device in his hand, pulling out an antenna and shaking it, before whirling around and pointing it in different directions. "I can't get a reading on this."

"And just what is that supposed to be reading?"

"Firey wirey, alien explosiony…stuff."

"What?" asked Rory incredulously, wondering if the man in front of him was serious or seriously disturbed. He spoke like someone making it up as he went along, which wasn't unusual for- he shook that thought out of his head quick enough. He couldn't imagine someone else on Earth would actually be _that_ serious about aliens (aside from those who'd actually met them, or whose daughter was one- partially), but this was San Francisco- who knew what people believed here? But, he did give the alien a name- so that might mean either the man was completely bonkers, or knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Right, oh, what I mean is well, foreign beings, well, I say foreign, I mean to you. I mean not from this planet."

"Give it up, you know you're not going to be able to explain it without sounding like a complete nutter," grumbled with woman with him.

"She's right," he said with a nod toward Donna, turning his eyes back to his device, hitting it forcefully.

"So, you were chasing that thing too- the Phoenix thingy, yeah?" asked Amy, curiosity leading her toward the device in his hands.

"Phoenixca, and what do you mean, too?"

"We were investigating it," proclaimed Rory matter- of- factly.

The man looked up at them, then looked at his friend with a smirk, "Oh, is that what you call it?"

Donna didn't seem to find their methods as amusing as he did, only giving a slight shake of her head as she continued looking around them.

"Oi! We didn't have time to get a good look at it- we heard an explosion, went and found the creature, and then it began chasing us."

"And you do this often, do you? Investigate incredibly dangerous alien things?" he asked patronizingly, hoping to get these ridiculously dressed people out of harm's way.

"As a matter of fact, we do," said Amy, arms crossed as her temper flared in light of the man's incredulity. "In fact, we have a friend who manages to get us in way more dangerous situations than a flaming bird thingy all the time."

Thoughts of Jack quickly passed his mind, until he remembered Jack was still in Britain last he checked. "Oh really," he pushed, now sure that the young woman and unassuming man's idea of dangerous involved stepping into the middle of traffic, "and just who might this friend be?"

Rory, who had his suspicions about the man, was just about to say the Doctor's name, when he heard his daughter come up behind them.

"Lost it," said River mournfully, eyes on her scanner. "I chased it to a road not far from here, then it disappeared suddenly. No telling where it got to." She looked up, taking in the couple who had joined her parents, when her eyes settled on the man and her face lit into a flirtatious smile.

"Hello Sweetie," she purred, rummaging in her bag until she came up with her diary.

"River Song?" the woman on the Doctor's right asked, a slight hitch in her voice.

"Ah, so I'm assuming we've met," said River, flipping toward the front of the diary.

"River, what are you doing- ahh! So you're the friend who always gets these two in trouble," he said, pointing to the two next to her.

River raised one eyebrow at her parents, who shrugged as they pointed to the Doctor in amazement, surprised to be meeting a different version of him.

"Yes, we do tend to find danger more often than not. Though you're one to talk, my Love."

Amy, who hadn't stopped inspecting the Doctor since River revealed who he was, saw him visibly flinch at the endearment. She knew how reluctant her Doctor had been the "first" time she'd met River, but always assumed it was because he hated the fact she was from his future. Now, seeing this other him's reaction, and the outright... what was that? Rage? Pain? Fear? on his face made her question any previous notions she'd had.

"Now, have we done scuba diving on the Lakes of Merene yet?" River asked, paging through her diary.

The Doctor looked away from her and let his gaze wander, purposely not meeting his other companion, Donna's, eyes.

"We just did the Stalling Gates of Cairn," he grunted reluctantly.

"Ah!" said River, her face lighting up in joyful remembrance.

"Whelp, looks like the Phoenixca has run off. Nothing to be done now. Professor, a pleasure. Now let's go, D-ionilla," he stuttered out as he reached for Donna's hand. River smirked playfully at him.

"Ah, so you don't want me to know her real name yet. Though, Dionilla? You're slipping up in your young age, Doctor. Usually you're a much better liar than that."

"You caught me off guard," he argued.

"Mmm. I certainly hope so, Sweetie."

"And you're friends here, what are their names? Seeing as the Doctor so rudely forgot introductions again," chastised _Dionilla_.

"This is Meli and her husband William," said River, not missing a beat as she coolly fudged the truth.

"And they're your...?" searched the Doctor, battling with River in their never-ending game of one- upmanship.

"We're her friends with mouths of our own, thank you very much," said an irritated Amy, impressing the Doctor with her bold fury.

"Right. Well, it seems you have this well underhand, so we'll just be leaving," said the Doctor, pulling Donna along with him. River, Rory noticed, covered her pain at his dismissal by pretending to be entirely tied up with looking for the creature, her head down as she studied her scanner far harder than he knew was strictly necessary.

He sidled up close to her and whispered in her ear, "You know, your mother was pretty oblivious to what was in front of her too, until someone gave her a big shove in my ever- grateful direction. Perhaps it's time I returned the favour."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining, her smile small but extremely grateful.

"He's just... not there yet," she defended weakly.

"No. But what's the harm in sowing some seeds?" He kissed her forehead, anxious to offer what cheer he could. "Why don't you go and see if you can't track down this thing again, and I'll go talk some sense into that thick son- in- law of mine?"

She let out a grateful sigh of relief and thanks at that, hoping at least the mystery of the creature, if not her parents, could get the Doctor to stay just a while longer.

* * *

Rory and Amy made their way down the road until they had come up near Donna and the Doctor. When they were a few paces away, Amy held Rory back, hoping for some answers about her friend's wholly overdramatic behaviour. The Doctor, fortunately, was too occupied to pay them much mind. Donna, it seemed, was being quite stubborn about remaining where they were. The Doctor was trying, unsuccessfully, to persuade her to go.

"Donna. We're leaving. Now."

"Now, wait just one stinking minute, Spaceman. Won't they need our help?"

"She just has to get the creature near water. Then it'll scare back to its home planet when it sees how wet this one is. River Song is more than capable of doing that all on her own."

"I'm sure. But I still think she could use an extra pair of hands."

"She has her... friends."

"You think she's lying about that? She had friends the last time we met her."

"She's lying about their names. These people don't seem familiar- are they her students or part of her team?"

"You lied about my name- she's allowed to have friends, Doctor."

"Well." He shook his head, now pacing back and forth. "I suppose I could..." Even from this far away and in this younger body Amy could see his mind working, trying and failing to find a legitimate excuse to run away from her daughter. She was too curious to interrupt him now. She continued to hold Rory back even as she strained her ears.

"But Doctor- River Song." He continued pacing, refusing to acknowledge what he already knew Donna was getting at. Amy held her breath at the emotion in the woman's voice. "I thought she was dead."

Rory stopped breathing at that statement. Amy's hand clenched hard around his arm, pain immediately etched on her face. It was his turn to hold her back as she tried to rush forward, to make that woman take back her horrible statment.

"I told you about the diary. We meet in the wrong order. Her Doctor is further on in my timestream. We go in the opposite direction."

"Well then- no point in running away from this one, Doctor," declared Donna, comprehension and determination kicking in.

"I can run away from anything I'd like."

"She's your future."

"Not if I don't' want her to be."

"Can you avoid it?"

"I can if we go. Now."

"But," her voice was soft with compassion and understanding, "why?"

"Because," he struggled with an explanation, "because I already know how she..."

Donna had come to stand next to him, stilling the anxious Time Lord with a hand on his arm.

"Then do you really have time to waste?"

"And how exactly would it work, Donna? Knowing every single moment of every single second we're together exactly how it all ends? Could you do that? Allow yourself to care for someone all the while seeing them...? Every time, Donna. All I see is that look on her face. That last look. That first look. Like I'd killed her because I didn't know her. Like I'd broken her heart. We travel in the wrong order. So, assuming I could ever even see her without replaying her death, one day she won't know me. I can't- how am I supposed to-"

He was passionate. And sad. Rory breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he processed the information he'd overheard. Amy's heart lurched for him, wanting to go up and engulf him in a tight embrace and change his words to more lies.

"Let's go. Now." The Doctor tried once more to turn from Donna.

"Doctor-" said Donna, reaching for him. "You keep concentrating on the ending. And the beginning. But you yourself said, she made you promise. Perhaps, whatever happens in the middle will be worth it."

"Best not let's find out," he said, weakly.

"Everything ends, Doctor. That doesn't mean it's not worth having. Would you have run from Rose," he inhaled sharply at the name, "if you had known from the beginning how you would lose her?"

He simply looked at her, pain etched on every feature of his face, his expression answer enough. He turned away and expected her to follow. Suddenly her entire attitude changed completely as she crossed her arms and a smirk played on her face.

"What?" he asked obtusely, even as her smile grew and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Doctor, we need you. Please. Don't go yet," said Rory as they began to approach him, unable to bear any more news about their friend and daughter's future.

He looked up at him, then shared a look with Donna, considering.

"We're not going. The Doctor's quite interested in helping you and your friend."

"No, I'm not. Like I said, I have every confidence she can handle things."

"He's just playing hard to get," Donna confided to Amy loudly.

"No. I just remembered we have somewhere to be."

"Oh, and would that be the Stalling Gates of Cards?" said Donna, teasingly.

"The Gates of Cairn, and what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, as far as I can recall, I've never been there," said the older ginger with a gleeful smile.

"Of course you have. Must have done," insisted the Doctor, realizing his earlier mistake.

"Nope. And I've been there since you first met River." She turned to Amy, whose devilish smile was growing to match Donna's. "So that must mean, _you_ did it alone. Together."

The Doctor gulped, thinking quickly and not at all liking the matching grins on Cleopatra and Cher's faces. He turned to Sonny Bono, who's lip was also curling up.

"Doctor, do you date River Song when I'm asleep?"

"Of course not!" he bordered on yelling. He put his hands in his pockets as he took in the three people in front of him. "She just needs help sometimes. What am I supposed to do, leave her alone to deal with an army of Ice Warriors?"

Amy smirked, seeing her own best friend before her eyes and not his former regeneration.

"Right. And do you hold her hand during these... dealings?" she asked, loving how flustered he seemed even now.

"She needed to be pulled out of the way!"

"And do you show off for her when you're doing your Martian thing and making the bad guys run away?" Donna continued, adding the Martian bit just to throw him further off kilter.

"Donna, I've told you- Gallifrey wasn't even in the same galaxy as Mars!. And... sometimes it takes grand gestures to... to get the point across."

Rory, Amy, and Donna all stole glances at each other, smirking as they made the Time Lord squirm in his denial.

"Hmm. Don't think I didn't notice the way you did a quick look over of her in that gown she's wearing, Doctor," teased his former best friend, even as she fixed her own wig more firmly on her head.

"I'm a fan of cartoons!" he argued, entirely unconvincingly of course.

Amy snorted, Donna scoffed, and even Rory chuckled at that completely pathetic excuse for an excuse.

"Right," said Donna in a sarcastic tone, "so let me get this straight. There's a beautiful woman back there who adores you, puts up with you, and attracts you, who you see alone at night, when you take her to exotic places in order to show off for her and to hold her. But these aren't dates."

The Doctor crossed his arms, trying to give her the look that sent armies fleeing. She crossed hers right back and scolded him with her eyes.

"Well, it seems a shame to break a good streak," she said, turning and tugging on Rory's arm. "You mentioned River Song could use our help?"

"Yes," interjected Amy, "yes she could. We could. She's tracked the creature several times, but every time it seems to get away from her."

"Transvortextual planetary leaping," murmured the Doctor to himself, "the creature hops from its planet back here when it feels trapped.

He sighed. Then he looked long at Donna's face, where a knowing smile was growing larger by the second.

"Oh, alright then. I'm sure I could find some way of... assisting Professor Song. Come on, Donna. And no mentioning the word date!" he warned as he stormed off.

Donna winked blatantly at Amy, the two of them wearing matching grins as they set off to regroup with River. Rory contemplated the situation with a chuckle, appreciative of the fact that the man who constantly ran away from everything was always so easily convinced to stay with his Melody, his River, even when he didn't know her. And, letting his protective paternal instinct out once more, pushing aside the reservations that came with tonights' new information about her demise, he gratefully realized that despite the pain she experienced and would experience with their mismatched timelines, his daughter would always be in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who've followed my stories know my aversion to writing abnormally long one- shots or chapters without a break. This is TO BE CONTINUED in a chapter currently titled "Not Those Times," which will solve the alien crisis. Disclaimer: I have only ever visited San Francisco very briefly a very long time ago. Please forgive any mistakes in scenery.
> 
> As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, especially when playing with newer voices like Donna and Ten.


	37. Space Gandalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy claims the Doctor is "safe" in the relationship department. Like Mickey Mouse. The Doctor aims to prove her wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random short piece of humour and fluff for you based off the thought I had that the Doctor never overreacts. Or so he would claim. Have fun...

"I'm just saying, you two don't have to throw it in everybody's face all hours of the day!"

"Oh, it was just some light snogging, Doctor, stop overreacting," defended Amy with an eye roll, as the Ponds and Songs made their way back onto the TARDIS, having been asked to leave the 19th century event they were at due to the Ponds' "disgraceful" behaviour.

"Overreacting?! I'll have you know, I have never overreacted a day in my life!" Amy snorted at this before the Doctor even concluded his sentence.

"Right." She said, crossing her arms, looking at her daughter and very uncomfortable son- in- law. "Well, we'll make believe that's true for all of a second. Don't pretend you two have never gotten us kicked out of places. In fact, I'm quite surprised you haven't made more progress in your attempts at entirely "disgraceful" public displays of affection yourself."

"I've never made any such attempts, Amelia Pond!" squeaked the Doctor in embarrassment.

"I meant her, Doctor." She sighed as she nodded toward her smirking daughter. "Of course not you. You, you're like some weird… space monk."

"Space monk?"

"I used to think you were just another bloke, but now I'm pretty sure Space Gandalf wasn't accurate enough. More like… Space Mickey Mouse. At least before my daughter started corrupting you."

"Thank you, Mother," said a delighted River with a very proud grin on her face.

The Doctor's mouth did a marvelous impression of a goldfish at this insult. He was pretty sure it was an insult. He'd ask Rory a little later, just to be sure.

"If there was any corrupting, Pond, it would have been by me!" insisted the Doctor, not really understanding his own point, but fairly certain he was making one.

Amy crossed her arms, smirking in disbelief.

The Doctor looked toward Rory. Good old Roman, always came through in a jam.

His saviour had his lips pressed together tightly, trying to hide a smile, while still letting his eyes roam the console room ceiling- not entirely comfortable with the topic of conversation now that it involved his daughter.

The Doctor never did trust the centurion.

He harrumphed. So much for unity amongst men.

"Answer me this, Doctor, before River and I came into your life, did you even know what a kiss was?"

"There's a sentence I could've gone my whole life without hearing," inserted Rory awkwardly, pointing at his spouse to stop her from going any further.

The Doctor gaped at this, his hands twirling in anxiety as he looked to his own wife, hoping she'd share in his offence.

She looked back at him and smiled in understanding. And pity. That did it.

"I'll have you know, Pond, I've been kissed by loads of people in my life. Dozens! Hundreds, even! There are whole books on the people who've kissed me!"

"Kissed _you_?" The ginger tsked sympathetically. "So, _you've_ never actually kissed anyone before, have you Doctor? Like I said. Space Mickey Mouse. 's why I trust my only child with you. You're like every parent's dream, when you're not nearly getting her killed. Safe. Dependable. Predictable." She turned to her daughter at this, exchanging a supportive glance and an approving nod. "You could've done worse."

"Could've done wor-" the Doctor's mouth formed the words, though no sound actually left him, fury and irritation bubbling over.

"Mickey Mouse?! Dependable?! PREDICTABLE?! You want corruption, I'll show you corruption, Pond! How's this for _safe_?!" And with that he twirled around to River, grabbing her firmly by the face and kissing her as though he was suffocating and she was oxygen. Once he got into it, he even dipped her a little, one hand buried in her hair, the other on her waist. He kept on with his current activity, all thoughts of vengeance and proving a point replaced by thoughts of his wife's lips, until Rory cleared his throat uncomfortably, grabbing Amy's hand to leave the two "equally corruptible" people to their moment.

Grinning widely into her husband's mouth, River discreetly passed her triumphant mother a tenner behind her back, before moving her hands up to rest on the Doctor's shoulders.


	38. My Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from Demons Run, Rory adjusts to the idea that he has a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Just want to take a moment and thank all of you who've bookmarked, given kudos to, and reviewed this story, which now has over 2,700 views! So humbling and amazing- so thank you guys! And enjoy!

River had dropped them off from Demons Run not too long ago, leaving them alone and giving them time to deal with their tremendous burden. Amy was still in shock, quiet and sad, exhausted yet refusing to lie down after so long forced in a bed. She'd flinch at the quietest sound, and her breath caught every time Rory left her sight for the slightest moment until he learned not to do so. She was sat on the sofa, silent and distraught, teetering dangerously on the edge of breaking.

River's revelation had been only a minimal salve to the pain they both were feeling, and the astonishment had kept the weight of the loss at a distance. But now, alone in the house they once called home, their hearts and bodies felt so, very weary.

Rory could do nothing but wrap his arms around his catatonic wife, his own pain kept at a distance as he held her together. His baby was kidnapped. He had a baby. His wife was pregnant all that time. His wife had been taken from him. His daughter was beautiful. He had a daughter. She was out there, alone and scared and not in his arms. Grown and stunning and brave and amazing. Tiny and crying and gorgeous and helpless. She needed her daddy. She didn't need anything. His arms ached for her. His head hurt with trying to reconcile the truths he knew. His little Melody was River.

Melody Pond. River Song.

River Song. Melody Pond.

He knew he should have fought for the Williams.

How could she have known this whole time?

How could it be true?

He knew she wasn't lying. But still-

He tried- he couldn't reconcile the woman who frustrated and fought and flirted with the Doctor with the tiny, beautiful creature that barely fit his arms. Who'd never really even been there. Okay, he thought. Rational- Melody was a baby. Melody grew up. Melody changed her name. My baby, Melody. Melody, my baby. River Song, my daughter. My daughter, River Song. Try as he might, his head began to pound as he tried to merge the two. It had been hard enough accepting he had a baby to begin with- but that she was…

He tried processing it and moving on, finally standing and doing menial chores, never more than a short distance from his wife, who he'd finally coaxed into the bath. He picked up the few things out of place and put them away as he thought about the last time he'd seen River before… She had looked so happy as she obliviously danced toward him. Oh great universe, his daughter was a convict. He pushed that toward the side until later.

He remembered- oh! Her face. Her surprised, heartbroken face she'd worn when he hadn't known her. Then the mask that came up as she fumbled for an explanation to his worry. How many times had she had to lie to him, just as she had the Doctor? Did that face mean she knew him, and it was unusual for him to not recognize her? The thought gave him hope. Surely, if she had known who he was, if it had hurt her to be a stranger to her own fa- to him, her… _father_ \- well, obviously the Doctor would find his girl so she could grow up with him as she was meant to.

Still. She was _River Song._ How… it physically throbbed to think about it. How could he ever be a father, a mentor, a… an _example_ to that great doctor who'd casually shot up a roomful of Silence while keeping up the flirting and rescuing his wife, when he couldn't even keep her safe as a baby? And River… well, try as he might it just didn't make sense.

While he was going through the mail, he heard a knock on the door. He checked the date and decided they'd been gone just long enough for Mels to come around seeking them out. He cared deeply for his best friend, but he was really not in the mood for whatever trouble she brought with her. He went to open the door, pleas to come back another time already on his lips, when he instead looked up and saw- River.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, stumbling through the door before falling into his arms. He half- carried her to the sofa, laying her down gently on her stomach when he saw the deep gashes that had rendered her weak.

"River?" he asked, already hurrying to get his large kit in his room, "What happened?"

"Oh, let's just say never offer to help corral hungry dragons during mating season. Fortunately, the suit I was wearing took most of the damage."

"Not enough of it," he said wryly as he applied salve to some of the burns, already sterilizing a needle to stitch the larger wounds together again.

"Just a few scratches. Nothing I can't handle. Besides, I've got the best nurse in the universe to stiiiitch me back up!" her voice rose as he started to sew.

"Sorry."

"Well, it'll certainly teach me not to jump headfirst in the middle of the chaos again." He laughed at the ridiculous, blatant falsity in that statement. "So," she said conversationally, "where are we?"

Rory took a moment, concentrating on the problem he _could_ fix before replying.

"We just came back from Demons Run," he said quietly, trying to hold in his tears. He felt River tense up under his hands. "Keep still, almost done."

"Oh, Dad- Rory. How are you doing?"

"Amy's in the bath. She's still pretty shaken up, but getting better, considering. I think it's going to take a while to process."

"Well, I didn't ask about Amy, I asked about you."

He thought about it for a moment, focusing on her wounds when the recent past became too much to bear.

"Someone stole my wife and my baby and I never even figured it out. And I held her- you, and I couldn't tell. Twice. They fooled me twice. And now, she's out there somewhere, alone and scared and needs me, and there's nothing I can do about it but wait for the man who barely found her- I mean you, the first time. I've had better days." He kept up his task as he talked, somehow taking comfort in his current chore, the familiar work keeping his hands and mind occupied and keeping his world from completely crashing.

"Dad-"

"I have a daughter." The words rushed out of him faster than he could stop them. The thought was so foreign yet so familiar to him, and he needed to share it with someone. Someone who wouldn't immediately ache at the words. He was a… _father._ He, Rory Williams, was a dad. Despite the pain, he still felt a thrill go through him when he thought about it. Plain, simple, ordinary Rory Williams from Leadworth had helped create a person. A real… new person who didn't exist before. And she was _his_.

He tapped River's shoulder lightly, signifying the completion of his task, and instead of looking back to inspect his work on her back as he'd expected her to do, she simply trusted him and turned around to lift her eyes to his.

"I know," she said, a sad smile flitting across her face.

"She is so beautiful," he continued, referring to both the baby and the woman before him.

She breathed out another smile for him, reaching for his hand familiarly.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling the same smile he'd seen when she'd told them her real name.

He looked at her, tears watering his eyes, before he patted her hand and stood up, putting his supplies away.

"What can you-" he started, changing his mind with a shake of his head, "Will he find you?"

"The Doctor always finds me. But that's not what you want to know."

"No, it's not." He busied himself with things that could wait, just to keep doing _something._

She stretched her arm out, testing her mobility gingerly and wiggling her fingers before rotating her shoulders carefully.

"Well, could've been worse I suppose. Tea?" she asked, standing up and heading for the kitchen as Rory went to put his kit back. Amy was still in the bath, tears falling silently down her face. He squeezed her hand just to reassure her; she looked up at him briefly, kissing his palm before turning straight ahead and resuming her tragic staring. It broke his heart. He kissed her hand before he left her to her thoughts, leaving the door ajar so she wouldn't feel alone.

When he entered the kitchen, River set a cup in front of him, and he sat, head in his hand as he sipped noncommittally.

"So… erm… when are you? Sorry. Not used to having to ask that."

She smiled softly at him.

"Oh, I last saw you two on one of the undiscovered moons of Jupiter. The Doctor likes to think he's the one who discovered it. Bless."

"Of course," said Rory, with a nod of his head.

He remained quietly in thought for a moment more, before daring to ask his question.

"Am I a good dad? Will I be- to you? Am I… Will I be a good father?"

She gazed softly at him, reaching across the table to hold his hand securely in hers.

"It took me 3 transmats, 2 short- range teleports, 4 space shuttles, and 3 promises of various good times for me to get here. I don't do that to reach just anybody."

"Good times?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "other than the odd fantasy of whatever hallucination my lipstick induces, I'm a private party kind of girl."

"Right… And, it's the Doctor, right? This- party?"

"You've had a long day already. Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked with a smirk, lifting her cup to her lips.

"Don't really think you need to, actually," he said, staring off into the distance. Finally, he closed his eyes, exhaustion finally catching up to him.

"How long since you slept?" He heard her ask softly.

He rubbed his face, wiping the fatigue from his eyes as he sighed.

"Don't know. The Doctor insisted I get a few hours before… well, I wasn't used to needing sleep before going to battle. Probably been a few days."

"You need to rest." The sympathy in her voice brought his eyes up to hers once more before he began looking aimlessly around the room, lost.

"Too tired to sleep. Besides, I don't think I'll like what I'll see when I close my eyes." He was amazed at how easy it was, even more so now that he knew her real identity, to talk honestly with her. Well, he tried to be honest with everyone, but he rarely reached so deep to share.

He suddenly felt River's hand on his face, pulling his gaze to focus on her. She stared into his eyes with an intensity that left room for no argument.

"I'm right here. Dad… whatever happens, however hard the next few days or weeks or months are, remember. I'm right here. And I'm okay now. And I come home, to you, always. No matter how far away I go, no matter how lost I get. I always find my mum and dad. And for better or worse, that's you, Rory Williams." She smiled, a loving, reassuring smile that he barely saw through the tears that filled his eyes. Then she reached out and kissed his forehead, hugging him tightly to her as he, too, held her close.

"And it's you too, Amelia Pond," she said as she pulled away.

Rory whipped his head around to see Amy standing in the doorway, a lost, tear-filled expression on her face. He jumped up and put his arms around her, pulling her numb body into the kitchen.

River came and held her close, letting Amy cry silently into her shoulder for a few minutes, Rory rubbing her back soothingly. Then she looked up, a question in her eyes.

"Shh, don't speak, Mum. Don't say anything. It's okay. I know it hurts. But you'll be alright. I promise."

With that, River and Rory led Amy to their bedroom, finally persuading her to the bed. River stepped back, and Amy inhaled sharply.

"Don't leave me."

Rory watched the expression on Rivers face, how it clenched and she struggled before turning and kneeling by the side of the bed, as though Amy were the child.

"You need to sleep," she half- whispered, running a hand soothingly through his wife's hair. "Besides, Dad is here. He'll always be here. You don't have to be afraid anymore. No one's coming for you. I swear it. We won't let them."

Amy looked up into her eyes, scared and doleful, before Rory put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. He wasn't going to leave her.

"I don't think I can do this," confided Amy to her (relatively new) family quietly.

"Yes you can," said Rory, pulling Amy into him as he stretched out on the bed to lie fully beside her.

A long while passed, grief and small comforts all mingled in the air.

"How can you be so sure?" Amy finally broke the silence.

He pulled her into him, breathing in her reassuring scent now that she was safe in his arms again. Then he looked up and smiled close to her ear.

"Because the woman standing right there is River Song. And River Song is Melody Pond. She's our daughter. And if we can make a person like _that_ , together, we can do anything."

River smiled lovingly at Rory, her eyes slightly moist at hearing his easy acceptance of her. She stood up, kissing Amy's head softly before pulling the covers up over both of them, kissing Rory's temple as well before standing again. Amy's eyes never left River until she reached out, squeezing her hand for assurance. Then, for the first time since she woke up alone in a dark tube, she closed her eyes, the comforting and safe face of her grown child the only thing she allowed her mind to see as she fell into an uneasy slumber.

"Sleep," said River, squeezing Rory's hand gently as she backed away from the room. "And know I will always find you two, however long it takes."

Rory smiled at her, holding Amy tighter against him as he let his breathing even out.

That woman was River Song. His baby girl was amazing. He let different memories of her float through his mind as he obeyed her request. River, confiding in him as they battled the Silence. River, coming in like a superhero and defeating a dalek. River, so cool and collected as the Doctor berated her in his fury and frustration. River, destroying the entire room of aliens that had captured his wife. Her mother- of course! Oh, she was brilliant. He smiled when he realized just what a remarkable woman his Melody would become.

Then his thoughts turned to the baby he had just lost. She was… so magnificent. Her tiny fingers, reaching out uncoordinatedly to him. Her petite feet, kicking softly as they stretched newly in the big world. Her eyes, that pulled him in and demanded his entire universe, which shifted to consist mostly of her from the second he heard her cry. He closed his eyes, content as he remembered just how hard she had just worked to find her way to him in her time of need, once again. Somewhere out there, his baby was waiting for him. Downstairs, his daughter was safe. The Doctor would find her. She would have her dad and mum- he was sure of it.

Unprovoked images of River and the Doctor came to his mind, lulling him to sleep with his newfound paternal instincts, knowing his daughter was loved so. The Doctor and River- ha! Was she ever a match for him.

Rory pictured them at the café, where she slapped the Doctor hard after he invited them to watch him die. And on his arm, as the world ended, playfully more worried more about his hat than the collapse of time. So much of his wonderful wife in her. She had put the Doctor in his place as the eternal Time Lord learned the consequences of playing god with the universe. Their easy banter as they faced down a host of monsters, as though that was just another ordinary day for them. It probably was. Rory felt himself drifting to sleep as he concentrated on her happy humming and her smile as she danced her way to him after what was apparently a very nice birthday. Then his eyes flew open, a flash of adrenaline coursing through his veins, hand reaching for a sword he knew should still be close by as the new father remembered more and more.

Quite the screamer. Whole different birthday. Wait- that was his baby girl flirting with the Doctor. That was the Doctor flirting with HIS BABY GIRL! Oh, he was going to kill him…


	39. Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a nightmare about this one visit... to a Library. The Ponds do their best to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All quotes belong to the BBC and Davies and Moffat.

" _River! Please! Don't go there. Don't ever go there. Stay with me. Don't!_

_I can't tell you why._

_I'm not crying!_

_Spoilers._

_They sing for you, Professor River Song._

_You can let me do this!_

_This is not a joke this is going to kill you!_

_River you know my name. You whispered my name in my ear. There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could._

_I told you to go!_

_WHO ARE YOU?!_

_Time can be rewritten._

_Let's keep running, River Song._

_Please. I have a chance- you don't have any!_

_Why am I handcuffed- why do you even have handcuffs?_

_Stay with me! You can do it come on!_

_You and me, one last run!_

_River, please! River. RIVER! Please…"_

 

 

Amy and Rory both worked to wake the screaming Time Lord from his restless slumber.

"Doctor. Doctor, you're dreaming. Doctor, wake up."

Their best friend sat bolt upright, tears still streaming down his face, his voice hoarse and his hair matted to his head from sweat. It took him a few moments to register his surroundings. When his eyes focused on Amy, he grabbed her tightly and buried his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Pond. I tried. I'm so sorry. Not one line. Not those times. I'm sorry."

"Shh, Raggedy Man. Shh. It was just a dream. You're okay now. Shh." She tried to calm him, stroking his back and combings his hair with her fingers.

When he had regained enough of his composure, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled away.

"You two should go to bed. No need to worry about a silly old Time Lord and a bad dream."

"Doctor-"

"Busy day tomorrow. Got to work out the cube problem. If it is a problem. Of course it's a problem. Why wouldn't it be? Otherwise, there wouldn't be cubes covering the entire planet. Although, as far as invasions go, this one's pretty anticlimactic," he tried, his mask flailing as memories of the past continued to haunt him.

"Doctor, stop!" He looked up at his father- in- law, worry etched on his face.

"Doctor, you kept shouting for River. Do you want us to get her? Has something happened to her? Will something happen?" He searched his friend's eyes, so old and so sad, and watched the mask raise up steadily as the Doctor tried to put on his everything- will- be- fine- and- dandy,- don't- know- why- you- were- so- worried- face.

"Spoi-"

"No! Not this time, Raggedy Man. We have a right to know what happened to our daughter to make you so terrified. Just this once, Doctor. Just this once. Please!"

He looked into her eyes. The eyes of a mother who had lost so much but still had so much hope. He knew he didn't want to do it. It would burden them even more, knowing their child's fate. The future was a dangerous place to dwell. But a part of him yearned to share the load, to explain why every meeting with his now- wife cut deep into him even as she healed another part of him he thought was long- dead. The Doctor was nothing if not a selfish man. But he was also a coward. He couldn't look into their eyes as he asked-

"Have I ever told you about the first time I met River?" He knew he hadn't.

"No. What happened? What was she like?" He smirked at that.

"Oh… She was River Song. A professor. And I was a different man altogether."

 

He told them about the message he'd received but didn't understand. About the expedition from a bunch of nosy archaeologists worried about one man's patent. About a woman who seemed so familiar around him and refused to leave when he told her to. She called him Sweetie and Pretty Boy and bossed him around as if he weren't the cleverest man in the universe.

Then he told them about her journal. Her questions. The way she stroked his face as if she had a right. She had called him young. Then she looked so devastatingly heartbroken when she realized- he had no idea who she was.

Rory's breath caught at this, remembering their conversation in Florida. He remembered how heartbroken River had looked then, and it wasn't hard to imagine her face in the Doctor's memories. He wished more than anything he could have been there with her so she wouldn't have to face him alone. That he would be there with her, someday.

The Doctor continued, telling them about Donna, his fiery, loyal, loud companion- how he lost her, how she found him. His voice caught as he spoke about her.

He told them of the silence, the darkness that consumed. Of the haunting last moments of those who ghosted. Of the trust that never left River's eyes. Of the helplessness he felt when he realized there was no hope of stopping the shadows.

He told them how safe is different to saved. That River scolded him for being difficult. That the selfish, narrow- minded man seemed to think they acted like an old married couple- more perceptive than the Doctor had thought. How River kept him on task to save those who were still in his care.

When he got near the end of the story, he couldn't breathe right. He kept worrying the duvet still covering him, until Amy reached out and grabbed his hand, holding onto it firmly. He paused, then grabbed Rory's hand with his other, and finally found the courage to look up into their eyes.

 

"I was going to download the computer into my head- let CAL use my brain for the storage she would need. As I was wiring up the mainframe, River came back into the room. Of course, the first thing she would notice was Anita. She constantly worries about everyone around her more than her own safety, you know." His eyes glossed over, lost in the painful past, as he continued with his story.

"I yelled at her; told her to go. She told me Lux would manage without her, but I wouldn't. She always did know me so well."

"So, what? She talked you out of that idiotic plan to fry your brain?"

He laughed then. A heartbroken, desperate laugh.

"She punched me. Knocked me out cold."

"That's my girl." said Amy, chuckling sadly.

"Yeah, with her father's right hook," he replied, briefly rubbing his cheek as he half smiled, before returning his hand to Amy's and squeezing tightly.

"When I- when I woke up, she was strapping herself into the chair. I tried to talk her back, to let me do it. She had me handcuffed to a pole. I asked her why she even had handcuffs. You can guess what she said."

"Spoilers." Now it was the Centurion with the sad smile, realizing quicker than his denial- prone wife where the story was going.

"Yeah. Spoilers."

He played out their last conversation, their first conversation, noting every look in her eye, the determination on her face. The last time she would scold him not to change one line of their time together. He recounted proudly, sadly, how her last act was to comfort _him,_ when she was the one about to die. He had begged her. He knew she would be important to him. There was only one reason anyone in the universe would know his name. And he was helpless to save her. That one last, heartbroken look would haunt him for the rest of his lives.

A stunned silence followed his account. Amy had had tears for a while. Rory looked away from the Doctor, but his eyes glistened when he finally brought them forward.

"4,024 people saved. That's our Melody."

"Yeah. That's River Song."

"So. That's it. There was nothing you could do?"

"My screwdriver."

"What?"

"After I tried to peek into her journal, Donna wouldn't let me of course, I realized I gave her my screwdriver."

"So, what- you could get her body back from wherever it had gone?"

"No. But I did leave a piece of her mind. A ghosting, yet more complete. I downloaded that into the computer's core. I saved her. River Song. Forever alive in the biggest mainframe in the universe. Nothing more than a memory."

They all thought on that for a while, a lonely silence permeating the room. Finally, Rory spoke.

"Doctor- you do realize she's still a prisoner there, don't you?" His heart ached for his daughter's fate.

The Time Lord looked up- shame and guilt lining his face.

"I didn't- I thought I was saving her..." he whispered. "I didn't know. You have to believe me, Ponds- I had no idea."

Amy cleared her throat, working through the lump in it, the faith she always maintained struggling to find its way through his revelation.

"Can you get her out?" They both looked up at her. "River, if her mind is still in the Library, can you get her out again? Even if it's not in the same body?"

The Doctor looked down at the covers, squeezing Rory's hand in a mutual recognition of the truth they both suspected, and the lie they would both choose to believe.

"Someday. There must be a way. Because Rory's right. She _is_ a prisoner. But what prison has ever been able to hold River Song?"

They all looked up in realization, tears and hope shared amongst them as they laughed bittersweet, knowing laughs. They would spend the rest of this night grieving and comforting each other, letting their friend unburden himself of his deep, unceasing anguish and reminding him that he still had the here and now- that he still _had_ his River. Finally, they all managed to dry the tears from their faces- their shared pain pushed aside as they thought of _Doctor_ River Song, still off on a distant planet, flirting and scheming and probably wreaking havoc on the universe, before she came home to them again, and they felt safe and reassured once more.

One day, he would have to face the hurt alone again. One day, they would have to come to terms with knowing how their daughter died. But right now, at this particular moment in their lives, she was alive, and they all had each other. And for this one night, _one day_ didn't really matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Finally. I started this piece in AUGUST, and have been working on it and re-editing and modifying it ever since! But yea! It's finally finished. Always nice to hear what you thought...


	40. Don't Travel Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ponds learn why the Doctor needs them in his life even when they're learning to live with him less in theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know the last chapter was emotional too, but my OTP love got together with my angst love and they made a (rather long) story. For the sake of this story, let's pretend River treats her parents as residents more than guests, and that the Doctor tracked down River's house at one point, and... well, here's the story. Please Review.

It had been several months since Rory and Amy had seen the Doctor. It was as though he was staying away from them, each visit coming months and months after the previous one. At first, they were worried about adjusting to normal life, but after the heartache and healing the Asylum had provided them, they relished the time to work on their relationship and the relationships with those from their normal lives. It became easier, the routine of things, and the longer they were at it, the less they missed the constant adventure of life with the Doctor. After the incident with the dinosaurs, however, Brian was always quick to point out that that never stopped them from missing the adventurer, the Doctor himself.

But still. Life went on. And they were still able to spend time off planet like this week at River's house on Kilkron, simply enjoying a relaxing visit with their daughter and friend. The conversation had been pleasant enough, and had only just barely begun to turn toward their absent son-in-law.

"When's the last time you saw him?" Amy finally asked.

River smiled devilishly, her eyes suddenly distant in memory.

"Oh, I finally dragged a younger version of him with me on an expedition. He, of course, complained the entire way there, so I had to come up with something to entertain him."

"Give him something shiny but deadly?" Rory asked dryly, making Amy snort into her cup.

River laughed at her father's joke, knowing that such a thing would indeed keep her husband occupied for maybe even an entire minute, until he tried to "improve" it, when it would then become at least an hour's dangerous diversion instead.

"No, but maybe next time. I may have... fudged the truth about our location. Just a bit," she added at her mother's raised eyebrow.

"Where were you?" Amy asked, already enjoying this story.

"On the ruins of a civilization that constructed their houses from sticks. Literally, small straight sticks. Apparently, they believed all the time and the detail that went into the handmade houses taught them patience and led to inner and outer harmony. Something happened, and for whatever reason many of the houses petrified, then got buried after a few centuries. We wanted to know what caused the petrification."

"Uh-huh. And, where did the Doctor think you were?"

River's eyes lit up, her smile smug and mischievous.

"Melody Pond," Amy said, putting as much _mum_ into her voice as she could, her smile as wide as her daughter's.

"The thing about petrified wood... If you don't know what it is, or if there happens to be some type of perception field around it, you could mistake it for a number of things," she said with a shrug and a slight shake of her head.

"River..."

"I told the Doctor we were standing on meadows of bone. Of course, then he went on a hunt trying to figure out what had killed out the entire civilization of... Biggles."

Rory spit out his drink at that last word.

"As in-Biggles the cat? _Amy's_ cat?"

"Well... you know that man. He kept making snide comments about archaeology to his _archaeologist wife on an archaeological dig._ Don't worry, though. I kept his ego mostly intact."

Amy and Rory looked at their daughter in disbelief, before all three of them burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"And how long did he search for this- _Biggles-_ killer?" Amy got out.

River, looking entirely unapologetic and proud, answered, "Well, I was able to keep him on the hunt for most of the day. Interestingly enough, every time he began to get suspicious, he found another clue as to the whereabouts and howabouts of his mysterious species- petrifyier."

"How amazing," said Amy, with a fond shake of her head.

"Isn't it just?" replied River with pride.

"So, what'd he do when he found out?"

"Oh, he was positively _livid_. Proclaimed that was the last time he would ever come when I called, and that I'd better find someone else to play my "womanly tricks" on, not that he was tricked, he of course knew it the whole time, but he just thought that if I was _that_ bored, the least he could do was entertain me. Ridiculous man," she said the last with an entirely besotted expression.

By now her parents had tears in their eyes, imagining the look on their best friend's face and the fit he would have thrown when he found out how his future wife had managed to fool him for nearly an entire day.

"Did he ever forgive you?" Rory asked at last.

"Oh, with the right... _persuasion_ , that man will always forgive me," she said, her voice dripping with innuendo.

"Ahhh! River! Do you have to do that every time?" Rory said, shaking his head and shuddering at River's insinuation.

"I meant a homemade meal of fish- fingers and custard, Daddy dear. Why? What did you think I meant?" she asked, her voice _almost_ passing for innocent.

Amy was still chuckling, clutching her stomach and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, that man is so fun to wind up. And I'm almost certain you're the only person _in the universe_ who could keep him looking for a non-existent civilization for that long. No wonder he married you."

"Yes, it was rather an entertaining challenge," her daughter reflected on her Doctor- deceiving feat.

"So. I guess he doesn't really need us after all." Amy said, relieved that there would always be _something_ to keep the Doctor occupied.

"Oh, Mummy-" River began, her voice slightly less amused than a moment ago, her face suddenly falling just so. Before she could finish her sentence, however, her doorbell rang. She grinned at her parents, the smile not quite reaching her eyes, before excusing herself and leaving them in the front lounge.

"Oh!" they heard her say, astonished, "Well, this is certainly a wonderful surprise! Hello, Sweetie," she said, prompting Amy and Rory to stand and walk to the door leading to the entrance, where instead of their Doctor they spotted a tall skinny man with spiked hair and a pinstriped suit look up slowly into River's eyes, his own pained and lost.

"Professor Song," he finally croaked out, looking around aimlessly and breathing heavily before focusing on their daughter, who took in his miserable appearance and suddenly lurched forward, pulling him into her arms. His own arms finally wrapped firmly around her, hugging her tightly to himself, as though she were the only thing keeping him grounded and he might float away any moment into oblivion. Then, to the heartache of the now hesitant Ponds, they watched as his body began to shudder as he slowly fell apart, nearly sobbing into River's neck.

"Oh, Sweetie," said River, heartbroken for the man in her embrace, "what's wrong?" She pulled back, looking up at his grief-stricken face, trying to meet his eyes, even as his lower lip shuddered in pent- up mourning. "What happened?"

He seemed defeated, taking a long while before he finally managed to breathe out one word. "Donna."

Amy and Rory looked at each other at this, having met the woman once before, but never knowing what had become of her. Apparently, River did know, because in the next instant, she pulled the Doctor back to her, stroking his head and back and whispering comforts in his ear.

"Oh, my love. I'm so sorry. Shh. It's okay. Shh. Shh. I know." His body trembled violently as he pulled her even closer to himself, clutching the back of her shirt tightly as though his clenched fist could keep his pain in. Suddenly, a dam seemed to break within him, and mumbled, angry words came streaming out of his mouth nonsensically.

"I took her mind, River! I- She didn't even- She'll never know! I didn't- I didn't have a choice! What did I do? What else could I do? My brilliant Donna! They're gone, River! All of them. They all went back to their lives and their happily ever afters. They all left. And my Donna Noble..."

River just stood there silently, rocking him softly, letting him pour out his pain and anger in tears and shouts. Rory reached out a hand to hold Amy back and out of the Doctor's line of sight when she tried to step forward, conscious of the timelines surrounding their broken best friend who they couldn't comfort yet.

Finally, after what could have been hours or minutes, his sobs slowed, and his hands gradually, carefully released their grip on River's top, as he straightened and slightly pulled away. He kept his eyes turned down as he stepped back from her, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Sorry," he finally mumbled, looking up into her eyes at last.

"Don't be, my love. Not for this. Not ever."

"I didn't mean... I just didn't want to be alone right now."

"No." She sighed, thinking how very much he needed her now and also how she couldn't just up and leave her parents. "Tell you what. Why don't you let me lock up here, and we'll go to Lothrean? I've heard there are some wonderful blossoms this time of year. We'll just sit and watch the Hyethdrandees fall and we can talk or not talk about anything you like?"

He looked up at her, hope entering his deadened eyes before he nodded.

"Yes. Yes. Did you know," he began, a bit of familiar spark in his voice, "Lothrean, 3488 they actually introduced 72 new species into the ecosystem? Ended up overloading the planet 100 years later, but quite spectacular for those first 75 or so."

"Well, then. 3492 it is," she responded as she turned him around and back into his TARDIS, before rushing back to her parents to assure them. "I'll drive. Should be back in a just a tick."

They nodded to her in understanding.

"River," Amy called to her in reminder. "Leave the brakes on."

River looked back at her mother, eyes widening in remembrance before she nodded and ran out the door.

Two minutes after it had left, they heard the TARDIS groan its way back into existence, listening to River bickering with the Doctor, still in his ship.

"I fly her perfectly fine! You're the one who landed us in 3590! Yes, that _is_ flying the TARDIS! Oh, I hate you! No, now I have to try to get all of this out of my hair! Yes, it is your fault! Fine. Just remember, Doctor- one trip alone, then find someone!" she called, before entering her house to her amused parents, dripping with what looked like honey, various plants, seeds, and... unidentifiable substances.

"Don't. Ask," she grumbled at their entirely amused faces, making her way toward the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning they were all sat down for breakfast, River's hair wilder than normal after her vigorous rewashing and brushings and treatments from the day before, when they heard the doorbell ring once again.

"I swear, if that man thinks he can just show up here whenever he pleases and expect me to drop everything and let him drive, he has another thing coming," River muttered to her smirking parents as she went once more to open the door.

"Professor River Song!" they heard the (younger, once again) Doctor shout merrily. "Happy Christmas!"

"Glad to see you in such a good mood, Sweetie. But Christmas isn't for another few months."

Amy dragged Rory to the corridor to spy on the not- yet- their- Doctor Doctor.

"Ah, nonsense. Time machine, it could be whenever we want. Anyway, just came from a Christmas. Earth, 19th Century. Defeated a whole legion of Cybermen trying to take over London. Then I stayed for Christmas dinner. Imagine me, at a Christmas dinner, River. This man, Jackson, Jackson Lake, that is, actually convinced me to stay. I even got to wear one of those little hats. Love the little hats."

"I know, Sweetie," she said in a longsuffering tone.

"Anyway, thought I'd bring you this, sort of as a thank you and an apolog- wait! Right- Spoilers. Weelll, maybe. Welll, we'll see. Have we done Lothrean?"

She glared up at him darkly.

"That... would be a yes then. Glad to see the hair's back to normal. Love the hair. Anyway, best be off, I've heard there are temporal anomalies in-"

"Doctor," River interrupted him sharply. "Who are you travelling with now?"

He hesitated, before adding with false cheer.

"Aww, going it alone for right now. Better that way. No point in bringing anyone along who I can't-"

"Doctor. You can't travel alone."

"I'm better this way, River," he reiterated insistently.

"No, my love, you're really not."

He sighed, and Amy and Rory realized as they caught a glimpse of him from their vantage point how very, very old he looked. Often, with his energy and face and excitement, they managed to forget just how ancient the last Time Lord truly was. But now, with his façade stripped away in light of their daughter's gaze, his eyes seemed to carry every one of his nine hundred and four years.

"It hurts too much, River."

"It'll hurt more if you keep going like this, Doctor."

"Not them." He sucked in air before continuing. "Besides, it leaves me open to explore things I can't do with others. Maybe I'll go visit good Queen Bess- find out why she wanted my head. Ooh, or Mars. Can't go to Mars with a companion- I only have the one suit."

"Doctor-"

He looked up at her, his gaze so intense Amy was glad she wasn't the one facing it.

"I can't, River," he whispered. She reached out and cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Promise me something, Doctor." He sighed, looking into her eyes wretchedly.

"Promise me you'll always come find me when you need to."

He looked at her, his hands in his pockets, his gaze fixed on her, before he gave a shallow nod, belying his next pronouncement.

"I don't need anyone, Professor Song. Not anymore."

The Ponds watched her smile sadly and ever so small, never breaking eye contact.

"I promise," he finally breathed, before leaning forward and kissing her forehead lightly before once again he was gone.

When she had closed the door, she looked sorrowfully toward parents.

"Oh, that man," she whispered sadly, and they ran and embraced her through her pain.

* * *

The next time he came in the evening, sonicking her door instead of knocking and barely affording Amy and Rory any time to retreat to the back lounge as he frantically sought out their daughter.

"Professor Song! River! You were right! I went too far! I- I went too far! Riv-"

"Sweetie- what happened? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously, rarely seeing him this far out of control.

"I destroyed her, River! I manipulated her and I broke the laws of time and I tricked her to her death," he growled, pacing frenetically.

"Doctor- calm down! Talk to me. _What happened?!_ "

"I went to Mars," he said, still walking back and forth, hands deep in his pockets. "Tried to change history. Time is not the boss of me. That's how it should be, River! That- that's what I thought."

"No," breathed River, horror in her eyes as she watched the man she loved try to raise himself above the universe.

"I told this woman- Adelaide Brooke, how she had to die. Then I saved her."

"Doctor," River said, with a slight shake of her head, "no. Adelaide Brooke- her death is a fixed point. What- what were you thinking?" Never before had Amy or Rory seen their daughter look so terrified at the Doctor. For the Doctor.

He swallowed hard, before giving into a mad, deadly smile. "I thought- I thought I was the winner. I can do anything! Time is my domain and I will bend it to my will! They're all dead and now I'm alone- that should make me the victor! Time Lord Victorious- time itself at my feet."

" _NO!_ " shouted River, shaking with fear and anger as she stood in front of him. "You are not a god, Doctor! You don't have that right! You don't get to decide who lives and who dies!"

He laughed humourlessly, seeming nearly insane as he kept pacing to and fro. "That's what Adelaide said. She said Time Lord Victorious is wrong." He stopped suddenly- looking up at River with a stare that had sent armies running. "She maintained her own fixed point, just to stop me, because no one else could."

Amy and Rory were as frozen and speechless as their daughter, petrified once they realized what the Doctor was saying and just how far he'd gone.

"Not your love anymore, am I?" he challenged, looking at River and daring her to speak.

Of course, this was River Song, so she did the only thing River Song could do. She slapped him, hard.

"You idiot! What were you thinking, travelling alone this long?! You can't be alone, Doctor. You can't ever, ever be alone. You're absolutely rubbish at it, and the universe can't handle it."

" _I know!_ ," he bellowed, fury and anguish and grief bursting through. "I know," he relented, falling to the sofa, finally broken.

"Doctor-" River had joined him, her eyes filling with compassion, as she reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"You must hate me."

"No. I don't."

"I hate me."

"Which is why I never could, my love. And why you need someone with you, always."

"You say that you do. All the time.  Are you quite certain you don't hate me- even though you should?"

"Rule one."

"Don't wander off?"

She huffed at that, lifting his head to face her.

"The Doctor lies. And so does River Song. I don't hate you, Doctor. Not even now. Not ever."

He stared at her, shattered and utterly defeated.

"What do I do now, River? Am I just going to die? That's what the Ood said. The prophecy. My death- it's coming." He stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. "This is why. I'm too dangerous to live."

"Only when you don't have anyone to stop you. You're a good man, Doctor. You just need someone to remind you of that."

"Is that who you are? My reminder?"

"You tell me. Why do you keep coming here? Why did you bother even looking for me- for where I live?"

He looked up at that, lost for an answer, before whispering, "You're different. You don't let me get away with anything. Yet you still trust me so much. Why do you trust me, River? Why can't you see how dangerous I am?"

"I trust you with everything, Doctor," she reassured him, meeting his eyes.

His own eyes were moist, then a look of fear entered them as he abruptly pulled away from the hand she had laid on his.

"Don't."

With that he got up, already rushing toward the entrance once more.

"Doctor- where are you going?" she asked, afraid for him.

He spared her a glance as he slammed the door open, pleading silently with his gaze.

"I destroy people, River. One way or another, I... _exterminate_ them. I don't want... I _can't_ let that happen to you. And it will. As long as I'm around you."

She shook her head, rushing forward to pull him back in, but he'd already left, running from her once more.

* * *

Amy, Rory, and River were sitting quietly in the front lounge, all unwilling to break the silence, just thinking about the last few minutes and the lonely Time Lord who was running from himself. Finally, when the tension was too high and he couldn't bear the look in his oldest friend's eyes anymore, Rory cracked a weak joke.

"Is it weird that I'm starting to miss the bowtie?"

Amy and River looked up at him, masters of avoidance all.

"I thought I would only ever hear that statement from River. Never suspected you were a bowtie fan. Or anyone else not born on a different planet," answered Amy.

"Technically, Mother, I was born on an asteroid," quipped River half- heartedly.

They continued their staring contest with the floor, before Rory blurted out, "Does that mean our daughter's an alien?"

Both women looked at him in warning, before he continued slowly.

"Well, aside from the whole "Time Head," regeneration, Time Lord, thing- I mean, does it really count if both of your parents are human but you weren't born on Earth?"

"Are you saying I'm not a legal citizen?" asked a now slightly- amused River. Which, of course, was the effect Rory was going for when he asked his question.

After spending far too much time debating the issue of River's naturalization and citizenship rights (and concluding that if anyone wanted to kick her daughter off the Earth if she wanted to be there one way or the other, they'd have to get through Amy first- a force surely no alien or agency would dare go up against), they finally decided to talk about the elephant in the room. Not a real elephant- at least not this time, but about the Doctor, and the scene the Ponds weren't really meant to witness.

"He does need you," said River, softly.

When they looked up, it was to River's heartbroken half smile.

"He can't be alone. You saw... He forgets, sometimes, just how dangerous he is. Even now. Always. I know you still think of him as your silly Raggedy Man, who always manages to fix things in the end, no matter how bleak. But I think... I think you tend to forget the reason _he_ is the _last_ Time Lord."

"He needs you too, River," Amy reassured her, surprising a shudder at her daughter's reminder.

"Yes. But not in the same way. All this time, even just this last week- never once did he ask me to go with him. I'm an anchor- something to steady and ground him, but not to sail with him."

She looked at her parents, sighing.

"He needs someone to look after him when I'm not there." Her smile was lopsided and half- hearted. "He loves the trouble his bad girl brings, but not the damage in our wake."

"That's not true," said Rory, thinking of Demon's Run. "I've seen you stop him when he was at his darkest. Even now- he needed to hear that, from someone other than the voices in his head."

She nodded, real peace slowly making its way up her face, despite the worry she felt for the man who had just left.

"Still. He needs someone. I know... you two are doing fine without him. But- I'm not so sure he's doing fine without you." She looked up at them, the unconditional love of a wife shining through. "Mum, Dad. Would you mind looking after my husband, just a little more often? He needs you more than he'll ever admit."

River spent the rest of the night telling them what she knew of the Doctor's further adventures in that body, and how his song finally came to a tragic end. Then she smiled, as she told them how right afterward he met a stubborn little Scottish girl, who had a crack in her wall, and made him feel like a hero again.

* * *

When Amy and Rory got home, the first thing they did was ring up their Raggedy Man, determined to run with him as long as they could.

"Doctor?" Amy asked when he finally found and answered the phone she'd left in his pocket, "Yeah, Rory and I've just been thinking- how would you fancy a trip to the Old West?"


	41. Cheap Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those old photos your parents bring out to embarrass you can cause even more discomfort when you're a time traveller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some humour to offset the recent angsty chapters. Enjoy! As always, reviews greatly appreciated.

It was the day after Easter, River's first with her new husband, even though he seemed farther ahead this time. They were at her parents' house, enjoying a very peaceful day in. Of course, the Doctor was getting bored, so all the Ponds were joining in to keep him from wreaking havoc in the name of amusement. Rory had suggested several games, River had suggested something River-ish, but Amy had captured him with the idea of bringing out the photo albums. It would be fun, she reasoned, to relive memories with the knowledge of who their best friend had been. Immediately River protested.

"Mother…" she warned.

"River…"

"Let's not. I'm warning you. It won't end well."

"Oh River, come on. He'll know it all eventually, and I'm your mum. It's my job to embarrass you."

Resigned and rolling her eyes, River sat next to her mother as Amy began their childhood story.

"And this is Mels and I when we were 9."

"I'm in the background. Amy had dared me to jump off a bridge, hence the broken arm," inserted Rory.

"You made him jump off a bridge?!"

"It was in a mini golf course! And, it was only because Mels wanted to know how deep the water really was. I wanted her to know it wasn't safe."

"Yes, thanks for that," responded Rory dryly.

"And this is when we went to the petting zoo. Remember, that ostrich kept chasing Rory around?"

"Yeah, because _someone_ slipped a handful of seeds in my back pocket."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." River shrugged.

"And here's that school trip to the museum..."

And so the afternoon went, with Amy telling the Doctor stories of his wife and in- laws and their shared childhood. Poor Rory seemed to be an object of great amusement to his girls, and River and Amy were laughing heartily at times past. Until suddenly, in the natures of mothers everywhere, Amy pulled out an incriminating photo.

"NO!" shouted River immediately, lunging for the picture. Not normally one for being shy, she found she was still cautious with what information her new groom had about her, at least as far as her past was concerned. Amy, of course, ignored her.

"Oh come on! It's not your fault. You were young. Impressionable. You didn't know any better. We all make our mistakes, Melody."

River scowled, then lunged for the photo again.

After some very impressive wrestling between the trained assassin and the Scottish ginger, Amy flung the picture at the Doctor, who caught it out of instinct. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he understood River's desire to keep this part of her life from him. His lips curled up into a wide smile.

"Oh! Well... This is... Let's talk about archaeology. Love an archaeologist," he said, trying to hold in his laughter whilst manoeuvring and lifting his hands to keep the photo he couldn't take his eyes off out of his wife's reach.

"You do not! You point and laugh at archaeology," said River grumpily, climbing all over the Doctor in a futile attempt to retrieve the picture, his long arms working to his advantage.

He stood up on the sofa, Amy tackling River off again, as the Doctor inspected it closely.

"Said I loved an archaeolog _ist_ , not archaeolo _gy_ ," he mumbled out of the side of his mouth, now standing on the back of the sofa as River suddenly froze, moving Amy aside as she looked up.

"Did you just say you love me?" she asked the Doctor, astounded.

The Doctor blushed, realizing his last statement and the implications. He cleared his throat, abruptly straightening his bowtie as he looked down at a mischievously smiling River with wide eyes.

"I don't recall mentioning any specific name," he tried to maintain.

She got up, Amy now relishing her Raggedy Man's embarrassment far more than her daughter's, and she slinked toward the Doctor, staring straight ahead at his midsection, before slowly raising her head, a knowing and impish smile on her face.

"You. Love. Me," she taunted, dancing her fingers up his chest.

He gulped, trying to think of something, anything to say, but was cut off from replying because at that moment, River's hands reached his bowtie, pulling him down into a happy kiss. He didn't know if she had climbed up or he had climbed down, but all of a sudden she was directly in front of him, more easily accessible as he wrapped his arms around her, reciprocating the hug she had initiated as she nuzzled her head into his neck. He laughed as he pulled away, kissing her lightly on the nose as she beamed up at him.

"Hmm. Well, I must say, Doctor Song, I've always thought archaeology was one of your biggest gaffes. But after seeing this," he declared with a sneaky look, bringing the picture back up to eye level and earning an astounded swat as he jumped behind the sofa with Amy, River hot on their heels, "I might have to rethink that position."

And so the chase commenced, Amy and the Doctor tossing the picture between them, Rory wisely staying out of the way, clearing his throat and looking pointedly at the photo albums when River turned to glare at him.

"Tell me, wife, did all the others get to wear that outfit, or was it just you?"

"It was a long time ago- _Doctor_ ," she said, making another lunge.

"It was just her, because she was the oldest one in the group- all the others were children! And you should have seen her! She brought tears to our eyes!" Amy said with a wide grin, still trying to outrun her daughter.

There were a million thoughts of revenge going through River's mind, most of them directed at her mother. She glared at her. "What?" Amy asked innocently. "All mother's are allowed pride in their daughter's hobbies."

"You _dared_ me to do it!"

"I didn't think you would actually go through with it! But I must admit- you were the cutest of them all."

"Indeed!" declared her traitorous, highly amused husband.

"Give. That. Back," River growled dangerously, warning both of them as they stood behind a stool, the Doctor clutching the photo to his chest. And if Amy happened to be in the perfect place to act as a human shield between the Doctor and his wife, that was purely coincidence.

Suddenly, Rory yelped, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Doctor- you're in this picture!"

That brought the chase to an abrupt halt, before the Doctor lunged over furniture, reaching for the photo album.

"No I'm not!" he yelled, sending a panicked look to River, who crossed her arms over her chest in satisfaction, just as Rory held the album out of his reach.

"Yes. Yes, you are. Right here," he said, now sharing his discovery with Amy, who had come up next to him to inspect. He flipped the page.

"And in this one." They kept flipping pages, Rory quite adept at keeping the Doctor from taking the album from his hands. Amy and Rory poured over photos from their past, with River peaking over occasionally with interest.

"Oh!" cried the Doctor, suddenly getting very loud and feigning realization. "That must be the time I temped at your school. Must have slipped my mind, getting old you know. Can't be expected to remember everything." He spoke casually, but Rory noticed him rocking back and forth on his heels, normally a nervous or excited habit.

Amy looked up at him, perplexed.

"When did you temp at our school?"

"Oh, it was years ago, Pond. Not important now," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"But- these are different years. And not just school. You- you keep showing up," replied Amy, looking through the album incredulously.

The Doctor looked uncomfortable, and a bit nervous.

"Yes, well. I was curious. You know. All those years…" he trailed off, looking toward the door that led out to the TARDIS in longing.

"So, what, you wanted to see how I got on? Like a secret… guardian or something?" asked Amy finally, thoroughly confused as she and Rory looked up suspiciously at the squirming Time Lord.

Finally, River cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Mummy…" she said, with a triumphant yet sly grin on her face, causing the Doctor to blush a deep red.

Amy and Rory looked up at her in bewilderment, before their eyes went wide in scandalized realization and Amy turned to slap the Doctor on his arm.

"Raggedy Man! She was a teenager!"

"No she wasn't! She was at least twenty, probably older!" he defended weakly, rubbing the spot that was surely bruising.

"How did you even manage that- she was trained to kill you?" Rory always was the pragmatist.

"Well," he boasted, adjusting his bowtie proudly, "I'm brilliant."

"Oh, stop admiring yourself, honey. That's my job." River winked at her husband before looking toward her parents. "Someone," she looked accusingly at Rory, "was still refusing to admit his feelings to Amy, meaning I was in danger of never even being born. The Doctor was oh so kind enough to inform me of when exactly in your timeline I would… begin. But, I knew I had to begin on the TARDIS, or my entire life would be rewritten, without any regeneration or Time Lord abilities. So, you see. I couldn't afford to kill him until after you two were married."

"So instead you dated him?"

She shrugged.

"Seemed reasonable at the time. Get to know your target and all that. Plus, he's hot." Amy shook her head in bemusement in her daughter's logic.

"So you had entirely pure motives in visiting my daughter years before she was your wife?" asked Rory suspiciously, daring the Doctor to lie.

"Well…" he said, looking to River for help. She smiled at him coyly, obviously not interested in saving him at all this time.

"Rory, get the sword," demanded Amy, fire in her eyes as they bored into the man who had clearly taken advantage of her Mels' naiveté, if indeed anyone would dare ever call River Song naïve.

"What?" cried the Doctor, as horrified comprehension struck his features, "No! Pond! Ehhh! Nothing like that! I was bored! And you were gone, and River was off with other me! What else was I supposed to do?"

Both Amy and Rory were tapping their feet, their expressions threatening, challenging the Time Lord to explain himself.

"Uh-huh. And what exactly did you two do to stave off this… boredom?" asked Amy in disbelief.

River looked up, waiting to see exactly how her parents would handle the next statement. Well, her mother, mostly.

"She was bored too! Said she wanted to explore her heritage. So… we went to go see where her mother was born," he mumbled as he stared intensely at the ground.

"You took our teenage daughter _alone_ to _Scotland?!_ "

"NO! She took me!" defended the Time Lord, holding his arms up in a helpless manner.

"Right. And how, exactly, did she manage that without the TARDIS?"

Now he looked completely uneasy. "I may have… borrowed a bus for us to get there."

" _You stole the bus?!"_

"She said she returned it!" he looked at his wife accusingly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and ask him why we went through those botanical gardens," she challenged him.

"I thought it was a shortcut!"

"You can't drive a bus any better than you drive the TARDIS! _Do you have any idea how long my mother lectured me for that stunt? And my father?_ " they were in their own little world now, the Ponds completely forgotten as the two Time Lords began to bicker.

"I drive the TARDIS perfectly! You just like to make everything boring!"

"Yes, like when I say- hey, Doctor, I'm pretty sure this isn't a shortcut."

"Did you get home or didn't you?"

"Yes, after Amy bailed me out of jail! There's still an arrest warrant out on you, by the way," she said, now nose to nose with him as they argued.

He smiled at her proudly then, amusement pouring through.

"No, there isn't. I went to the records room myself. Seems someone else beat me to it," he bopped her on the nose, grinning.

"Hmm. Wonder whoever could have done that," she said demurely, staring at his lips.

"Yes. It's quite a mystery," he continued, gazing down into her face with a knowing smile, leaning forward toward his wife.

"Isn't it just?" she said, leaning into him until their lips nearly met before pulling back at the last second, her grin wide as she at last held up the incriminating photo in triumph.

Amy and Rory stared at the couple in amusement, surrendering both their parental indignation for a teenaged Mels and their wonderfully awkward picture with twin sighs, smiling at their daughter's determination to make sure it never saw the light of day again whilst the Doctor pouted off to the side.

* * *

That night, River stared at the photo in her hand wistfully. For all the mocking she had endured, and the embarrassment she would never admit to aloud, she had had fun back then. Her parents had even shown up, as well as her _all_ of her grandparents (though no one knew that except her), and they had even proudly taken a photo of "Mels hobby," only Amy declaring it ridiculous out loud. Suddenly, River came to a decision and stood up, looking around to make sure she was absolutely alone, and, disabling all cameras, she closed her eyes, reenacting her tap routine from long, long ago.

When she opened the special box that was deadlock sealed and designed to keep items from ever seeing the light of day, she moved aside an old arrest warrant, then placed the photo in the box, about to ensure the continued deniability of its existence, when she leaned forward and gave a frustrated groan, and began planning revenge. Because behind the dark- skinned teenager wearing an absurd giant sunflower on her head with a green leotard and matching tights stood a wide- smiling man in a bowtie.


	42. A Normal, Legal Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabetha and Augustus Pond are excited to meet their granddaughter and attend her graduation. They just have to figure out how to get to her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This loosely relates to "That Woman is my Daughter," but can be taken either a one-shot or part two of a three-shot. Please enjoy and review!

After revealing the truth about their daughter and her non- childhood, it was easy for Amy to extend River's graduation invitation to the eager first- time grandparents. They both enthusiastically jumped at this chance to be a part of her life, while Amy and Rory beamed, delighted that River would have an actual, proper family to support her as she received her degree. Well, the first degree of many, her proud mother mused. After all- the Doctor had spoiled her. _Professor_ River Song...

"So, how do we get there?" asked Tabetha.

"Probably the TARDIS," responded Amy, looking to Rory for assurance, who nodded in agreement.

"The what?" asked Augustus.

"That's the name of the Doctor's ship. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space," explained Amy.

"And, our Melody, she knows we're coming?" asked Tabetha, wondering how exactly to prepare to meet your only grown granddaughter for the first time.

"She invited us- all of us," declared Amy confidently.

"Right. And are you sure the Doctor is willing to take us in his magic ship?" prodded her mother.

"He had better."

"So, after he drops us off, will he be able to pick us up again?" Augustus was trying to very hard to think past the exciting possibility of seeing his little, or not so little, Melody and onto the practicalities of their journey.

"More than likely he'll be staying through the graduation."

This _Raggedy Doctor_ was perhaps beginning to endear himself to the elder Ponds. Not completely, since Melody was an adult now partly because of him and they had spent years convinced their daughter was a bit of a lunatic when he left her, but it really _was_ kind that he was so keen to be involved in Melody's life just because she was Amy and Rory's daughter.

"Oh! Well, that's rather sweet of him, staying for your daughter's graduation,"

"Not really."

"Amelia!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, he'd probably go even if we weren't there. You see… River, Melody's new name, is or at least will be I think, Mrs. Doctor."

"What?"

"Don't. Just don't."

"Rory's not really adjusted to it yet. Even though they're _perfect_ for each other!"

"Yeah, well, maybe a bit. Okay, exactly perfect. But still! She's my daughter!" agreed the Roman, resignedly.

"She's a grown woman!" Amy reminded him.

"He rarely acts like a grown man!"

"Except when she's around."

"That's when he acts even more immature!" he argued, determined to get her to see his side.

"Their flirting? Showing off for her?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, a knowing look on her face. Rory sighed in acquiescence.

"Well, I've been practicing my speech."

"What speech?" Amy scoffed.

"My, 'you hurt my daughter, I'll hurt you speech.' The father of the bride speech," he explained.

"And you think she'll let him what- ask you for her hand?"

"It's only right, Amy! Besides, she made him that one time before... When she was Mels... She wanted him to have our permission first..."

She gave him a look, as though he were daft and so very naive. He stared back, trying to argue his point with an eager expression. At her look of absolute pity, he conceded the silent argument with a loud exhale.

"Anyway, I've been practicing my speech."

"Uh-huh. And you'll hurt him how?"

"2,000 years, Amy. I know how to use a sword. And shoot a gun."

"What's that?" asked Augustus, turning his head to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"A discussion for another time," responded Amy, smiling fondly at her husband before turning to see Tabetha carefully falling into a chair.

"Mum. Are you alright?"

"Fine. Fine. Just taking a moment. Not every day you learn your daughter had a baby you never met who died and became another person who is now fully grown, graduating university, and married to an alien. Someday. Oh, and that your son- in- law has a weapons fetish."

"It's not a fetish!" exclaimed Rory in embarrassment. "I just know how to use them, that's all."

"Them?" asked Augustus, still curious.

"A sword," his son- in- law clarified. "And a gun. A shield. Blaster. Javelin. Bomb- River did teach me how to m- never mind," he quickly amended, seeing the increasing worry on his in- laws faces. "Just your basic... knowledge, really."

Amy cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Mum, we've been trying to get a hold of the right Doctor- we don't want to accidently bump into a different version," she clarified at her mother's confused expression, "so we could go see Ri- _Melody's_ graduation."

"Well, why can't you call him?" asked Tabetha, wondering why it shouldn't be that simple.

"He never answers his phone," explained Rory.

"Okay... why don't you use the internet? Can't you two figure out something with that Twitlr or Facespace or something?"

"The Doctor's even more useless at that sort of thing than you, Dad," said Amy with a tender smile on her face. After a moment, she turned to her mother.

"Okay- no choice. We've got to advertise our problem," said Tabetha with conviction.

"What?"

"In the newspaper. Surely, as someone who you say goes through all of time and space, he must keep up on current events."

"Did you hear the sentence that just left your mouth, Mum?" asked Amy incredulously, even as Tabetha stood, going to the desk and picking up a piece of paper, before sitting next to Augustus, the two of them whispering conspiratorially as they discussed their madcap scheme.

Finally, they stood up, satisfied with their work.

"We'll see you two in a few days," they said, gathering their things as they made their way to the door.

"Wait," said Amy, eying them warily, "can't you at least let us see it?"

"It'll be fine, Amelia dear, no need to fuss," said Tabetha, grabbing her bag before walking outside. "Now, you just call us when that Doctor comes, and we'll pop right over."

* * *

The next day, Rory tossed a newspaper down in front of Amy's face, open to a page that read WANTED: Imaginary Friend Who Travels in Blue Box & Can Transport Us to Important Event in Granddaughter's Life. Must Pick Up Daughter and Son- In- Law First, and Give Us Time To Dress.

When Amy looked up with a bemused smile on her face, Rory tossed another newspaper with the same message on it in front of her. And another. And another.

"It seems they've taken out space in every major newspaper in the country, as well as all the local ones."

"Well, they've very determined to see their granddaughter's graduation," said Amy, head in her hands, debating whether to laugh or to groan.

"And proving more and more that she _is_ _their_ granddaughter," replied Rory with a light chuckle, which he quickly turned into a cough when Amy looks up at him with a glare.

"Just saying Amy. Subtlety is definitely _not_ a Pond family trait."

He escapes just as one of the newspapers flies toward his head, smiling as he takes his breakfast into his study.

* * *

It's been nearly one week and after opening her newspaper once more to the same want ad that's been running daily in every major publication they've come across, Amy picks up the phone, determined to put a stop to her parent's schemes, convincing them the Doctor will come when he's good and ready and not a moment before. As she's pushing the "call" button on her mobile, she unbelievably hears the noise of the TARDIS breaks.

Rory runs into the room, Amy shouting a hurried "He's here!" into the phone at her parents, as the Doctor's ship materializes before their eyes. It's parked in the middle of the room, and Amy and Rory rush into action.

Amy rushed to get the gifts they had chosen for River before hearing a car pull up to the house. Rory answered the frantic knocking at the door to his clearly excited in- laws.

"Tabetha had a cake made," explained Augustus as he carefully balanced said cake precariously in his hands. The cake decoration read in very large letters, _WE ARE SO PROUD OF OUR MELODY_ , with an image of a diploma and fireworks behind it. "We were just picking it up when you called."

"What would you have done had he taken longer?" asked Amy as Rory dashed forward, helping Tabetha with the many packages she was currently carrying.

"Have you met your mother? She would never have stood for it," chuckled Augustus, earning him a glare from his wife before they both stopped suddenly, in awe of the _Raggedy Doctor's Magic Phone Box_.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Tabetha at last, collecting herself and moving forward to open the door, her and her husband's mouths gaping wide as they stepped into the bigger-on-the- inside box.

"It- I-" began Augustus, Tabetha speechless beside him.

"Oh, he loves to hear it, just go ahead," said Amy, smiling at her parents reactions, even as she looked around for her best friend.

"He didn't give us time to dress," Tabetha finally got out, patting her hair and looking down at the everyday clothes she was currently sporting.

"Hmm. He probably wasn't expecting _that_ ," said Amy, turning to share a look of contentment with Rory before he closed the door behind them, just as she began to shout for the Doctor, who still had yet to appear.

Rory took the cake from Augustus, setting it on the chair near the console as he and Tabetha looked around, trying to process the ship around them.

"Doctor?!" repeated Amy, going downstairs and looking around the seemingly- empty vessel. As she and Rory shrugged at each other, they felt the rumble and tremors of the TARDIS taking off. Amy quickly shouted for her parents to hold on as they all grabbed hold of the closest railings.

"Amy!" shouted Rory in confusion, not seeing the Doctor anywhere, "What's happening?! Where is he?"

"I don't know! How are we moving if he's not here? Who's flying this thing?!"

Suddenly, a hologram appeared in the middle of the room, and an image of the Doctor materialized in front of Amy.

"Emergency protocol R3. Ooh, this works! Pond, if this is activated, it means your daughter nicked my ship, _again_ , and is in a situation where she is unable to return it at the moment. Please go retrieve her and convince her to _give me back my TARDIS!_ Oh, and apologize for me for whatever she thinks I did- will do- will have done when she felt it okay to take my ship!"

They stuttered to a stop at last, the older Ponds breathless with excitement as the younger Ponds looked at one another in exasperation of their daughter and best friend's gimmicks.

Finally, Amy spoke up with a resigned shake of her head, "Well, best go find her. Mum, Dad, no telling what's out there. Just, stay here a bit and we'll be right back. If you go down that corridor and make a left, then a left, and a right at the third door, then two more lefts you'll find a kitchen. Why don't you go put the kettle on or something?"

Her parents looked at her briefly before meeting each other's eyes and silently agreeing, both taking the opportunity to peek into each door to see what lay inside as they searched out said kitchen.

Meanwhile, with sighs followed by excited smiles, Amy and Rory went in search of their daughter.

* * *

They returned about a half hour later, by which time Amy's parents had made themselves quite comfortable in the lounge they'd found. They'd shrugged off their coats, helping themselves to some of the refreshments from kitchen.

"Well?" asked Tabetha, as she and Augustus looked up, looking behind Amy and Rory for their grandchild.

"We... couldn't find her. We looked everywhere! This planet didn't seem to be in any type of danger, which is usually where we would have started. Asked around, but no one seems to have seen her."

"She can't have gone far, if the TARDIS landed here," Rory reasoned.

"Or, she could already be off this planet if she didn't want the Doctor to find her."

"Right. Do you need us to help you look for her?"

"It _would_ probably help to have extra eyes. Otherwise, we might never find her. Oh, River. So much for first impressions," said Amy wistfully, hoping she wasn't in danger, so her parents wouldn't get the wrong, or right, idea about her lifestyle. She had told them about River's future in archaeology, but there was still quite a lot about her daughter that she may have... forgotten to mention yet.

"Well, no point in fussing over it," said Augustus, "what's done is done. Now, let's go find our Melody. I must say, I am quite excited to see this new planet, almost as much as meeting my granddaughter."

"And she's never seen us before- as her grandparents, I mean?" Tabetha asked, the implications of finally meeting her baby's baby catching up to her now that they were so close.

"Well, that's the thing," Amy started, unsure of how they would take this news, "It just depends on which version of her we get."

"Meaning?"

"She's a time traveller too. We don't always see her in the right order. We might see a Melody- River, who's much, much older than the version who's graduating. Of course, we're just as likely to see one who's just starting University."

"If only we knew where to look!" growled Rory in frustration, before Tabetha looked up at the annoyed parents.

"Amelia, you once told us Melody- this, _River_ , was once Mels. Look at me, and please, don't lie. Was that true?"

She stared down at her mother, willing her to believe her once and for all.

"Yes, Mum. Mels _was_ our daughter."

Tabetha and Augustus gazed up at her, before Tabetha sighed, resigned, and gave a quick nod of her head before standing up, Augustus already holding out her coat to put over her shoulders.

"Let's go then."

"Wait," Rory started, confusion on his face, "Go where?"

"If River really is Mels, we already know where she is- where she always ends up one way or another."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked in irritation, even as Rory half chuckled in realization. "Where are we going?"

"To the nearest prison, of course. To bail out our granddaughter. Again."


	43. See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 12th Doctor goes to his Ponds when he leaves Clara to choose his new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, the pain meds are still muddling things on my part, but I think this makes sense, or I hope it does, though I probably should've sent it to be beta'd at the end, but I wanted to get it out before the new episode aired, so there probably are mistakes and things that make no sense, because it takes me thrice as long to concentrate & write at the moment, & it's really hard, but I'll fix it when I'm clearer-headed if it needs it...
> 
> Anyway, this is my response to Deep Breath, so SPOILER WARNING if you've yet to see it from here on out.
> 
> What made absolutely no sense to me the entire episode of Capaldi's debut (he's amazing, by the way), is that Clara is the one companion out of all of them who had no right to be affected by a new Doctor's face, because she's seen them all, & at the very least 3 that she absolutely remembers. So, she, in my opinion, shouldn't have needed the big adjustment period & especially that phone call from the previous Doctor, which no other companion ever got who hadn't seen multiple forms of him already, that undermined the rest of the "accept me as the Doctor" episode. Amendment to this: I understand the whole "companion is the audience" sentimentality, I just think in this case, Clara should've been the one convincing the Paternoster Gang he was still the same man, using their own lives as parallels, as opposed to them needing to convince her. That said, it's done, whatever, moving on.
> 
> Here's a bit of Pond/12 fluff, where he chooses his new outfit. Yes, I know he said goodbye to Amy in Time of the Doctor, but just enjoy the story. Parts of the end dialogue are purposely left speaker-less, because I believe it doesn't matter who says it, they all would or could & you could choose. And again, ignore the medicated rambling of the author, & enjoy. Ooh, and review, if you'd like.

The TARDIS landed noisily as she always did, right into River's back garden.

Amy and Rory were in the house, River busy erecting a statue she… acquired from one of her dig sites, when she looked up at the blue box, smiling widely as the doors opened and her husband stepped out.

"River!" he shouted, "I don't know if I should do, but I just had to come see you."

The Ponds paused, startled to hear, instead of the excited, childish rambling of their Raggedy Man, a rough Scottish voice filled with confusion and gravity. They looked at one another, meeting each other's eyes and backing up into the house before they were spotted.

"And you two! I know you're there, don't bother hiding," the tall man with the slight air of danger about him demanded. They walked out cautiously, taking in his appearance.

River simply walked up to him, cupping his face as she stared lovingly into his eyes, measuring his timeline, before smiling and kissing him deeply on the lips. He seemed a bit stunned when she pulled back, as her eyes raked over him.

"Sweetie! What are you wearing?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Clothes. I got them from... somewhere. Not completely sure where yet. There was a sexy dinosaur there, though. Don't worry, I didn't flirt. Don't do that anymore," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, still staring at his wife as though she would disappear if he let her out of his sight for a moment, relieved that she spared this new old face no second glance. He needed someone like that at the moment.

She took no notice of his gaze, more interested in his current fashion statement. Or lack thereof.

"Well, not with anyone else, you mean," River teased, finally meeting his eyes with the twinkle in her own.

"Wow. Is that... you?" Amy asked, incredulously, as she and Rory set eyes upon the new man for the first time.

He turned, his hearts overjoyed at seeing his Ponds once more. Then he held his breath, apprehensive that the their reactions would match Clara's. He didn't think he could take all of them looking at him differently.

There was a long moment, while both Amy and Rory inspected him, walking around him like one would his TARDIS, checking to make sure they could really believe their eyes.

Just when he thought he would go mad from their silent scrutiny, Rory spoke up.

"So. Smaller chin this go round then? And you took the age up, too."

"I like the eyes," Amy insisted. "Our Raggedy Man's got eyes that say, 'hey, let's go to the circus!' Now your eyes say, 'hey, let's go run away with the circus.' Is that who you are now? The run away with the circus man?"

"I'm not sure," he said, a small hitch in his throat at their easy acceptance of him. "Haven't completely figured that part out yet."

"Well, I think it's the clothes. The last time we saw you like this, you couldn't properly concentrate until you'd gotten the clothes right. When you decided bowties were cool," moaned Amy, crossing her arms and fondly rolling her eyes with a smile.

"They _were_ cool," he insisted, still slightly confused as he tried to remember why.

"Hmm. Well, I'll definitely volunteer to help you change, my love," River offered huskily, smirking at his lack of fluster.

"Right," he said, heading back into his TARDIS. "Ponds, you two stay here. River- no spoilers, but help me find... _me._ "

Three minutes later, River came out with a sly grin on her face as the Ponds, who had decided to treat this like a proper fashion show & therefore were sat in some chairs facing the doors, anticipated their friend's new wardrobe. He came out and twirled as he tried to show off his outfit, slightly blanching at the grey suit he was currently sporting, awkwardly twisting his head as he adjusted the striped tie and the neck of his white striped shirt.

"Not... me," he said disappointedly, adjusting the spectacles currently perched on his nose.

"Hmm," commented Amy. "I think you're right. You look like a civil servant- not really, you know... _the Oncoming Storm,_ " she maintained thoughtfully. Rory nodded his agreement.

"Back to it, my love," declared River, gently turning the pensive Time Lord back into the TARDIS.

The next time he came out, Rory snorted while Amy passed River a sympathetic look, before she shook her head at the alien man.

"Are you planning on still being able to run in that thing? Heavy leather tunic like that and- is that cloak velvet?"

"Are you some sort of weird... bishop now?" asked Rory, shaking his head whilst trying to support his friend, albeit unsuccessfully.

"No... I don't think so," replied the Time Lord innocently, gazing down in wonder at the fairly impractical, archaic, cardinally getup.

He looked up at River questioningly, and she smiled softly at him, leading him back into his ship to try again.

"Eh," Rory spoke up as he emerged once more in a different suit, "classier, but it screams more 'volatile politician' or something rather than 'trust me.'"

Amy nodded her agreement, noting his penchant for suits, it seemed. Believing this trend was set, River sat next to her parents, awaiting her husband's next efforts.

"NO! _Absolutely not!_ " three Ponds screamed when the now-enthusiastic alien ran out donning what appeared to be a Roman toga, holding his arms out proudly in display before deflating and turning somewhat dejectedly back to the TARDIS.

River rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she looked at her mum and dad, who smiled in understanding at their ridiculous Time Lord adjusting to his new self. Then River's eyes widened as she looked behind them, her grin turning into a smirk as her voice lowered sultrily.

"Hello Sweetie," she purred, a satisfied and flirtatious expression coming to her face.

Amy and Rory turned, before Amy whistled and Rory clapped once, all three taking in the grinning man, who turned, showing off the fitted dark blue suit with a red lining and a simple white shirt.

"No tie, then?" asked Amy, still smiling at her friend.

"No," he shook his head, confident for the first time since he'd landed. He put his hands in his pockets, standing tall and self-assured and looking every bit the same as the man they knew and loved.

"There you are, Doctor," said Amy in approval, she and Rory both nodding their heads at the man who'd finally "found himself."

He chuckled sadly, looking away in thought.

"What is it?"

"You called me Doctor."

"You _are_ the Doctor."

"I know, I just... wasn't sure you would still..."

"Oh, you daft man. You just look a bit different."

"I do! Look at me, I've gone gray!" he exclaimed, pulling at his hair in demonstration.

"Distinguished," argued River flirtatiously, always pleased with the very unmistakeable _him-ness_ her husband possessed.

"You grew some eyebrows," remarked Amy.

"And you've a different accent," commented Rory.

"But who am I? That's the great question I can't get Clara to answer. I don't think she sees the Doctor anymore."

"You're right _here_ , Doctor. Mad man in a blue box, wandering the universe, thinking he's the most clever man in the room-"

"I am!"

"See? And if this... Clara doesn't know that, then she doesn't know _you_."

He smiled, looking at his Ponds and basking in their unconditional love and acceptance. Then he leaned forward, kissing Amy and Rory on their heads, before River pulled him down to her for a proper snog on the lips. Then he walked slowly to his ship again, before turning when he'd gotten just inside the door.

"Ponds. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For seeing me."

And with that the Doctor ran off in his TARDIS once more.


	44. Greatest Hospital in the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers always knows just how to make you feel well when you're sick. And River's mother is no different.

"Let's go visit River," blurted out Amy suddenly.

"River? _River_ River?" spluttered the Doctor, clearing his throat and missing a lever as he tried to nonchalantly lean against the console.

"No, the River Thames," said Amy, rolling her eyes. "Yes, _River_ River. It's been ages since I've had a woman around to talk to."

The Doctor opened his mouth, his hands twisting around themselves aimlessly.

"And don't say we can't just drop in on her, because we both know she wouldn't care. Besides," she cut him off with a smirk, "I'm sure your Mrs. Doctor wouldn't mind getting a visit from her husband when there is no life-threatening danger now and again. And I'm sure you know exactly where to go."

The Doctor glared at her, sighing before putting coordinates in.

"Don't call her that," he grumbled crossly.

Amy squealed, clapping her hands and giving his back a hug as they landed, excited to have some girl time, finally.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy; it'll be great!" she remarked, running out the doors and calling River's name.

She halted when she took in the sight before her.

There, in the cell straight ahead, lay River Song. Sweating and coughing, and clearly very, very ill.

"Doctor!" shouted Amy, running forward and trying to figure out how to get through the bars to the woman on the cot.

The Doctor ran out, a flippant comment on his tongue before he too stopped at the sight of the incapacitated woman.

" _River_ ," he whispered worriedly, so fearful and quietly Amy was sure she wasn't meant to have heard it. He fumbled with his screwdriver, opening the door and setting off the alarms, which Amy was quick to turn and disable for fear of waking the sick woman before them. She turned back to return the Doctor's screwdriver, but he had already gone to pick up River, who he was now gently cradling in his arms, lifting her delicately and carrying her reverently into the TARDIS.

He laid her down in the console room, staring at her in concern, slightly at a loss.

"Her fever's _really_ high," Amy pushed him aside, feeling River's head gently. She began pulling off River's boots. "We need to break her fever. Go run a bath and I'll put her in it. You get a bed ready for her."

The Doctor hurried off to do as he was told. Amy finished undressing River, whispering worried reassurances to her as River began mumbling deliriously. She opened her eyes briefly, said something about no aspirin, and went back into her fever-induced hallucinations.

Amy managed to get River into the tub, taking a rag and dabbing at her skin, gently washing off sweat and trying to cool her body down. After a while, she wrapped River securely in a very large towel and called the Doctor to carry her out. The Doctor laid her down carefully before he was once more shooed from the room by Amy, who dressed River in clean clothes and applied cold compresses to her neck and forehead.

The Doctor came in to sit with Amy as they watched over River, taking turns changing the cool cloths and not saying much as they kept watch. At one point, the Doctor made Amy so uneasy with his anxious fidgeting she sent him out of the room. He came back in hours later, telling her she should go to bed. She shook her head, reassuring him she was fine as she bent over the woman in the bed, wiping sweat from her brow and gently brushing the stray curls away from her face.

She looked up anxiously at the Doctor, biting her lip in worry, fear on her face.

"She's gonna be okay, right Doctor?"

"'Course she will. Just a fever. No silly old fever's going to bring down River Song."

River moaned again in her delirium, eyelids fluttering before she found Amy's face with exhausted, wary eyes.

"Mummy?" she managed quietly, a small, hopeful sound, as a weak smile threatened her lips.

"No," the young woman replied, shaking her head in sympathy and surprise. She grabbed another cool cloth to lay on River's forehead. "It's Amy. Amy Pond? Your friend. You've a fever, but don't worry. I'll look after you, River. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

River beamed, sighing contentedly as she nodded off under her mother's watchful care, finding at last a peaceful slumber.

Her fever broke completely early in the morning, and Amy breathed a sigh of relief, calling the Doctor back to reassure him with the news.

River finally awoke to a steaming mug of tea and a large bowl of chicken soup on a hovering tray next to her. She looked around in confusion for a moment, then spotted Amy curled up in an armchair by her bed. She smiled, making to stand and cover her mother, when the Doctor came in, clapping happily at seeing her awake and alert. She glared at him as Amy stirred, turning to face her.

"You're awake!" the Doctor said a little too loudly, his wide smile not able to convince his future wife for a moment that he'd not been more than a little worried about her. She reached up, stroking his face lightly in silent reassurance. So swiftly he could deny it if he wanted, he turned his head, kissing her palm before making way for Amy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quickly, rushing to River's side to check her forehead once more.

"Hmm, I'm better, now. I had a magnificent nurse." She smiled, realizing his absence meant her other favourite nurse had apparently yet to marry her mother. "Thank you, Amy," she said, gratitude and love coursing through her veins.

"Hey, I helped!" the Doctor pouted childishly, wishing River would at least _acknowledge_ his contribution.

Amy rolled her eyes as she turned and slapped him on the shoulder, making him yelp.

"This isn't a contest, you idiot. The important thing is River's okay."

"Yes, but I made the soup!"

"You warmed up the soup. And brought it in here on a tray after the fourth time dropping it."

"Still- can't get better without soup. I'm sure that's a rule somewhere."

Amy shook her head, smiling down at River.

"You should eat. Everything should be hot. Fifth time's the charm..." She turned the tray so it hovered over River's lap, helping her to sit up.

"Thank you, dear," said River, letting the warm liquids warm and comfort her. "Now, Amy, don't tell me you stayed here all night over a fever?" She lifted one eyebrow suspiciously.

Amy shrugged. "You needed me," she said, looking about the room instead of River's face. "You- you began calling for your mum when you saw me and it... guess I remind you of her or something, but it just wouldn't have set well if I'd left. Like... I don't know... I was the next best thing. Sounds stupid now that I say it out loud." She frowned in reflection.

River reached out, squeezing her hand as she smiled faintly at her, seeing past the mother who wasn't yet hers on to the little girl who grew up so very alone and without a mother of her own to tend to her fevers.

"No," River said firmly yet softly. "It sounds beautiful. And _you_ were magnificent. Would've made my mother proud." She chuckled quietly at her little private joke, sipping her tea and enjoying the moment.

"Well, if I hadn't stayed, you would have been stuck with him." Amy laughed, nodding toward the Doctor, who'd just tripped going out the door, spilling the now- tepid water they'd been using to cool River down as he tried to tidy up the room.

"Mmm. Well, as someone who's been _stuck with him_ before, I can assure you there are definitely worse things in the universe." River watched her husband go fondly, knowing just how much it terrified him when he felt she was suffering any sort of damage.

Suddenly, Amy yawned, the restless night finally catching up with her.

"You should sleep," River instructed, patting her hand.

"Hmm, good idea, could do with a short nap," agreed Amy, curling up into the large armchair once more. "Remember, I'll be right here if you need anything, River."

She was asleep by the time River whispered with a faint smile, "Always, Mum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a sick!fic but not the normal little Melody, little Amy or Rory kind. So I did a timey-wimey one instead. Hope you liked it! Reviews most welcome.


	45. Didn't Get It All From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River's used to handling her own problems. Her family has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I've made a very conscious effort to maintain a G rating, I should probably add a trigger warning that this does refer to an instance of attempted drugging.

When your parents, with whom you grew up, are younger than you, and your time-travelling boyfriend appears younger than you, there are certain taboos you tend to ignore. Or, if your name last name happens to be Pond. Taboos like... inviting said parents and boyfriend to a party at your university.  
  
Melody, now a dedicated student, was still young enough that her parents also happened to be her closest and longest friends. And, she couldn't really deny wanting to show off her newfound independence and...Riverness to the Doctor. So, she invited them all along to the planet-wide end of term party hosted by her fellow students.  
  
When they landed on Diaskedase for the Old Earth-themed party, River sauntered up to them, hugging Amy and Rory, then smirking and stroking at the Doctor's lapels as she pulled him down for a kiss. He cleared his throat, tugging on the black bowtie that completed his fancy "I'm going on a date" ensemble as he took in River's own flapper dress. Which, in his opinion, barely qualified as a dress. Still, the carefree innocence in her eyes made his own light up, and he offered her his arm. Amy, who'd convinced a very reluctant Rory to don his Centurion costume, was wearing an elaborate early- Roman toga.  
  
There was a short debate about whether or not to spend the night in one of the private suites around the planet, just the four of them, until Rory pointed out the point of a university end-of-term party was to mingle with other members of the university. And so, after staking a claim on one of the hovering tables with an early 23rd Century theme in the largest building, River grabbed Amy's hand and together they made their way onto the dance floor, the Doctor and Rory in tow.  
  
The four of them lost track of time: River and Amy mocking the Doctor's "dance" moves, Rory nimbly twirling his wife and daughter around, the Doctor caught up in the "fun flutteriness" of River's dress, and all of them laughing and enjoying themselves immensely. Finally, they decided to make their way outside to the gardens for some air. As they were walking out, some classmates of River's whisked her away. She told the Doctor and Ponds she'd catch up with them in a bit, so the three friends decided to explore the immense, elegantly-lit garden.  
  
After a little while of the Doctor rambling on the origins of the previous civilization on which Diaskadase was built, he noticed just how cosy Amy and Rory had become. Their hands were clasped tightly, with Amy's head on Rory's shoulder, and so (at Amy's teasing nudge) he decided to let them continue their stroll as he went back and looked for his own wife.  
  
He got a bit sidetracked by the flickering of the lights in one of the many vast buildings he passed through, which turned out to be, uninterestingly, just a prank. And... maybe there was a squadron of Judoon who'd mistaken the planet for a moon. There was also a tiny incident involving the near-invasion of Cybermen. And then there was a group of grumpy Sontarans whom he safely and cleverly redirected to Calderon Beta. By the time he found the entrance to the building where they'd been dancing, enough time had passed that he began to look out for the Ponds as well, because who knew what trouble humans could get into if you left them alone for too long.  
  
Before he found Amy and Rory, however, he found three very amorous, very handsy, very intimidating, different coloured men. Who, by the tone of her voice and expression on her face, were attempting to bestow their very unwelcome affections on River Song. Apparently her disinterest did nothing to deter their efforts, but he knew just how dangerous his wife was, especially this young, so the Doctor decided he'd better walk over and save the poor idiots' lives. Slowly. That, however, changed very quickly when he saw one of them slip something into the glass in River's hand while she was busy discouraging the other two with a dry remark.  
  
Immediately seeing red, the Doctor marched up to them, grabbing the drink from River's hand and the collar of the man who'd altered it.  
  
"Sorry, Dear," he said unapologetically, "it seems this man has gotten your drink confused with his own. Now," he continued, practically spitting through his clenched teeth in the larger man's face, "I am going to be very, very kind and allow you and your friends to go back to the nearest teleport right now and leave."  
  
River reached out a hand to calm him down, but pulled it back when she saw the pure fury on the Doctor's face. He took a deep breath, remembered that he was supposed to be showing her a different path, and fiercely released the man's collar, glaring at his partners before taking River's hand and walking away.  
  
"Sorry," the large green man taunted, addressing River, "here I thought you were a, how did you refer to it, "woman as dangerous as a weapon." We didn't know that really meant you needed your... little brother here to help you."  
  
"No, I believe that's her little boyfriend."  
  
"Poor bloke, she probably feels sorry for him. Or he feels sorry for her."  
  
They all sniggered, obviously finding their comments amusing, while the Doctor and River simply squeezed each other's hands and continued walking, neither sure who was really holding the other back.  
  
Apparently, though, the men's wounded pride overshadowed any threat they should have perceived the Oncoming Storm and the woman who killed him to be. They began to follow them, hooting and jeering down the path. When they were finally foolish enough to stop them- each one now brandishing hazardous looking stunners, the Doctor stepped in front of River, the annoyed danger in her eyes enough to earn his interference once more.  
  
"Ooh, look. Little brother's angry. Does wittle Wiver need you to defend her?" the purple, stouter man wearing anti-grav boots goaded, staring over the Doctor's shoulders toward a barely-restrained River Song.  
  
The Doctor breathed heavily, then stepped towards them and sonicked not only their stunners useless, but managed to knock the man in the boots back into a column, before he hit the ground on his bum, hard. The men's faces lit up in rage as they looked dumbly at their now- worthless weapons and their humiliated comrade. The Doctor smiled cheekily at them, twirling his sonic ostentatiously before replacing it in his pocket and addressing the last two.  
  
"No, gentlemen, I assure you- River can always defend herself." With that he bounced up on his toes, nodding toward her with a smile. "It just so happens, she doesn't always need to."  
  
Incensed, the pair stepped toward River, ready to take out their anger on her. The large green man was just about to open his mouth again, when his face collided hard with the fist of an enraged Centurion father. He fell to the ground, his nose bloody, as he curled up into a ball and whimpered, clutching his nose pathetically.  
  
The orange man growled, stepping forward before his feet flew out from under him, the heavy stick Amy had somehow acquired coming back down to land heavily on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
By then the purple man had recovered, and was just about to pull out a long dagger from his costume, when he felt the very tip of a gladius press against his throat.  
  
"I wouldn't, mate. Mine's bigger," the Roman warned.  
  
"Now, dear River, which one of these men were bothering you again?" asked a very angry looking Scot.  
  
"Oh, you know Mummy, I don't think you or Daddy need to worry. These three were just leaving."  
  
The three men scrambled up, the green one still clutching his nose pitifully, and ran to the nearest transport.  
  
Amy swung her stick dangerously once more before Rory carefully convinced her she'd no longer need it. Then they walked up to River, who was looking thoughtfully to the side, her eyes bright and slightly moist.  
  
"River?!"  
  
"What's wrong?" they asked, their arms encircling her instantly. River looked up at them, a bright, watery grin lighting her face.  
  
She laughed as she leaned over and kissed them both on their cheeks, her smile wide and proud. "I could've handled them all alone, you know," she said conversationally, her eyes shining as she looked at her parents and Time Lord. Then she leant her head against Amy's shoulder, her arm going around the Doctor's waist, the four of them just taking in the moment.  
  
The Doctor bent to place a kiss in her curls, and as her family looked at their River, they all three said, "Yeah. We know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the author does not condone the use of violence to defeat violence, nor of a gladius without the proper training. Please Review.


	46. Brand New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's found a new companion in little Amelia Pond. He goes to River for advice on how to deal with his little Amelia growing up. River, of course, is mostly unhelpful. Fluffity fluff fluff and flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff galore! Also, same set up as my stories with 10 and 12- here's part 1 of 11's. Have fun and review!

"River! Is this really your house, now? Oops, may have to fix that. Oi! There you are!" says the Doctor as he bounces delightedly in low gravity into her house.

"Sweetie, why are you all...?" she indicates his dishevelled appearance.

"Just regenerated, new face- what do you think?" he enquires, scrunching it up in random patterns.

"I like all your faces, Sweetie. So, you regenerated and came straight to me?" she asks, quite intrigued by this turn of events.

"Well, not exactly. Sort of had a bit of a crash. Met a little girl- Amelia Pond, doesn't that sound like a fairy tale?! Anyway, there's something about her… Can't quite figure it out yet. She's all alone in a very big house. Poor little Amelia. She's brilliant though. Not even scared when I came out. I invited her to come with me," he rambles, picking up various objects and inspecting them with new eyes.

"Doctor, are you sure that's such a good idea?" River asks, nonchalantly catching another bauble as it floats down from his fidgety hands. After all, someone had to look out for her mother's wellbeing, even if she did know how this particular fairy tale played out.

"Course it is. I can look after her, she can look after me, what's not to like?" he responds, the only surviving dodo bird egg in existence flying from his hands and soaring over his head.

"And you know how to look after a child?" River questions sceptically, primly plucking it from the air before it hits the ground, replacing it on its shelf.

"Well, I suspect it's like looking after any other human," he retorts wryly, studying a prismscope.

"No, Doctor. It's not," River warns, taking the prismscope from his hands and forcing him to face her.

"Come on, River! It'll be brilliant! I'll make her a bunk bed so she can climb the ladder- I'll even make sure she eats boring foods, like vegetables and things. Except apples. Have you tasted an apple- look, she gave me one." He holds up the small fruit, tossing it in the air before catching it and sticking it back in his pocket, looking away, suddenly pensive.

"Doctor-"

"I've _got_ to go back for her River. She's a little girl and she's all alone," he explains quietly, desperation in his tone.

"Sweetie-" She sighs, reaching for him. Then, his eyes widen in excitement.

"Wait a moment, River- does this house- there's another level over there!"

"Of course there is, my love," she says, shaking her head in amusement as he runs over to inspect the hidden staircase.

"But I didn't notice it before-" he pouts, curious.

"I know, Sweetie, there's a-"

"Perception fil- I've got to go!" he yells, suddenly turning back around and racing toward his still-recalibrating ship.

"Doctor, where're you going?!" River askes, his sudden change in expression worrying her.

"I just realized something, River! That little girl's in danger!" he calls behind him, waving his hand flippantly as he goes to rescue his little Amelia Pond.

"Okay, but just-" she tries.

"I've got to be off anyway, I promised I'd be back in five minutes!" And, with that the doors shut behind him, the TARDIS dematerializing quickly.

"Well," River turns around at the voice behind her, "it's nice to know he at least _tried_ to come back in time," says Amy with a glum smile, arms crossed over her chest.

"Just think Amy. If he _had_ come back in time, you wouldn't have had the opportunity to see all my wonderful potential."

"Oh, Dad- there's always been more to you than just potential. But _I_ am glad I got to be born, so it's a good thing that man can't drive." Amy sticks her tongue out at her husband and daughter while both of them just chuckle at the Doctor's unsuccessful endeavours to raise a very young Amelia Pond.

Then they hug Amy in sympathy, both of them resting their head on each of her shoulders, looking up at her with matching pathetic expressions and big puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Amy- you know you'd miss us if the Doctor had known what he was doing."

"And your life would be so very empty if you'd never had your wonderful husband and _gorgeous, amazing_ daughter to spend all those years together with while you were waiting."

"Hey, how come I only get one description and you get two?"

"Focus, Dad."

"Right." Both of them turn again to look up at Amy, each giving her playful, hopefully pitiful looks.

"I hate you both," she grumbles down at them.

"No you don't," they say together with wide, identical smiles.

* * *

"River! I'm here! Properly dressed and everything this time! Look at me, I'm cool! Got a bowtie now- and braces." The Doctor beams at her, twirling to show off his cool-ness as she sits at her dining table drinking a coffee.

"I can see that my love. Your outfit is... beyond words, as usual. Though you know _I_ prefer when you're wearing-"

"River- she kisses people!" the Doctor cuts her off even as he feels his face begin to heat up.

"Who?" asks River with an inquisitive smile, proud at the blush she'd imposed on her young husband.

"Amelia! My little Amelia Pond! Well, she's Amy now. Boring name. Ameeelia. Much more fairytale."

"So, I take it it ended up being more than five minutes?" she cuts off his ramble before it begins.

He looks sheepish as he mumbles, "Twelve years..."

"Doctor!"

"That's not the point, River! The point is she kisses people! For a living!" he bellows in resentment.

"Sounds exciting." She smirks.

"She was a little girl!" he tries to argue.

"Apparently not anymore, Sweetie," she teases him, chuckling lowly while he fumes.

"Well, I blame those boys- Jeff and Rory. Filling her head with all sorts of… ideas." He begins pacing, adorable indignation on his face.

"Hmm, what sorts of ideas?" she leans across to him, chin in her hand as she gazes up sultrily.

"River, stop that!" he scolds, fumbling more than usual in light of her teasing.

"Learned it all from you, my love." She winks.

"You- you did not!" he insists, waggling a finger at her sly grin. She gets up, swaying her hips and keeping eye contact until she stands right in front of him. He blushes, but refuses to look away.

"Oh. And sure about that, are you?" she asks, her face the picture of innocence even while her fingers dance up his chest, hands coming to rest on his shoulders, one reaching behind him to softly stroke the hair at the back of his neck. His eyes close in contentment, then suddenly he remembers himself and they snap open once more. He untangles himself from her grasp, tripping backwards as he clumsily fumbles toward his ship.

"Yes!" he squeaks, flustered, and pulls down the edge of his jacket indignantly, before turning (a little too much so he's ends up facing her once more) and saying, "Now, don't think you- you can just drag me into your mischief! I came here to tell you about my problem and all you can do is- is flirt with me!"

"Oh, we both know how much you enjoy it, Sweetie."

He huffs, turning and marching into his TARDIS.

"Doctor!" she calls. He hasn't totally been able to wipe the grin off his face before he regains his "serious" composure and sticks his head back out to hear her. "Let her grow up. You owe her that much." Then she shoos him off back to the stars.

Her father comes down the stairs, chuckling as he holds his mug in his hand.

"I never thought I'd see the day where _you_ were the mature one and _I_ was the one accused of being a bad influence."

"Hmm. Well, father dear, I did get my rebellious streak from somewhere," River pointedly tells him with a deadpan face.

"Right," he remarks dryly. "And you couldn't have gotten it from Amy...?"

"My calm, respectable, rule following, trouble-shy mummy?" she questions incredulously.

They last all of thirty seconds before they both burst into laughter..

"Nice to see you defend my honour, Mr. Pond," says Amy as she enters, her face reproving though her eyes are bright with humour.

Rory snorts. "The day you need anyone else to defend your honour, Amy, is the day our daughter loses her ability to make _anyone_ , including an immortal Time Lord, stumble all over themselves like an idiot with just a few words and a look."

"Hey!" River and Amy cry indignantly.

"I can't believe you would say that, Dad! Honestly- no faith in me at all!" River huffs, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know!" Amy comes to her daughter's defence whilst Rory looks between the two, wondering what he'd said wrong. "On most days, she doesn't need to say _anything_ to make them stumble."

Amy and River turn to each other, the same self-assured and somewhat haughty, proud looks on both of their faces, and as they started chuckling in agreement, Rory can do nothing but smile in defeat and admire his girls.

* * *

The Doctor storms out of the TARDIS, already irritable when he exits to River's garden.

"She kissed me!" he shouts, pacing back and forth in front of an amused River.

"Really?" she says, as angelically ignorantly as possible. "This would be your dear little Amy, then?"

"Amelia!" he tries to convince her, or himself.

"Ah," she replies, sensing his distress but revelling in spoilers as she sits watching him awkwardly shuffle back and forth, his hands restlessly fidgeting.

"River?" he asks, not sure how to proceed nor indeed, what he intends to ask.

"Did you kiss her back?" she offers, chin resting atop her clasped hands and _loving_ this. Especially since she knows her parents are just on the other side of the glass doors, her mother's face probably in her hands as she remembers years ago when she'd snogged her son-in-law.

"Y- No! She's just a little girl, River!" Well, that would certainly help any lingering insecurities Rory had.

"Clearly, she's grown up," she comments, her eyebrows raising in delight and her tone taking on a sarcastic quality.

"River!" The Doctor exclaims, glaring at her. He didn't know why he kept coming back to her with things like this. She was supposed to be on _his_ side, not mocking the situation as though he were... normal and humany... and not _the Doctor._

"Now, was it more of a "you're my favourite uncle" kind of kiss or was it, "Those 900 years have been good to _you_ , _Doctor?!"_ " She begins to laugh at his flustered expression, loving the blush that steals up his cheeks at the latter description.

_Oh, Mummy, you wicked thing._

"This isn't funny, River!" the Doctor pouts, so outrageously it only spurs her laughter more.

"Oh, my love. Of course it is," she tells him, rolling her eyes and leaning forward, before taking pity on him and, with a sigh, stands and walks over to him, taking his hand in her own.

"What's going to happen to us now, River? I don't want her to be Martha. Did I ever tell you abou-" he begins, a sad edge to his voice now. She silences him with a finger on his lips.

"What happened to those other boys you've mentioned, Doctor? Jeff and... what was the other one's name?" she can't help teasing her eavesdropping father just a bit.

"Rory," the Doctor barks out bitterly. Ooh- that's new. River instantly decides she likes seeing her husband jealous. She makes a mental note to tell future him some of the ways her hallucinogenic lipstick had been used in escape plans over the years, after she mended the tense situation between her mother...her father... and her husband. "Apparently, she's marrying him in the morning. 'swhat brought on this whole... kissing business to begin with."

"Wait. She's getting married to Rory in the morning, so she decided to kiss _you_ the night before her wedding?"

"Oi! She could do a lot worse, you know. In fact, I got the distinct expression on the Byzantium that you wouldn't mind kissing this new face one bit!" he huffed out with a mixture of smugness and exasperation.

"Oh, I do adore your face, my love, just trying to keep the facts straight," she calms him, patting his cheek patronizingly.

"Well, what do I do now, River?"

"You're asking me, dear?"

"You're a woman." She glares at him warningly. He backs down, looking sheepish, "And... you're human. What do human's expect when they act like this?"

"Well, I certainly know what _I_ expect, Sweetie."

"Little Amelia, River," he reminds her with a glare to match her own.

"Right. Well... have you tried explaining things to this fiancé of hers? Perhaps, if he's there with her, he could talk some sense into her."

"You want me to... talk to the boyfriend?"

"For a start, yes."

"For a start?"

"Well, you could always invite him along..." she suggested, grinning at his glower. "Wish them a happy wedding. Or, you could just leave it up to her to decide the man she's literally waited all her life for is completely resistible, and that she's wholly unaffected by all that life, that glory she's seen with you, and is content to give up the magnificent _Doctor_ in the TARDIS," she continues, playing to his ego and rolling her eyes as his face gets more and more smug.

He looks off into the distance, haughtily agreeing to every word she says about him, before suddenly she's standing there in front of him, lightly running her fingers over his bowtie, her eyes dark and straight ahead, before she says softly, "After all," she bites her lower lip as she meets his eyes, "I'm sure it would be easy for _any_ normal, human woman to resist." She leans closer to him, enjoying his struggle between squirming away and leaning in to meet her. Suddenly, with a yelp, he nearly falls over himself as he dashes back to his TARDIS, eyes wide as he clears his throat.

"You're right!" he squeals, straightening his bowtie nervously. "Perhaps I should have a talk with this… Rory. Might be good to at least explain to him just how irresistible I am- I-I mean this life is. Emotions- they tend to run high, no telling what anyone would do."

He blushes, reaching for the door several times and missing before he snaps his fingers and trips inside.

"You're absolutely correct, Sweetie," River says, arms crossed and look of absolute agreement on her face.

"Course I am. So I'll… just… go do… that then," he mumbles, looking at her with a mixture of fear and utter awe, still not moving from his spot at the door.

"Doctor," she calls out sweetly.

"Hmm?" he asks, excited to have her attention still.

"Rory." She nods toward the TARDIS, where her mother is waiting inside.

"Right. Right! Rory! The boyfriend. Got to go," he says, walking three full circles in place before looking up at her again, "See you around, Doctor Song," and he salutes her, her smile widening as she sees the edge of a wince when he's realizes what he'd done before he's off once again.

"You are _definitely_ your mother's daughter," Rory says as Amy drags him back out to the garden with her.

"Thank you, Dad," responds River in delight.

Rory shakes his head at his two girls, who are discussing the latest visit of the young Time Lord to her house and laughing at how easy he still is to wind up.

"Well, _I_ for one am very, very grateful you did that, River," Amy says, her arms suddenly around her husband's neck as she kisses Rory deeply. When she pulls away, he still looks slightly dazed.

"Yeah," he squeals, in much the same way the Doctor had earlier, "me too." As she leans back to smile at him, he also mirrors the Doctor's look of utter fear and awe when takes in his beautiful wife by his side. And Amy and River chuckle, recognizing the similarly besotted expressions between their two husbands, and they couldn't be more happy that in this, as so much else, they are very, very much alike.


	47. She's Fine, I Checked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory meets his baby for the first time. And perhaps he does start to believe in miracles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was meant to be helping Captain Avery and his men clear the escape shuttle that the madwoman was supposedly going to try to use. He led the way, but paused when the most important sound in the universe reached his ears for the very first time.

A baby crying.

_His_ baby crying.

"We'll take care of this," said the understanding Captain, glancing at his own child briefly as he waved the Centurion off.

Rory ran, following the sound of his baby until it led him into a corridor. The foul woman put down the covered carrier holding his flesh and blood, intent on trying to take his child once more from him, before he heard the robotic command.

"Airlock engaged. Shuttle ready for boarding."

"No," he declared firmly, his sword pressed unwaveringly to her throat. That oh so precious cargo belonged to him, and she would not pirate it away. He smirked when the true pirates revealed their part in this rescue.

He spent only a moment more being torn between wanting to take this woman to her fate with the Doctor and wanting to rush to that covered carrier and finally glimpse at what- who- had been whole focus of his world ever since he'd found out about Amy's pregnancy and labour.

"We'll handle this, son," the Captain assured, his men hauling the woman away as Rory stared down at the white container that currently held the most important, terrifying, miraculous, precious thing he would ever know. The Captain gave a gruff laugh, staring at the petrified soldier who had just helped raise an army and led them into battle without thought for his wife, but who currently stood frozen in fear when faced with his child. He remembered that feeling well. "I think someone's waiting to meet you. Best not keep them waiting." He slapped him good-naturedly on the back, shoving Rory forward into action. Avery chuckled and left with his men.

Rory tentatively pulled back the lid, his sword forgotten on the floor somewhere, and the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen stared back at him. He carefully lifted the whimpering baby out of the carrier and into his arms, and he found himself sniffling. He took a deep breath, shoving down the urge to cry. He was going to be cool about this. Another deep breath when his baby stopped fussing in his arms.

He down looked at the child he was holding, so tiny and so light and so beautiful and so...perfect.

"Hi," he finally got out when he found his voice again.

A cold fear settled into his stomach- they'd taken his wife and baby for _something_ , as he began unwrapping the swaddling around the small infant in his arms. Each new discovery brought sighs and smiles and lightened his heart more than he thought possible.

He lightly caressed each tiny arm, each hand leading down to one, two, three, four, _five!_ delicate, tiny fingers. He uncovered more of the blanket and found ten perfect toes attached to two perfect feet at the bottom of two beautifully baby-chunky legs. He lifted the small top, scouring the now- slightly squirming body for the tiniest hint, the smallest detail that someone on this base dared treat this perfect creature with less than the absolute adoration they deserved. Finding no bruises or any other signs of maltreatment, he took the pulse, relaxing when it was normal. For extra reassurance, he brought his ear down to the small body, breathing a long sigh of relief when he heard a strong and powerful heartbeat pounding faithfully in his child's chest. Then he carefully uncovered the rest of the tiny body, lovingly and protectively scrutinizing every single particle of his baby...girl.

He had a daughter.

"Hello, princess," he found himself sniffling out, biting his almost-quivering lip before whispering reverently. "I'm your daddy." Then he laid a delicate kiss on his daughter's forehead. He let his lips linger there, soaking in the smell of the new person in his arms, and then he pulled back and smiled. "I'm so, so happy to finally meet you." He kissed her again, whispering more promises into her skin, soaking in as much of her as he could, amazed at how easy it was to forget about his life before she was in it, remembering even an hour ago as a dream of a man who-once-used-to-be.

A man who wasn't a father.

"And I will never, _never_ let you go again," he concluded, holding her close to his own heart as he remembered to grab the sonic and prepared to thank the person who had made his whole life complete, constantly surprising and humbling and loving him every day.

"Now, let's go rescue Mummy."


	48. You Were a Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River address human relationship expectations, River, Amy, and Rory play a time-traveller's version of "That time I...", and the Songs discuss how menacing the Ponds are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to certain suggestions (as addressed in the minisodes "Time" and "Space'), this chapter is rated "T." 
> 
> Here's the (planned) final instalment of the "The Doctor goes to his friend River for advice, not knowing the Ponds are simultaneously visiting their daughter and learn more about him as a result" mini-series in this series. If you want to read them in the order they were intended (though not uploaded, obviously) it goes like this:
> 
> [1\. Ch. 40 Don't Travel Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934892/chapters/3582908) [2) Ch. 46 BRAND NEW FACE ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934892/chapters/5859896) 3) Ch. 48 YOU WERE A LITTLE GIRL [4) Ch. 43 SEE ME](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934892/chapters/4877109)
> 
> Chapter beta'd by the magnificent DragonflyxParodies.

"River! Knew I'd find you here."

"Oh, you did not, Doctor," River said with a grin and a fond shake of her head as she climbed from a deep hole in the ground out onto the violet landscape. He was sat casually in a chair in front of the TARDIS, tossing a rubber ball into the air.

"Sure I did. Karass Don Slava **—** biggest archaeological dig of the 45th Century. Who else would be qualified to lead the way? Careful with the pollen here, though. Nasty stuff," he commented, glancing around pointedly.

"Wonderful compliment, my love. And thanks for the warning, even though I've already told _you_ time and again just how dangerous it can be.

"No you haven't!" he argued petulantly, missing the ball and as a result juggling it from hand to hand until he caught it again.

"Well, I _will_ have done," she commented, dusting off her clothes before putting her hands on her hips, taking him in properly. Still in the tweed, eyes young and slightly aloof with her. She reached behind her for her journal, noting he didn't yet have one. "So, where are we?" she asked. She began flipping pages, about to suggest something he might have done.

However, before she could speak he opened his mouth. "So, I took your advice."

She raised her eyebrows at him, even though his attention was still, a little too thoroughly, on the ball.

"I took Amy to talk to Rory."

River nodded, closing the journal as she realised why he'd come.

"And?"

"Well... now she's brought the boyfriend along. What am I supposed to do with a boyfriend?" he moaned, finally looking at her with uncertainty in his eyes.

"I think it's what _she_ wants to do with him, Sweetie," River quipped, a smirk playing at her lips.

He harrumphed indignantly.

River crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow at him perceptively.

"What's wrong, Doctor? Don't like him already?" Despite her teasing tone, he looked away from her, clearly pouting.

"He didn't say it, River."

"What?" she asked, moving his legs and prodding him until she could squeeze herself onto the chair as well. She smiled elatedly when he didn't protest, even accepting how snugly they fit together.

"When he came into the TARDIS, he didn't say it." His lip jutted out pathetically and River actually snorted when she finally caught on to the cause of his sulk.

"Oh, is the big bad Time Lord upset because someone wasn't impressed with his bigger-on-the-inside ship?" She nudged his shoulder playfully.

"They're always impressed, River! Must be something wrong with him." He looked away pensively.

"Or maybe you're just not as extraordinary as you think you are, Doctor."

He scoffed at her in disbelief.

"Of course I am."

"Tell that to the boyfriend."

" _Rory_ ," he spit out **,** as though it were a foul taste in his mouth.

"Rory," she repeated, not letting her fondness for her father edge into her tone.

"What if she leaves, River?" the Doctor asked in a small voice.

"Do you think she will?" she hedged sympathetically.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Does she want to?" He looked at her then, a small smile on his face as she cut through to the heart of his problem, before it wistfully faded away.

"I don't think _she_ knows," he responded, his expression torn and weary. River laid her head on his shoulder, offering the tactile comfort he so often craved in this body.

"You can only play Peter Pan for so long, my love. Someday, you'll need to accept that Wendy has to grow up." He sighed again, huffing a small laugh into her hair as he laid his chin on her head.

"But can I keep her if she wants to stay in the Never Never Land with me?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm. Only if you accept _she_ needs to decide when to leave. Or, more than likely, convince Rory to come along as well."

"Pirate," he muttered at last. She laughed at him, grabbing his hand and kissing it before standing and helping him up.

"Go on," she told him, turning him back to his ship. "Go learn about sharing, Doctor. _I_ have a dig to get back to."

He huffed resignedly, then looked at her in assessment, giving her a light pat on the head before teasing her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You might also want to consider showering, Doctor Song." He snapped his fingers and the doors opened behind him. "That hair of your is full of pollen. Might take _ages_ to get it all out!" He pointedly dusted off his clothes and grains of it blew every which way.

She glared at him as he chuckled and turned toward his ship.

" _Doctor!_ " she growled, shaking her head enthusiastically in defiance of jibe at her hair.

"See you soon, Doctor Song."

She simply rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, you hope you will, _Sweetie._ "

Still glaring as the TARDIS took off, she huffed before hearing a shallow, "Hey, River **—** can we come up yet?"

She looked down into the deep hole in the ground next to her.

"Sure, Dad. He's gone."

Amy laughed at her expression when she finally made her way up.

"He does have a point you know, you _do_ have quite a bit of pollen in your hair," Amy remarked as she reached over and gently brushed some of it out.

"Of _course_ I have pollen in my hair! Candle _Meadows_. Meadows. Pollen. This is obviously your fault, Mother," she lamented grumpily, as she leant her head back and gave her hair another shake before giving up the cause as lost.

"Why my fault?" Amy asked, bewildered even as she continued giggling.

"Genes. Somehow, someway **—** this is because of you. And...you're the reason the Doctor keeps coming and _distracting_ me."

" _Was_ the reason. And—genes? That's really what you're going with?" Amy asked dryly, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at River. They stared one another down for a moment longer, before River gave a decisive nod of her head.

"Yes."

Then they simultaneously looked at Rory, who was studiously gazing at the sky, ignoring them.

"Rory!" the two women huffed at him with matching, playful annoyance in their tones.

Finally, he looked at both of them, then turned on his heel.

"Come along Wendy, Tinkerbell. Let's get cleaned up." He put a conciliatory arm around each of them as they walked back to the camp. "If it makes you feel any better, River—I happen to know that your hair and that pollen got its own revenge on your Peter Pan."

Then he turned to smile a knowing smile at his wife, glad that when she had finally made her choice, she had chosen him to go with her through Never Never Land.

* * *

"So, I had to deactivate the device, release all the prisoners, and rewire the planet's core all in the time it took for the Doctor to free himself from the magnetised handcuffs."

"Which _you_ put him in."

"Details, Father dear. Small details," River argued with a smirk, taking another sip of wine, relaxing with her parents at their house.

Her smile widened as she gave them time to process her story, then she turned back to Rory again, prompting him into their game.

"Okay, Dad. Your turn. One of the most difficult things you've ever had to do, let's hear it."

"Yeah!" encouraged Amy, readjusting herself to face her husband fully, anticipation in her expression as she expectantly held her glass in front of her mouth again.

Rory's ears grew slightly pink as he took one more sip of wine, looking between the two women and taking a deep breath.

"Okay... so this one involves keeping Amy safe in the Pandorica," the two women nodded sympathetically, quietly trying to gage where he was headed, "Vikings," they both sat up, now _very_ excited, "and Jack Harkness..."

...

"But how did you manage to drag the Pandorica back onto the ship?" River asked, breathless from laughter.

"It was already on there from when they tried to carry it off," Rory continued. "The real trick was keeping them distracted long enough to get away."

"And how did you do that?" prodded Amy, face red as she listened to her husband's story.

"Well, Jack was wearing this..."

...

"I'll have to ask Jack if he still remembers how to do that," River remarked, impressed when Rory finally finished his tale. Amy was looking at Rory as though he were the most amazing man she'd ever seen, her smile wide as she finally caught her breath, and he preened at her admiration before leaning over to kiss her. Amy raised her glass, and they toasted Rory's story.

"Okay, Amy. Now it's your turn." Rory encouraged, when they'd all calmed down a bit.

"Well," Amy proclaimed, mischievously, "mine tops them all." River and Rory both turned to her, their eyes bright with excitement and anticipation.

"One word. Labour." At their incredulous faces, she smirked victoriously and took a sip of her wine.

"That—that's cheating!" accused Rory when he'd processed her words.

"Labour?! _That's_ what you're going with?" River asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Big head. Small body," Amy demonstrated to her daughter with her hands.

"Yeah, but-" Rory protested.

"How many people have you pushed out of you lately?" Amy cut off her husband, who admittedly, couldn't answer this. " _I_ created a person."

"That _can't_ count," River said sceptically.

"Are you, or are you not here?" Amy challenged resolutely.

River rolled her eyes. "Obviously, but-"

"And would you be if it weren't for my very amazing feat of _making you_?" Amy continued pointedly.

Rory and River exchanged a look, knowing they'd never be able to argue with that one.

"You win," they both conceded begrudgingly, simultaneously sipping their wine in defeat. Amy grinned in triumph.

"I know," she sang.

Still thinking of a way to beat her mother at this game, River started when she felt the tablet in her pocket indicate a message. Reading it, her eyes widened before she typed into it abruptly.

"Mum, Dad, go into the other room. Please." At her expression, they nodded and grabbed their glasses, and with a practised ease swiftly turned aside any photos or personal give-aways that might contain spoilers for the incoming Time Lord.

All too soon, with the familiar landing of the TARDIS, River gazed intently as the doors opened and the Doctor trudged out, looking down and grief in every line of his face.

"Doctor?" River asked hesitantly.

He looked at her, such sadness in his eyes that River wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but she didn't know where they _were_ yet and she held herself still as she waited for a cue.

"River," he croaked out, and sounded so broken and pleading that she immediately ran to him and gathered him in her arms.

He held onto her tightly, breathing her in as he tried to pull himself together.

She pulled back, searching his lost eyes as she cupped his face.

"What happened, Sweetie?" she asked tenderly.

"He's gone, River," he told her, "He jumped in front of the gun and then it took him and now he's gone."

She nodded, accepting his embrace as he pulled her tightly to him once more.

"Who, my love?"

"The boyfriend. Rory. There's... well, she can't remember him. Can't even remember he ever existed. And I had to leave him, River! He saved my life and I had to leave him behind to save her! She begged me to fix it and I couldn't. I dragged her away! My little Amelia was screaming and crying and I took off! And Rory. He... he really was a good man, River. He didn't deserve that. And now... it's like he was never even there at all." With this he pulled away from her, dejectedly pulling a ring box from his pocket and staring at it in remorse.

"That's- that doesn't make any sense, Doctor," River said, timelines crossing and uncrossing and recrossing in her mind, momentarily puzzling her as they worked themselves out.

"Oh, of course there are still traces of him in the universe," the Doctor spat angrily, now tossing the ring box back and forth between his hands and pacing restlessly.

"I'll say," River commented dryly, unable to share the as of yet private joke before once more being swept up in her husband's misery.

"But Amy, River. Have you ever... I _hurt_ her. And now… I can't ever take that back. And worst of all, she doesn't even know it. Donna all over again."

"No—no it's not Donna, Doctor. _This_ wasn't your fault. Don't take this one too."

"You didn't know him, River. He would've loved her… forever."

"I know Amy, Doctor. And I promise you this… she'll be okay. She _will_ be okay."

He sat on the sofa, sighing miserably while she sat down to join him.

"I suppose you're right. But still… one of the hardest things I've ever had to do—watch her fall apart and hope that I could keep her together, knowing that it was my fault she'd broken in the first place."

She looked down momentarily, then embraced him once more.

"I'm going to tell you something, Doctor. Something you won't accept for a long, long time."

He looked at her pleadingly, and she sighed as she gently caressed his face.

"You won't always be able to save Amy. And— _you_ won't always have to."

He stared at her uncomprehendingly, not yet aware of Amy's ability to find her Rory no matter what, to survive when everything around her fell apart, to live without her Raggedy Man—and to never need him as much as he needed her. River tried to convey part of her mother's strength to the Doctor through a sympathetic look alone, knowing she was once more condemned by the limits of knowledge and time.

He stared at her for a moment more, before turning and looking at something over her shoulder.

Then he nodded, and a slow smile made its way across his face, belied by the sadness in his eyes.

"Well," he said, patting her hand and cheering up infinitesimally, "I'd better go make it up to her, eh?"

And with that he pulled reluctantly out of her embrace, taking a fortifying breath before standing up straight and marching determinedly towards the TARDIS.

"How can you be so sure, River?" he asked in a small voice as he paused at the door.

"Spoilers," was all she was able to offer.

When Amy and Rory came back into the room it was to stand with River in front of the painting which had drawn the Doctor's eye. As they stared at the sunflowers on the wall, they were all three plagued by silence. Somehow, their competitive little game wasn't as fun any more.

* * *

"Your parents are a menace! I don't know _why_ I let them back on my ship!" the Doctor exclaimed as he barged into River's newest house, groaning miserably.

"Because you missed them and need someone to 'ooh and ah' at everything you do."

"Well, I- _that's what I have you for!_ " he maintained petulantly.

"No, my love. You keep me around to have someone to 'ooh and ah' _over."_

"Not always," he argued in a low voice, full of resigned agreement.

"Hmm." She studied him, a smile on her face **,** before she leant forward and kissed him hello. He grinned and kissed her back.

"Doctor-" she whispered after a few moments.

"Mmm?" he inquired, still chasing her lips.

"You were telling me why my parents are a menace on your ship."

"Right," he said, still lost in the fairly new sensation of kissing his wife. Then, he remembered himself. "Right!" he huffed, pulling back and putting his hands on his hips. "So, the TARDIS parked inside itself."

"What?!" River shrieked, a pang of sympathy for the Old Girl running through her.

"Yeah—because Rory dropped the thermo couplings."

"How?" She winced, a bit surprised at her father's carelessness.

"He was…" at this, the Doctor became very interested in one of River's "paperweights."

When he refused to meet her eye, she nudged him again. "Sweetie?" Then he flushed, embarrassed, as he turned toward her, cheeks slightly red.

"Amy was standing above him, wearing a skirt. He looked up... glass floor…"

River valiantly tried putting a hand over her mouth to stop the very obvious snort that came out, before giving up all pretext and simply bending over and laughing uncontrollably.

"This isn't funny, River! We were almost trapped for all eternity!"

She wiped her eyes, then shook her head at him fondly.

"Oh, Sweetie, do I have to remind you of some of the trouble we've gotten into when _you_ were the one below and _I_ was the one wearing a skirt?"

He gaped at her, trying unsuccessfully both to give her a stern look and to not smile and blush at the memories.

"That's—that's _completely_ different!"

"Is it, my love?"

"Yes! You and I were the only ones in danger. And it's not exactly like you _complained_ about being trapped," he reminded her, his voice dropping in reminder.

"Hmm. Never would have, Sweetie," she purred back at him, cupping his cheek and grinning unabashedly. He smiled down at her, taking her hand in his own and kissing it, meeting her eyes in a rare, newlywed, sentimental moment, unconsciously swaying with her side to side.

"Doctor?" she whispered again.

"River," he answered just as quietly.

"Where did you leave my parents?"

"Dropped them off home for a bit. Why?" he asked, brow furrowed.

River smiled slyly up at him, pulling herself close to him, brushing his messy hair from his eyes as their movements became more and more recognisable as slow dancing.

"Well... I have all this work I'm meant to be doing. Perhaps instead I can take a break and show you there are worse things than being stuck in a time loop on the TARDIS."

His eyes lit up, then he dipped her, kissing her cheek as he pulled her back up and they both laughed **.** He twirled her and swayed with her until they made their way back inside his ship, his TARDIS beginning to take off then abruptly pausing and remaining mid-dematerialisation.

Suddenly, an older Amy and Rory poked their heads in the door, looking for the Doctor and their daughter. Seeing the fluctuating movements of the half-there TARDIS, they gave each other a look, then shook their heads.

"I don't know where they get it from," quipped Amy, scolding remark belied by the amused grin on her face.

"Yeah," agreed Rory. "Those two together are a menace." Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the forehead before they headed back out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS- If someone wanted to actually write that story with Jack... please do so, then let me know!
> 
> This also owes some inspiration to Kerjen's amazing story [Yes, Mother](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2343983) in the middle. 
> 
> Please Review


	49. It All Worked Out in the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy doesn't want to feel like this anymore. But Rory and River will see her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my luverlies! Sorry it's been soo long in between posts, but my computer crashed and so access has been severely limited. If I want to write I need to first write it out... *cringes* longhand, which due to physical impairments and the speed at which my mind works is horrible! Anyway, I have 2 connected-ish chapters I've been working on, and this is technically the second one, but since it's AU and chapter 1 isn't, it doesn't matter. Plus, it's all typed out, so bonus to you! Again- it's AU in that the timeline doesn't work at all, but it was a fun idea, so who cares?
> 
> I should also mention other than "The Sound of Music," I have pretty much no knowledge of how convents really work.
> 
> Reviews are lovely, as are all you wonderful patient people!

* * *

"How're you feeling, Amy?" Rory asked only to be met with a glare that would have sent armies away faster than the Doctor.

"We made some dry toast for you," River offered, Amy's gaze turning sharply to her now.

She approached the table warily, took one look at Rory's breakfast, and turned quickly to run back to the toilet.

Rory went after her before he was chased out by vehement threats to his person, and ran to get some tea for his wife.

River met her at the door when she finally lumbered out, miserable and on the verge of tears. Amy smacked her hard as she passed.

"Ow! What was that for?" she yelped.

"This is your fault and Rory said I'm not allowed to punish a child in-utero."

"So now there has to actually be a rule against hurting the unborn?"

"There does when she constantly makes me feel as though my actual insides are trying to leave my body. Violently." Then she flopped down carefully on the bed, rolling into a ball and trying very hard to ignore the constant roiling of her stomach. She let out a tired, defeated sigh.

"Mum?" River ventured, eyes filling with pity for the wretchedness her mother was currently enduring on her behalf.

"When will it be over?" she asked in a small voice, and River was quick to soothe her, horrified to see Amy's eyes wet and face exhausted in misery.

"A little while yet," she tried, unsure just how long her mother had/would endure morning sickness.

"I-" Amy started, picking absent-mindedly at the bedclothes, "I don't know how much longer I can take feeling like this," she whispered brokenly.

River didn't know what else to do– hating that her mother was in pain, that it was technically her fault, and that she was helpless to stop it. So she climbed carefully onto the bed on Rory's side, pulled Amy's head into her lap, and ran her fingers through her hair soothingly, letting Amy cling miserably to her knees and allow the tears to flow silently.

Rory came in with some tea and approached them cautiously.

"Amy?" he ventured.

"This is your fault, too," she whimpered without heat, unwilling to forego her current position to take the proffered drink.

"I know," he conceded, setting the drink down on the bedside table and climbing in gingerly behind his wife. He rubbed her back, careful not to jolt the bed.

"I just want this to be over already," Amy confided. "I want to sleep more than an hour and feel rested when I wake up. I want to be able to be twenty steps away from a toilet and to actually taste my food before I am rid of it again. I don't want to do this anymore," she said again on a sigh.

River bent down, laying a kiss in her mother's hair. "I know, love. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's- it's not really something you had control of," Amy allowed at last, " _have_ control of. This never gets any less confusing."

"I'm still sorry," River said with a small huff of laughter, about to continue when Rory cut her off.

"I can't really say that I am," Rory surprised them.

Both women looked towards him, only to see a determination and fire in his eyes.

He got up, pulling an album from a shelf in the corner. Then he brought it to the bed, pulling out the photo from their first scan and handing it to Amy.

"Look at her, Amy," he said reverently, indicating their currently-forming daughter in the photo. "I know I can't fix this– that I can't make you better, and I wish more than anything that I could, but _look_ at her," he reiterated, a small smile coming to his face as he handed Amy the scan, placing his hand to gently caress her belly and the child within. "She's going to be perfect," he declared, now looking up at the woman that baby will one day become.

"I know," Amy sighed, closing her eyes and clutching the photo to her with one hand, the other clutching her daughter's knee for comfort. "I know."

River continued to run her fingers gently through Amy's hair, trying to will her to a level of comfort she hadn't felt in weeks. Finally, she reached out and picked up the album, laying another kiss on Amy's head as she opened it.

"Do you remember that time we accidentally knocked over that vase in that museum?" she asked fondly.

Amy huffed out a weak chuckle. "Took us a half hour before we lost the guards. Then we had to hide in that one building that we didn't know was a convent, and you tried to convince the Mother Superior we wanted to become nuns."

Both Rory and River snorted at the thought, Amy still smiling at the memory.

"She didn't have to sound so disbelieving that I could be holy," River maintained, chin slightly raised in protest.

"You nicked a habit, River!" Amy scolded, pointing to the mischievous dark "nun" in the photo.

"Made use of it later, didn't you?" River challenged, turning the page to a kiss-o-gram Amy at a party wearing the ill-acquired outfit next to an "angel" Mels.

"Hmm," she agreed. "Oh, this is when Brian took us to see that waterfall, remember?" she said, pointing to the three of them happily standing near a beautiful lake.

"That's not the trip I remember," Rory said with a slight furrow in his brow, turning the page to reveal a soaking wet Amy and Rory and smug-looking dry Mels standing off to the side. "That is."

"Well... you two said you wanted to see the waterfall up close," River argued.

"From the _land-side_ , River, not from the lake-side," Rory huffed.

"My mistake," she shrugged, looking as innocent as River Song never was.

"Besides, we got her back," Amy said haughtily, turning the page to until she found a paint-drenched Mels in her school uniform.

"Last time I ever let you two near a water pisto-, actually, we should save that for when the Doctor's being _particularly_ difficult."

Amy laughed, before sitting up suddenly, Rory moving to grab the closest bin as she grabbed River's hand and squeezed, shutting her eyes tight and taking slow, deep breaths.

"Okay?" River asked, rubbing her back in comforting circles.

Amy took a few more deep breaths, her face scrunching up in misery once more, before she opened newly-wet eyes and caressed her belly soothingly. She nodded.

"Tell me more about what we're going to do together, River," she pleaded, looking down at her barely-showing bump. "Remind me why we're worth it."

"Oh, Mother. We're going to do everything together." River said, wrapping her arm around Amy's shoulders, pulling her head to her again. "Me and you and Rory. Our family and the _universe_ ," she whispered into her hair, letting Amy squeeze her hand once more.

Rory took the brunt of his wife's weight against his chest, so she leant on him with only her head supported by her daughter, and rubbed his thumb gently over her stomach in an effort to soothe the baby within.

"We're going to learn so much from each other," River continued, turning the pages of the album slowly, letting the pages of her life bring her mother the hope she needed to make it another sick-filled day, "and get so angry with each other," another page, two girls with similar glares on their faces, arms crossed as they stared at the camera begrudgingly, "and laugh so hard," the same two girls, this time smiling widely, their arms around each other, whatever argument they'd been having long forgotten. "You're my best friend, Mum," photo after photo, a variation of their family again and again and again, "and we are _so_ worth it," she continued quietly, still stroking Amy's hair as her breathing evened out as she relaxed in her daughter and husband's arms.

"Amy?" Rory whispered, continuing his soft, soothing caresses on her belly.

"Mmm," was the only reply, Amy's eyes now closed, her face more peaceful than they'd seen in a while, her daughter's embrace calming her as nothing else had.

* * *

Three hours later, they carefully laid her back on the bed, and she snuggled on the pillows, still ensconced in much-needed elusive sleep. River smoothed her hair back from her face, gently squeezing the strong maternal hand that was already embracing her in her mother's belly, and she leant down to lay one last kiss on Amy's forehead, whispering the only words she had for the mother who was already enduring so much for her.

"Thank you, Mum."

Then she smiled, kissed Amy's belly with a light, ironic laugh, and let her mother rest.


	50. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy River Song Appreciation Day! River Song is a...

River Song fought and conquered evil, even when it was in herself. She trained and was tested and had an origin story that began with a little girl and the boy who waited with her.

She put others before herself, and did what was right and necessary even when it hurt. She saved countless lives with her bravery. She even had that all-powerful love, the one for whom every fight was worth, and no sacrifice too great.

River Song didn't wear a cape.

She didn't need one.

But she did have a secret identity.

Melody Pond really was a superhero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the last planned story, but marked as complete because I don't know when others will be up.


End file.
